Was lange währt Wird endlich wahr
by Blackball
Summary: Harry und Draco feinde pur? Wers glaubt! Doch auch ihre Liebe wird auf die Härteste Probe gestellt die es gibt...ENDLICH CHAP 13 IST ON! Abgeschlossen!
1. Default Chapter

So nu isses soweit Kapitel 1 ist on. Dieser FF habe ich mit zwei freunden zusammen geschrieben, aber sie ist noch lange nicht fertig

Würde mich über viele Kommies freuen!!!

---------------------------------------------

Daten der Fanfiction   
  
Jahr: 2004   
  
Autoren: PrinzDraco; LunaticStar; Blackball   
  
Status: Nicht Abgeschlossen   
  
Kapitel: 11   
  
Rating: NC-17   
  
Genre: Shounen-Ai/Slash, Romantik, Drama   
-----------------------------------------------------------

Was Lange währt wird endlich wahr  
Kapitel 1  
  
Mordversuch mit Folgen  
  
Die Sonne schien und es war herrlich warm. Ron, Harry und Hermine hatten sich draußen auf den Ländereinen von Hogwarts ein schattiges Plätzchen gesucht und brüteten über ihren Hausaufgaben.  
  
"Snape hat ja mal wieder echt nicht alle Kirschen in der Krone!", schimpfte Ron, woraufhin ihm Hermine einen strafenden Blick zuwarf. "Ist doch so", gab Ron mürrisch zurück, als er Hermines Blick sah. Er stupste Harry in die Rippen. "Sag doch auch mal was!" Harry sah ihn etwas verstört an. "Ja, du hast recht", sagte er gedankenverloren. "Mensch Harry, was ist denn mit dir heute los? Du bist den ganzen Morgen schon so abwesend", sagte Hermine mit einem besorgten Blick. Harry sah Hermine an. "Ach, nichts", stammelte er und wich schnell ihren forschenden Blicken aus. "Harry!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen noch besorgteren Ton angenommen "Es ist doch wohl nichts mit deiner Narbe oder Vol---lo--demort?" Ron fuhr erschrocken zusammen. "Nein Wie kommt ihr bloß drauf?", gab Harry mürrisch zurück. "Ich habe euch doch gesagt es ist nichts!" Harrys Blick wandte sich von seinen Freunden ab Richtung Himmel. Das Wetter war wirklich wunderschön. Was ist bloß mit mir? Ich weiß es selber nicht. Er wurde durch einen schrillen Ton aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ron und Hermine schreckten auf. Schnell hatte Harry die Wurzel des üblen Schreis ausgemacht. Drüben beim See stand Malfoy mit seiner Bande und soeben hatten sie jemanden in den See geschmissen. "War ja klar!", stöhnte Hermine, als sie sah wie Malfoy auf sie deutete.  
"Typisch Malfoy!" raunzte Ron. Hermine stand wütend auf und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Der glaubt auch er könne alles machen, aber alleine ist er hilflos!", meckerte sie. Harry und Ron waren über Hermines Reaktion erschrocken. So kannten sie sie gar nicht. "Seht ihr das nicht so?", fragte sie die beiden, als sie ihre überraschten Gesichter sah. Ron und Harry nickten schnell. "Doch, doch!" Die Bande umrundete den See und war jetzt nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. "Wir sollten abhauen", flüsterte Ron hastig. "Ron, also echt! Meinst du wir ziehen wegen dem Spinner den Schwanz ein?", motzte Hermine. Bevor sich Hermine noch mal Gedanken über ihre Worte machen konnte, stand Malfoy samt Anhang schon neben ihr. "Ach nein, schaut euch das an: das Schlammblut, Weasley und Potter", feixte Malfoy sie an. "Zieh Leine Malfoy!", raunzte Harry.  
  
"Als ob ich mir von „Sankt Potter"etwas sagen lassen würde", antwortete Malfoy in dem Ton in dem er immer so schön Harrys Namen auszusprechen vermochte. Die anderen Slytherin kicherten.  
  
"Malfoy, lass uns einfach in Ruhe ok? Dann passiert dir auch nix", sagte Hermine sauer.  
  
"Du willst mir drohen Schlammblut?" Er wandte sich zu den Slytherin: "Habt ihr das gehört? Sie hat mir gedroht!" Er lachte laut und gemein auf. Malfoy nickte zu Crabbe und Goyle, die daraufhin Hermine packten und sie Richtung See zerrten. "Nein!", schrie sie. "Lass mich los!". Harry richtete sich mit einem Schwung auf und stellte sich vor Malfoy. "Bist du taub Malfoy? Lass sie los!", schrie Harry ihn an. Ron, der aufgesprungen war um Hermine zu helfen, lag flach auf dem Rücken und keuchte. "Helf ihr doch Potter, wenn du kannst", kam es von Malfoy zurück und er setzte sein fieses Grinsen auf. Harry schubste Malfoy zur Seite und rannte los um Hermine zu helfen, doch er schaffte es nicht mehr. Mit einem lautem "Platsch" flog Hermine im hohen Bogen ins Wasser. Sie schrie als ihr Körper in der blaugrünen Flüssigkeit untertauchte. Malfoy krümmte sich vor Lachen und Harry kochte vor Wut. Harry stapfte auf den sich vor lachen krümmenden Malfoy zu und gab ihm einen kräftigen Schubser Richtung Wasser. Malfoy, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte kam ins Schleudern und krallte sich im letzten Moment an Harry fest. Geräuschvoll landeten die beiden im Wasser. Crabbe und Goyle konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen. Sie starrten wie gebannt auf Malfoy und Harry, die sich im Wasser aufgerichtet hatten und sich gegenseitig ihre Zauberstäbe ins Gesicht hielten. Ron, der sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte stand auf um Hermine aus dem Wasser zu helfen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das Wasser war eisig kalt, obwohl es ein sonniger und warmer Tag war. Ron legte ihr sofort seinen Umhang um. Erst jetzt fielen ihre Blicke auf Harry und Malfoy die immer noch steif ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand hatten. Draco stürzte sich auf Harry und drückte ihn unter Wasser. Hilflos ruderte Harry mit seinen Armen und versuchte sich aus Dracos Griff zu befreien. Doch es gelang ihm nicht und wenn er nicht schnell etwas unternehmen würde dann... dann würde ihm die Luft ausgehen. Tja, da bleib ihm dann wohl nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Mit voller Wucht rammte er Malfoy sein Knie in die Leistengegend. Malfoy krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und ließ Harry los. Dieser tauchte sofort auf und schnappte nach Luft. Nach ein paar Sekunden frischer Luft wurde Harry wieder klar im Kopf. Er packte Malfoy, der sich gerade wieder aufrichtete. Doch bevor er ihn unter Wasser drücken konnte, packte ihn eine Hand von hinten. Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Es war Zabini. Er packte Harry und hielt ihn fest, so dass Malfoy wieder freie Bahn hatte. Dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit um Harry den besagte Tritt zurückzuverpassen. Harry jedoch ließ keinen Mucks hören, sonder biss die Zähne zusammen, was Malfoy natürlich noch saurer machte und so verschwand Harrys Schopf mal wieder unter Wasser. Harry versuchte sich aus Malfoys Griff zu lösen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er merkte wie ihm die Luft langsam ausging; ihm wurde schwindelig und er hörte auf sich zu wehren. "Hör auf! Du bringst ihn um!" schrie Hermine. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. In allerletzter Sekunde ließ Draco von Harry ab und zog den nun bewusstlosen Körper ans Ufer.  
  
"Was hast du getan?", kreischte Hermine vollkommen außer sich und prügelte mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf Draco ein.  
  
"Ich..ich..", stammelte er und dann versagte ihm die Stimme. Hermine prügelte immer noch auf Draco ein, während Ron sich über Harry beugt. "Schnell holt doch jemanden; er atmet total schwach!", schrie Ron; sein Kopf war rot angelaufen vor Wut. Doch keiner rührte sich. Alle starrten total geschockt auf den bewusstlosen Körper von Harry. Draco zögerte kurz, doch dann faste er einen Entschluss. Er hob Harry leblosen Körper vom Boden auf und trug ihm zum Schloss hoch. Harry atmete schwach und Draco spürte den leichten Atem auf seiner Haut.  
  
Was hatte er bloß getan?  
  
Als er den Krankenflügel endlich erreichte, kam ihm auch schon Poppy entgegen und riss Harry aus seinen Armen. Draco stand reglos da und sah zu wie Poppy sich um Harry kümmerte. "Was ist passiert?", fuhr sie ihn sauer an. "Ich.. ich", begann Draco, doch er konnte nicht weiter reden. "Ach vergessen Sie es Mr Malfoy. Gehen Sie lieber! Sie können hier nichts helfen." Doch Draco blieb stehen. "Nein!", sagte er zaghaft. Poppy sah von Harry auf und fragte: "Was haben Sie gerade gesagt?" Draco räusperte sich und antwortet ihr dann mit weitaus kräftigerer Stimme. "Nein, ich bleibe!" Sie sah ihn verwundert an. "Na schön." Sie wies ihm einen Stuhl zu und wuselte dann weiter an Harry herum. 'Was hab ich nur gemacht? Er hätte tot sein können', dachte Draco. Bei diesen Gedanken drehte sich sein ganzer Magen. In der Tür des Krankenflügels erschienen nun auch Hermine, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini. "Was wollen Sie alle hier?", fragte Poppy. "Wie geht es Harry?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, da sie bemerkt hatte, dass Poppy genervt darüber war, dass so viele im Krankenflügel waren. "Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend und jetzt RAUS!", schrie sie. Niedergeschlagen zogen die fünf davon. Draco saß schweigend auf seinem Stuhl und starrte zu Harry hinüber. Harry atmete jetzt weitaus ruhiger, als zuvor. "Und Sie Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind ja patsch nass." Sie ging um die Ecke und holte eine Decke. "Hier ziehen Sie die nassen Klamotten aus und hängen Sie sich die Decke um." Draco tat wie ihm geheißen. "Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Draco behutsam. "Schon wieder besser. Ich werde nun etwas Medizin besorgen, Sie können hier bleiben", sagte Poppy und verschwand. Als sie durch die Tür verschwunden war nahm Draco seinen Stuhl und stellte ihn direkt neben Harrys Bett.


	2. Wo liegt dein Problem

So nun mal weiter mit Kapitel zwei lange warten musstet ihr ja net, und auf  
  
drei wetten auch nicht, aber erst will ich mal auf Kommies warten.  
  
Was lange währt Wird Endlich Wahr  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
"Wo liegt dein Problem?"  
  
Draco saß neben Harrys Bett und beobachtete ihn. Er sah so friedlich aus,  
  
wie er da jetzt lag, doch immer wieder krampfte sich Harrys Körper  
  
schlagartig zusammen. Und immer, wenn Draco gerade aufspringen wollte um  
  
Poppy zu holen entspannte er sich wieder.  
  
Und so verging Stunde um Stunde. Mittlerweile war Draco auf seinem Stuhl  
  
eingeschlafen und lag mit seinem Kopf auf Harrys Bett.  
  
Die Sonne versank hinter dem verbotenen Wald und es wurde langsam dunkel,  
  
als Harry die Augen öffnete. Er blickte erst an die Decke, dann wandte er  
  
seinen Kopf nach rechts und entdeckte Draco, der tief schlief. Ihm drehte  
  
sich der Kopf als er Draco ansah.  
  
'Was macht der hier?', fragte er sich.  
  
Harry musste kurz nachdenken, wieso er im Krankenflügel gelandet war. Und  
  
dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Malfoy hatte ihn fast ertränkt!  
  
Und jetzt lag er hier und schlief seelenruhig.  
  
Er blickte auf Malfoy herab und sah, dass sich breite Sorgenfalten auf sein  
  
sonst so schönes Gesicht gelegt hatten.  
  
'Sonst so schönes Gesicht?' Was dachte er da eigentlich?  
  
Wie kam er bloß auf diesen Gedanken? Es verstrichen Minuten und Harry sah  
  
Draco immer noch an. Er war irgendwie fasziniert von ihm. Aber warum? Was  
  
sollte das? Hat er nicht heute erst versucht ihn umzubringen? Ihm schlichen  
  
wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf, als Draco schließlich langsam die Augen  
  
öffnete.  
  
"Was glotzt du so, Potter?", raunzte Draco und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den  
  
Augen. 'Was ja klar', dachte sich Harry.  
  
"Und was tust du hier?", konterte er. Wenn Harry jetzt genau hingesehen  
  
hätte, so hätte er einen leichten Rothauch an Dracos Ohren sehen können.  
  
"Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob du auch wirklich abkratzt!", fauchte Draco  
  
zurück, doch in seiner Stimme lag nicht der übliche Tonfall.  
  
"Tja Malfoy da muss ich dich enttäuschen: Mir geht's blenden", gab Harry in  
  
einen überspielt freundlichen Ton zurück. Doch dem war nicht so. In  
  
Wirklichkeit fühlte er sich mies. Draco stand auf, versuchte sein miesestes  
  
Grinsen aufzusetzen, was ihm nicht wirklich gut gelang. "Dann muss ich mich  
  
das nächste Mal wohl mehr anstrengen, Potter." Er dreht sich um und  
  
verschwand aus dem Krankenflügel.  
  
'Bleib!', schrie eine stumme Stimme in Harry auf, doch weder er, noch Draco  
  
hörten sie. Harry ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken.  
  
Was war das heute bloß für ein verrückter Tag? Erst bekam er diesen  
  
komischen Brief von Sirius und dann das mit Malfoy.  
  
Er versank in seinen Gedanken und bald darauf war er wieder eingeschlafen;  
  
so erschöpft war er gewesen.  
  
Malfoy lehnte sich draußen gegen eine Wand und sank an ihr herunter. Was war  
  
nur eben in ihn gefahren?  
  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Fenster im Krankenflügel als  
  
Harry die Augen wieder öffnete. "Wie fühlen sie sich Mr. Potter?", fragte  
  
Madam Pomfrey die neben ihm stand.  
  
"Gut", antwortete er knapp, aber es war eine glatte Lüge: Körperlich fühlte  
  
er sich wirklich gut, aber er konnte Draco einfach nicht  
  
aus seinem Kopf verbannen, dieses schöne Gesicht. Er wurde von Madam  
  
Pomfreys Worten aus den Gedanken gerissen:  
  
"Gut wenn das so ist.... Sie können gehen, das Frühstück in der Großen Halle  
  
wartet auf Sie." Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er stand auf und  
  
verließ den Krankenflügel.  
  
Harry machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Er bog um die Ecke eines  
  
besonders langen Korridors und wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, wo er genau  
  
war; so Gedankenversunken lief er durch die Schule.  
  
Entsetzt blieb er stehen. Wo war er verdammt noch mal? Er lief weiter und  
  
bog um die nächste Ecke und "Rums". Krachte er mit jemandem zusammen. Er  
  
fiel und landete auf der Person.  
  
"Was soll das?", schrie die Person auf der Harry gelandet war. "Potter, was  
  
suchst du hier? Geh verdammt noch mal runter von mir!" Es war Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Öhm ich also...", stammelte Harry der erst nicht wusste was er sagen  
  
sollte. "  
  
„Was stehst du mir auch im Weg rum?", konterte er, als er sich gefasst  
  
hatte. Draco schupste Harry zur Seite und stand auf.  
  
"Was hast du hier verloren? Der Gryffindor Turm ist hier nicht. Du befindest  
  
dich auf Slytherin Gebiet, also verzieh dich!", meckerte Malfoy.  
  
Harry richtete sich auf; ihm war wieder so schwindlig, seine Hand suchte die  
  
Wand um sich fest zu halten, doch nichts war greifbar.  
  
Er sackte wieder in die Knie.  
  
Doch Draco packte reflexartig zu und bremste Harrys Sturz. Harry war  
  
bewusstlos. Sicherlich litt er noch immer an Sauerstoffmangel. Doch was  
  
sollte er jetzt tun. Ihn liegen lassen? Oder in die Krankenstation bringen;  
  
aber vielleicht war es da schon zu spät.  
  
Draco spürte wie Harrys Atem immer langsamer wurde und schließlich ganz  
  
aufhörte. Jetzt blieb ihm nur eines was er noch tun konnte: Er legte Harry  
  
auf den Boden und beugte sich über ihn.  
  
Draco holte tief Luft und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys Mund um ihm Luft  
  
zu geben; doch nichts geschah. Er versuchte es nochmals.  
  
"Mensch Harry, mach keinen Mist! Los atme! Mach die Augen auf!", wimmerte  
  
Draco. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Er hatte Angst, Angst IHN zu  
  
verlieren. "Jetzt mach schon Harry atme! ... LOS!" Nichts geschah. Wieder  
  
holte Draco Luft und presste sie Harry in den Mund. Draco kamen die kurzen  
  
Sekunden wie Stunden vor.  
  
"Jetzt wach schon auf!", schrie Draco "Ich brauch dich doch!"  
  
Und wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin öffnete Harry die Augen und begann  
  
zu atmen.  
  
Das erste was Harry sah, waren Dracos wunderschöne eisgraue Augen und ein  
  
sanftes Lächeln welches sich auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte. Harry verspürte  
  
den unverständlichen Drang seine Lippen wieder auf Draco zu legen, doch  
  
etwas hielt ihn zurück.  
  
'Verdammt! Er hat dir das Leben gerettet sonst nichts! Reiß dich zusammen!'  
  
Wie als hätte Draco den gleichen Gedanken gehabt, ließ er Harry los,  
  
stellte sich hin und sah ihn entsetzt an. "Glaub ja nicht Potter, dass ich  
  
das noch mal mache. Das nächste mal kannste meinetwegen ins Gras beißen."  
  
Harry richtete sich langsam auf. Er zitterte und sein Gesicht war blass. Er  
  
sah Draco noch einmal in die Augen, bevor er sich abwandte.  
  
Vollkommen verwirrt lief Harry los. Er hatte mindestens zwölf Gänge hinter  
  
sich gelassen, als er das erste Mal anhielt. Er überlegte kurz wo er war und  
  
stellte dann fest, dass er zum Astrologieturm gelaufen war. Sein Blick  
  
schweifte über den Gang und mit einem Satz machte er sich daran die  
  
Wendeltreppe hoch zum Turm zu erklimmen. Oben angekommen öffnete er die Tür  
  
und trat ins Freie. Die Luft roch nach Sonne und der Wind blies ihm zarte  
  
Briese ins Gesicht. Er setzte sich hin und fuhr mit den Fingern über seine  
  
Lippen.  
  
Draco Malfoy hatte ihn geküsst?  
  
Viele wirre Gedanken gingen Harry durch den Kopf. 'Was sollte das alles?'  
  
Draco kann ihn niemals geküsst haben. Harry starrte in den Wunderschönen  
  
unendlich blauen Himmel. Diesen Platz würde er heute nicht mehr verlassen.  
  
Hier hätte er seine Ruhe und keiner würde ihn finden. Ruhe. Genau das  
  
brauchte er jetzt. Oder brauchte er Draco?  
  
Er entschied sich fürs Erste einmal für die Ruhe. Den ganzen Tag verließ er  
  
den Turm nicht. Es war albern. Vor was verdammt noch mal versteckte er sich?  
  
Er konnte sich ja auch nicht für den Rest seiner Schulzeit hier vor Malfoy  
  
und den anderen verstecken.  
  
Hermine und Ron machten sich sicher schon Sorgen und so entschloss er sich  
  
dann doch runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.  
  
"Passwort?", erklang die Stimme der fetten Dame, die Harry aus seinen  
  
Gedanken riss. "Öhm ja, Feuerwirbel", murmelte Harry und das Portrait  
  
schwang zur Seite und gab Harry den Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei.  
  
"Harry!", schrie Hermine erleichtert als sie ihn sah. "Wo warst du? Wir  
  
haben uns Sorgen gemacht." Sie fiel ihm um den Hals.  
  
"Ich musste Nachdenken", gab Harry leise zurück.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Ron, der nun auch dazu kam.  
  
"Es geht mir gut, aber ich bin müde. Ich werde mich hinlegen", sagte Harry,  
  
lächelte seine Freunde kurz an und verschwand im Schlafsaal der Jungen.  
  
Nein, er war noch nicht müde, aber er wollte und musste mit jemanden reden  
  
und das war Sirius; nur er könnte ihn verstehen und vielleicht sogar ihm  
  
helfen. Also holte er Feder, Tinte und Pergament raus.  
  
"Lieber Sirius, danke für deinen Brief. Wie geht es dir? Also heute ist mir  
  
was Komisches passiert..." Nee, das könnt er unmöglich so schreiben. Er  
  
zerknüllte das Pergament und begann von Neuem.  
  
"Hallo Sirius, ich hab mich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut. Ich hab mich  
  
gestern mal wieder mit Malfoy geprügelt....."  
  
Nachdem er das Pergament bis zum Ende voll geschrieben hatte, rollte er es  
  
sorgfältig zusammen. 'Hoffentlich kann Sirius mir helfen. Ich weiß einfach  
  
nicht, was ich noch machen soll!', dachte er, während er sich auf den Weg in  
  
Richtung Eulerei machte. Als er diese betrat, flog auch schon Hedwig auf ihn  
  
zu und ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder. Harry streichelte sie zart mit  
  
seinem Finger und sie dankte es ihm mit einem Schuschuhen.  
  
"Kannst du das zu Sirius bringen?", fragte er sie und hielt ihr die  
  
Pergamentrolle unter den Schnabel. Sie ließ einen Laut vernehmen, was Harry  
  
als Zustimmung interpretierte und ihr die Nachricht ans Bein band. "Bitte  
  
komm mit einer hilfreichen Antwort zurück!", flehte er noch, ehe sie ihre  
  
weißen Schwingen ausbreitete und sich in die Lüfte erhob.  
  
Harry blickte ihr nach und auch als sie schon längst nicht mehr zu sehen war  
  
schaute er immer noch zum Horizont, als würde er darauf warten, dass sie  
  
jeden Moment zurück kommt...  
  
'Hoffentlich beeilt sich Sirius', dachte Harry als er die Treppe zur Eulerei  
  
hinunter stieg. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Empfand er doch mehr als er  
  
zugeben wollte, für Draco. Er musste nur an seine wunderschönen Augen denken  
  
und sein Herz schlug dreimal so schnell.  
  
Gedankenversunken lief er den langen Korridor entlang. Eine Tür ging auf und  
  
"RUMS", Harry lief dagegen. Leicht benommen taumelte er zurück. "Harry ist  
  
dir was passiert?", fragte eine männliche Stimme. Harry rieb sich den Kopf  
  
öffnete die Augen und sah.... Sirius.  
  
Im ersten Moment konnte Harry nur denken: 'Aua!' und im zweiten: 'Das ging  
  
aber schnell! Hedwig du bist einfach genial!'  
  
"Harry, Harry.. hörst du mich?" Erschrocken, dass Harry nicht reagiert  
  
sprang sein Pate zu ihm und umfasste ihn. "Harry geht's dir gut?" "Ja geht  
  
schon wieder", antwortete Harry mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht. "Tut mir echt  
  
leid."  
  
"Schon gut Sirius. Erzähl mir lieber mal, was du hier machst!",  
  
fragte Harry sichtlich interessiert daran zu erfahren, was sein Pate in  
  
Merlins Namen denn hier machte.  
  
Sirius war sichtlich überrascht über Harrys Frage und suchte schnell nach  
  
einer Antwort. "Ich besuche Dumbledore. Er äh... hat mich um einen Gefallen  
  
gebeten", nuschelte er.  
  
"Ist das nicht Lupins Klassenzimmer?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja.. ja du weißt ja, wir waren gute Freunde und sind es immer noch. Aber  
  
jetzt erzähl mir mal, warum du so gedankenverloren durch die Gänge rennst!"  
  
Harry wurde ganz still. Er hatte den Brief also nicht bekommen. Was sollte  
  
er denn jetzt tun? Für was würde ihn Sirius halten. Sirius Stimme riss ihn  
  
aus den Gedanken: "Harry, was ist denn los? Mit dir stimmt doch was nicht."  
  
"Was soll denn sein?", konterte er schnippisch. Er konnte es ihm nicht  
  
sagen; durch den Brief ja aber so.... nein!  
  
"Oh! Hallo Harry!", sagte Lupin freundlich zu Harry und wandte sich dann an  
  
Sirius: "Was diskutiert ihr das hier auf dem Flur? Kommt doch rein!" Er  
  
lächelte wieder Harry an. "Auf einen Tee, Harry?" Harry nickte und Sirius  
  
schob ihn in den Klassenraum und dann weiter in Lupins Büro.  
  
"Setzt dich Harry! Du siehst eh sehr blass aus", sagte Lupin und rückte  
  
einen Stuhl vom Tisch weg. Harry setzte sich etwas missmutig hin.  
  
"Also...", begann Sirius erneut. "Was ist los?" Er schaute Harry sehr  
  
besorgt an. "Sirius was soll denn los sein? Mir geht's gut, ok?!", sagte  
  
Harry und machte auf einmal große Augen. Das war nicht seine Eule die da vor  
  
dem Fenster saß. 'Nein bloß nicht! Nicht jetzt!', dachte Harry.  
  
Doch es war Hedwig. Lupin öffnete das Fenster und sie flatterte direkt auf  
  
Sirius Schulter. "Na Hedwig, wie geht es dir denn?", fragte er und strich  
  
ihr über die Federn. Sie schuschute und streckte ihm ihr Beinchen entgegen.  
  
"Oh! Du hast einen Brief für Harry?" Sie zwickte ihm in den Finger. " Für  
  
mich?" Sie schuschute wieder. Sirius nahm den Brief und Hedwig segelte zu  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry wurde noch blasser. Jetzt weiß Sirius gleich alles. Dass er sich in  
  
Draco verliebt hatte, obwohl er ziemlich mies ist. Was würde Sirius wohl  
  
sagen? Harrys Herz klopfte wie wild. Sirius entrollte das Pergament und  
  
begann zu lesen.  
  
Während Sirius las und Harry ihn gebannt anstarrte, füllte Lupin den  
  
Teekessel mit Wasser. Er setzte ihn über das Feuer und tippte mit seinem  
  
Zauberstab dagegen. Sofort begann der Kessel zu zischen. Lupin stellte ihnen  
  
drei etwas schammelige Tassen auf den Tisch und legte drei Teebeutel hinein.  
  
Sirius rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen und Lupin goss Wasser in die  
  
Tassen.  
  
"Hm...", machte Sirius.  
  
Harry traute sich nicht wirklich seinen Patenonkel anzuschauen. Was er jetzt  
  
wohl von ihm denkt. "Harry..", begann Sirius, " ich weiß, wie das ist."  
  
Harry starrte ihn an "Was?", brachte er gerade noch raus. Sirius lächelte  
  
ihn stand auf und ging zu Remus rüber, der schon etwas entsetzt schaute. Er  
  
drückte Remus den Brief in die Hand und setzte sich wieder.  
  
Remus las den Brief und schwieg. "Nun, also...was meinst du dazu?", fragte  
  
Sirius ihn. "Kann ich dich mal kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?" "Klar." Die  
  
Beiden verließen das Büro und Harry blieb alleine zurück. Er starrte auf  
  
seine Teetasse. Seine Mund war trocken, doch er konnte nichts trinken. Er  
  
hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn er es täte, er sich sofort übergeben müsste.  
  
Während Harry da saß und mit seiner Übelkeit kämpfte, diskutierten Sirius  
  
und Lupin vor der Tür.  
  
Sirius schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah Remus an: "Also Remus, was  
  
meinst du dazu?". Er schwieg einen kleinen Moment... "Was soll ich dazu  
  
sagen Siri, ich bin schon überrascht, aber wir kennen das doch", sagte er  
  
und nahm Sirius Hand. "Ja, aber warum Malfoy?" fragte Sirius sehr laut.  
  
"Pssst....... nicht so laut Sirius!", gab Remus zurück und legte ihm die  
  
andere Hand auf den Mund. Sirius nickte. "Aber was soll ich denn jetzt  
  
machen?"  
  
"Ich denke wir müssen seine Gefühle akzeptieren, Sirius!"  
  
"Aber Remus, verstehst du denn nicht was ich meine? Muss es denn unbedingt  
  
Draco Malfoy sein? Warum nicht Ron oder ein anderer Gryffindor?" Er ballte  
  
seine Hand zu einer Faust und schlug gegen die Wand. "Remus, ich versteh die  
  
Welt nicht mehr. Wieso verliebt er sich in einen der größten Anhänger  
  
Voldemorts?"  
  
Beruhigend legte Remus seine Hand auf Sirius Schulter. "Du weißt doch, wo  
  
die Liebe hinfällt das weiß kein Mensch. Warten wir es doch erst einmal ab",  
  
flötete er und lächelte seinen Freund fröhlich an. Sirius legte seine Hand  
  
an Remus Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich. "Hör auf damit! Wenn uns jemand sieht",  
  
kicherte er und errötete.  
  
"Ist doch keiner da Re", sagte Sirius um ihn zu beruhigen, bevor er anfing  
  
seinen Hals zu liebkosen. "Ich hab dich so vermisst Sirius", brachte Remus  
  
gerade noch heraus, bevor Sirius ihn küsste. Sie standen noch eine kurze  
  
Zeit zusammen vor der Tür und küssten sich innig, als die Türklinke nach  
  
unten ging. Sofort drückte Remus Sirius weg. Harry hatte die Tür geöffnet  
  
"Was macht ihr so lange?", fraget er sauer. "Ich gehe jetzt schlafen", und  
  
schon war er an den Beiden vorbei gegangen. "Harry!", rief Sirius, "Warte  
  
doch". Doch Harry ging weiter er war mittlerweile so sauer. Eine Hand griff  
  
ihn und zerrte ihn rum. "Jetzt warte doch!" Es war Sirius  
  
"WAS?", schrie er.  
  
"Es tut mir leid Harry. Ich, ich habe mich mit Lupin fest gequatscht,  
  
entschuldige." Doch Harry wollte es nicht hören. Er riss sich aus Sirius  
  
Griff los und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Na toll, ich hab gedacht er würde mir  
  
helfen. 


	3. Zufall Über Zufall

So da sind wie wieder !! Danke für die Kommies!!!Und nun Ohne Große  
Reden zu schwingen Kapitel drei!(o.o)  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
** Zufall über Zufall**  
  
Harry stapfte sauer zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Verdammt wenigstens von Sirius hätte er mehr Verständnis erwartet. Aber nein, er quatscht sich ja  
mal eben mit Lupin fest, als wenn nichts wäre. Einen tollen Patenonkel hatte er da. Harry sagte das Passwort "Feuerwirbel" noch bevor die Fette  
Dame ihn fragen konnte. Sie schwang zur Seite und er trat in den  
Gemeinschaftsraum.  
"Harry wo warst du?", fragte ihn Hermine stürmisch.  
  
"Ich musste nachdenken!", antwortete er knapp und stampfte davon. Hermine stand sprachlos da und sah Harry hinterher wie er in den Schlafsaal  
der Jungen verschwand. "Was ist bloß mit ihm los" sagte sie mehr zu sich  
selbst, als zu Ron der soeben neben ihr erschienen war. "Das würde mich  
auch mal interessieren, ich werde mit ihm reden" sagte Ron und lief die  
Treppe hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal.  
  
Harry hatte sich schon umgezogen und seine Vorhänge zugezogen. Leise trat  
Ron an sein Bett. "Harry?", fragte er zaghaft. ‚Geh weg', dachte sich Harry, doch er sagte nichts. Vielleicht würde Ron ja verschwinden, wenn er sich schlafend stellte. "Harry, ich bin nicht dumm! Ich weiß dass du noch wach bist!" Ron versuchte das Ganze noch fünf weitere male und dann gab er schließlich auf und verließ den Schlafsaal. Harry lag alleine im Bett und  
dachte nach.  
  
'Was ist nur mit mir los'. Dieser Gedanke schoss ihm ohne Unterbrechung durch den Kopf. Er lag lange wach, und bekam mit wie Ron, Neville, Dean und Seamus ins Bett gingen. Und auch noch lange Zeit später war er immer noch nicht eingeschlafen. Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen, also schob er den  
Vorhang bei Seite und schnappte sich aus seinem Koffer den Tarnumhang  
seines Vaters.  
  
Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Astronomie Turm. Dort könnte er sicher  
besser nachdenken. Er schlich wie auf Katzenpfoten durch die Gänge. Ein Auge nach vorne und eines auf die Karte der Rumtreiber. Niemand war auf dem  
Korridoren. Mr. Filch war in seinem Büro und die Lehrer schliefen schon  
fest. Nachts erschien ihm der Weg immer ewig lang. Er war kurz vor dem  
Turm, als er aus einem Klassenraum Geräusche hörte. Er blickte auf die  
Karte um festzustellen wer dort war... und erschrak.  
  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein was machten Sirius und Professor Lupin um diese  
Uhrzeit in diesem Klassenraum. Er machte den Ansatz schnell und leise vorbei zu gehen, doch dann wurde er neugierig, ging einen Schritt zurück und öffnete ganz vorsichtig die Tür. Was er da sah konnte er nicht glauben,  
er rieb sich die Augen, doch er sah noch das gleiche. Sirius stand vor  
Remus, sein Oberkörper war frei, und er küsste ihn. Harrys Augen wurden immer größer, aber er konnte nicht wegschauen. Sirius strich langsam mit seinen Fingern über Remus Lippen und Küsste ihn wieder. Beide blickten sich  
tief in die Augen. Harry verstand langsam was er dort sah, doch er wurde immer neugieriger. Sirius lenkte Remus ganz langsam zum Pult, dort angekommen drückte er ihn  
vorsichtig nach hinten. Wieder küssten sie sich innig, dann  
  
fing Sirius langsam, quälend langsam an, ihn auszuziehen, für jeden Knopf,  
jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er von dem Hemd befreite, brauchte er eine  
Ewigkeit. Mit Lippen, Zunge und Fingerkuppen liebkoste er jedes neu  
entdeckte Stück freie Haut von Remus. Jetzt wurde es Harry zu viel, die beiden waren zusammen und dann diese Reaktion als sie den Brief lasen wo drin stand er wäre in Malfoy verliebt. Er war stinksauer. Er machte eine  
Schritt nach vorne nahm sich den Tarnumhang ab und riss die Tür auf.  
Sirius und Remus, vom Geräusch der aufschwingenden Tür hoch geschreckt,  
starrten ihn entsetzt an.  
  
"Was..was..", stotterte Harry und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
  
"Harry....wir wollten es dir sagen..aber du!", begann Sirius.  
  
"Wie lange?", fragte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
"Sehr lange... eigentlich" sagte Remus der Mittlerweile sich wieder schnell angezogen hatte. "Das kann alles nicht wahr sein" schrie Harry nun mit all seiner letzten Kraft. "Ich hab wer weiß was Gedacht was ihr von mir denkt"  
tränen liefen ihm nun über die Wangen.  
  
"Harry, wir wussten nicht wie wir es dir sagen sollten!", verteidigte sich Sirius und machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Harry wich zurück. "Fass mich nicht an! Und ich dachte ich könnte dir vertrauen!". Er drehte sich um und  
rannte davon.  
  
Er rannte so schnell er könnte, Quer durchs Schloss, ihm war es egal wenn ihn jetzt jemand sehen würde. Er rannte die Treppen hinunter und raus auf  
den Schulhof. Tränen vertrübten ihm den Blick. "RUMMS"  
  
Harry fiel. Ein fühlte einen leichten Schmerz! Er rieb sich den Kopf und riss erschrocken die Augen auf: "MALFOY!", "POTTER!", kam die Antwort mit  
schmerzverzerrter Stimme! "Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als dauernd  
Leute umzurennen?"  
  
Beide richteten sich schnell auf. Malfoy klopfte sich seine Robe ab.  
  
"Und was hast du hier zu suchen?", gab Harry zurück. "Wenn du in deinem Bett gewesen wärst, dann hätte ich dich auch jetzt nicht umgerannt!" "Pah,  
das selbe könnte ich von dir auch behaupten, Potter!"  
  
Harry fragte sich mal wieder wie Malfoy es immer schaffte seinen Namen so  
schön herablassend auszusprechen.  
  
"Sag mal, wieso streiten wir eigentlich immer?", kam es dann plötzlich von  
Malfoy. Harry sah ihn überrascht an.  
  
"Keine Ahnung", antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern  
  
"Vielleicht brauchen wir das ja Malfoy" fügte Harry nach kurzer zeit hinzu. "Hmm" entgegnete ihm Malfoy. Sie entschlossen sich zu der Bank zu gehen und sich hinzusetzten. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Ruhe, und sie starrten Löcher in die Luft. "Sag mal Potter, was ist mit dir los?" fragte Malfoy, Harry der etwas erschrocken war nuschelte nur "Was soll den los sein?". "Na ja  
Potter du hattest eben noch Tränen in den Augen".  
  
"Hatte ich nicht!", protestierte Harry, doch es lag nicht der hauch von  
Stärke in seiner Aussage.  
  
"Potter, denkste echt ich bin so dumm und sehe das nicht. Ich kenn dich gut genug, das kannste mir glauben, um zu sehen wann es dir gut geht und wann nicht! Und gerade geht es dir nicht gut!" Harry starrte auf den Boden vor  
sich. Was sollte er dazu sagen?  
  
Er schwieg einige Zeit lang. Bis Draco ihn leicht in die Seite schlug "Was ist denn los, nun sag schon" bettelte Draco fast. Harry stand auf und sah  
ihn an, wieder hatte er glasige Augen. "Es geht dich nichts an Malfoy"  
schrie Harry und rannte weinend davon. Doch so leicht ließ sich Malfoy  
nicht abschütteln, nicht heute. Er setzte Harry nach und hatte ihn schließlich am Portal eingeholt. Draco packte Harry am Arm und hielt ihn  
fest.  
  
SB/RL  
  
Remus und Sirius stritten währenddessen, darüber ob und wann sie es Harry  
hätten sagen sollen.  
  
"Sirius, er hat Recht gerade du als sein Pate hättest es ihm sagen sollen!"  
  
Sirius war sichtlich geschockt das von seinem Engel zu hören. Er überlegt einen kleinen Moment "Du bist sein Lehrer" konterte er schnippisch. "Mensch Sirius du hast die Verantwortung für ihn, du hättest es ihm sagen müssen"  
murmelte Remus etwas vorsichtig.  
  
HP/DM "Lass mich los Malfoy" feixte Harry ihn an, ihm liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. "Nein" befahl Draco und zog Harry wieder raus zur Bank "Ich lasse  
dich erst gehen wenn du mir sagst was los ist" sagte Draco und drückte Harry zurück auf die Bank "Also erzähl!"er setzte sich vorsichtig neben  
ihn.  
  
Von Harrys Arm aus durchfuhr ein wohliger Schauer seinen Körper.  
  
"Ich will aber nicht!", protestierte Harry und richtete seinen Blick in den  
Himmel. Draco legte seine Hand auf Harrys Wange und drehte vorsichtig Harrys zu sich. Harry konnte nichts anderes tun als Malfoy direkt in die  
Augen zu schauen. In diese unendlich tiefen grauen Augen.  
  
RL/SB  
  
"Remus, verzeih mir. Ich ich.....du hast Recht. Ich war nur so Sauer auf mich selber. Wenn ich es ihm gesagt hätte, dann wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser doofen Situation.", jammerte Sirius. Remus legte seinen Arm um Sirius. "Komm schon, ein wenig bin ich auch Schuld. Schließlich war ich der Grund wieso du in Hogwarts bist. Hätte ich dich nicht angefleht herzukommen, dann hättest du seinen Brief bekommen und ihn einfach beantwortet. Ich denke das wäre Harry lieber gewesen."  
  
HP/DM  
  
Er war von Dracos Augen fasziniert, er wollte nicht mehr wegsehen. Aber Draco wollte wissen was mit ihm los ist, und er konnte es ihm nicht sagen,  
nicht das er ihn liebt und schon gar nicht das Lupin und Black ein Paar sind. So wenig wie es ihm auch gefiel sich von Draco zu entfernen stand er  
wieder auf. "Oh nein Potter du Bleibst hier"  
  
"Draco, bitte!", flehte Harry. Draco schaute ihn verdutzt an. Seit wann bittet Harry ihn um etwas und seit wann nannten sie sich beim Vornamen? Er spürte wie etwas Feuchtes auf seine Hand lief. Tränen. Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr, doch er konnte Harry nicht gehen lasse, denn er war der  
Grund wieso er heute Nacht draußen gewesen war.  
  
"Nein Harry.... ich lass dich nicht gehen" begann Draco der sich mittlerweile auch wieder erhoben hatte, und Harry, in seine wunderschönen grünen Augen sah. Diese Augen von denen er so fasziniert war. Tief aus den  
wunderschönen Gedanken gerissen vernahm er von Harrys Seite nur  
noch"...warum nicht?".  
  
"Weil.....weil." Er über legte kurz. Das konnte er nicht sagen. "Ach Harry, weil ich das ewige hin und her Leid bin und jetzt mal klare Verhältnisse  
will! Ich hab es satt zu streiten und zu zergeln!"  
  
"Draco, ich auch, aber versteh mich bitte! Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."  
  
"Na gut, aber wie soll es nun weiter gehen?"  
  
"Was meinst du, wie es mit UNS weiter gehen soll? Ich verstehe dich nicht"  
fragte Harry ratlos. "Ja wie es mit UNS weitergehen soll" begann Draco "Entweder wir sind nur am streiten oder wir reden normal" schloss er den Satz ab. Harry sah ihn immer noch fragend an. Dann machte er einen Schritt weg von Draco "Am besten Draco wir sehen uns gar nicht mehr" sagte er und  
ging.  
  
Draco blieb alleine auf der Bank zurück. Sein Mund war trocken und seine Augen auch. Er fühlte sich als hätte jemand seinen Besen entzwei gebrochen.  
Immer wieder hallten Harrys Worte ihn ihm wieder. "Am besten Draco wir sehen uns gar nicht mehr." Wie sollte das denn bitte gehen? Spätestens beim  
Essen und im Unterricht würden sie sich sehen.  
  
Diese Nacht war für beide schlaflos. Jeder dachte an den anderen, und wie es möglich ist sich nicht mehr über den Weg zu laufen, und genau da hatten sie schon das Problem, die ersten zwei Stunden Zaubertrankunterricht bei  
Snape.  
  
Soooo, dass war es erst mal wieder fürs erste o.O  
Keine Angst ihr müsst nicht Lange Warten, hoffen wir   
Wie immer über Kommies würden wir uns Freuen O.O


	4. Nachsitzen

Tadaaaaaaaaa!!!(o.o) So da sind wir wieder !! Und wie soll es auch  
sein Kapitel 4. Wir sitzen schon sehr lange an der slash und wenn wir nicht so faul wären die mal zu korrigieren dann hättet ihr es jetzt wetten schon bis  
Kapitel 12.  
Jaja ihr lest richtig wir sind eigentlich schon mit Kapitel 12 fertig  
(heute geworden)!  
Also fleißig Kommis schreiben dann geht's schneller lieb mit Augen  
anflehe  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Nachsitzen  
  
Harry hatte beschlossen das es das Beste sei, wenn er besonders früh aufstand um zu Frühstücken. Malfoy war da sicher noch nicht wach und auch so gut wie kein anderer. Lustlos schlurfte er zur Großen Halle. Er setzte  
sich an den Gryffindortisch und schüttete sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein.  
Eigentlich hatte er keinen Durst und auch keinen Hunger. Er knabberte gerade an einem Marmeladentoast rum, als niemand anderes an Draco Malfoy  
die Halle betrat. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Malfoy. ‚Was macht der denn schon früh hier?', dachte sich Harry. Auch Draco sah ihn jetzt, was sollte er machen zu ihm gehen oder nicht. Er entschloss sich dazu an den Slytherintisch ohne eine  
weiter Geste zu gehen. Die große Halle füllte sich, aber so schnell sie  
sich auch füllte so schnell wurde sie wieder leer. Denn der Unterricht  
begann. Ron und Hermine gesellten sich zu ihm. "Harry, was ist nur los mit dir?",  
fragte Hermine ihn nun schon zum tausendsten Mal.  
  
"Mir geht es gut!", antwortete Harry darauf immer und immer wieder.  
  
"Ron, sag doch auch mal was!", stichelte sie. Ron sah sie mit geschocktem  
Ausdruck an als hätte er gerade Snape nackt gesehen.  
  
"I...ich?", quiekte er.  
  
Hermine stöhnte und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer. Unterricht bei Snape, war immer das gleiche. Eine Aufgabe, einen Trank zu  
brauen und dann diejenigen zur Sau machen, die es falsch hatten. Es war wohl Snapes Hobby jeden tag mehrere zur Schnecke zumachen. Heute war Harry wieder mal dran, eigentlich sollte ein leicht roter Dampf aus dem Kessel kommen bei Harry und vielen anderen war er grün. "Können sie nicht lesen Mr. Potter" zischte Snape Harry sah nochmals zur Tafel, seine Augen wurden immer größer er hatte die Afrodilwurzel vergessen. "Nun Mr. Potter wie ich es ihnen ansehen kann haben sie entdeckt was sie vergessen haben" zischte Snape erneut. "Ja, die Afrodilwurzel" murmelte Harry. Wie konnte das nur  
passieren. Einen wink mit dem Zauberstab und Harry Gemisch war  
verschwunden.  
Blaise fing an zu lachen. Harry war sauer und zwar auf alle. Er musste sich nun echt am Riemen reißen  
um nicht auf Blais loszugehen.  
  
"Der Unterricht ist beendet!", zischte Snape. "Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy,  
wenn sie noch kurz bleiben würden. Auf ein Wort!"  
  
Harry schnaubte. Was wollte der alte Schleimbeutel denn jetzt schon wieder von ihm. Schnell verließen die anderen Schüler den Klassenraum, bloß weg  
von Snape. "Nun es ihnen beiden doch klar, das die Aktion am See konzequenzen haben wird. Sie werden beide eine Strafarbeit bekommen" er sah Draco böse an "und 30 Punkte Abzug für die jeweiligen Häuser" Beide sahen sich kurz geschockt  
an. "Sie beide werden sich heute Abend um acht bei mir HIER melden".  
"Aber Professor... das können Sie nicht machen!", versuchte Harry die drohende Strafe abzuwenden. "Und wie ich kann, Potter! Und jetzt raus aus  
meinem Klassenraum!", fauchte er Harry an. "Aber Professor! Wir haben Quidditch!", flehte Draco. Snape funkelte ihn  
böse an. "Raus!!", brüllte er.  
  
"Na klasse!", stöhnte Harry. "War ja klar."  
  
"Tut mir Leid.", gab Draco kleinlaut von sich und schlich davon. Ohne Draco eines Blickes zu würdigen ging Harry zum Gemeinschaftsraum. 'Das fehlte mir gerade noch... Strafarbeit zusammen mit der Person, mit der ich  
im Moment am wenigsten zusammen sein will. Das wird schief gehen... Das sehe ich kommen', dachte Harry, während er das Passwort nuschelte, um den  
Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu betreten.  
  
'Mist! Jetzt fällt heut Qudditch flach... und was noch schlimmer ist, ich muss mit Harry zusammen Nachsitzen. Ich will nicht den ganzen Abend seinen abweisenden Augen ausgesetzt sein! Nicht jetzt...' Draco stand an die Wand gelehnt in einem der vielen Gänge Hogwarts, als plötzlich Hermine um die  
Ecke kommt. "Granger!", zischt Draco leise. Hermine blieb stehen und starrt Malfoy an.  
  
"Das haste ja wieder toll hinbekommen, Malfoy! Ich hoffe du bist glücklich damit! Erst bringst du Harry fast um und jetzt noch Nachsitzen bei Snape!  
Klasse!", fuhrt sie ihn wütend an und rauschte davon.  
  
Draco war entsetzt über Hermines anfuhr, so was hätte er, ihr nicht zu getraut. Aber sie hat Recht, dachte er, sie hat vollkommen Recht. Der Tag  
ging schnell dem Ende zu und somit rückte die Strafarbeit für Draco und  
Harry näher. Es war zwei Minuten vor acht, als sich Harry und Draco das  
zweite Mal an diesem Tag sahen, direkt vor den Klassen Zimmer für  
Zaubertränke. Sie betraten gemeinsam den Raum. Sprachen aber kein Wort und würdigten sich nicht eines Blickes. Snape kam aus seinem Büro geschleimt und baute sich vor ihnen auf. "So so...also dann frisch ans Werk!", flötete er und grinste  
sie fies an.  
Er deutete mit der Hand auf den Tisch der Rechts stand. Harry und Draco hörten für einen kurzen Moment auf zu atmen. "Das werden sie beide heute  
alles fertig für den Zaubertrank unterricht machen" freute sich Snape regelrecht. "Sie beide kennen es ja Flubberwurmschleim, Brenneselkraut und die ganzen anderen Zutaten. Diese machen sie mir gebrauchsfähig, und das  
heute noch" das letzte schrie Snape schon.  
Snape zog ab und sie bleiben alleine mit den ekligen Zeug zurück. "Na toll!", stöhnte Harry und zog sich eine Schüssel mit Flubberwürmern rüber. Er machte sich an die Arbeite ohne weiter auf Draco zu achten. Angeekelt griff er nach dem Messer. Aber er war nicht der einzige, auch Draco hatte  
danach gelangt und ihre Hände berührten sich. Harry hatte sich so erschrocken dass er seine Hand sofort zurückzog. "Nimm  
du es, ich mahle zuerst die Borkenrinde" nuschelte Harry, stellte die  
Schüssel mit den Flubberwürmern weg, und holte sich die Rinde, während  
Draco sich das Messer nahm. Keiner hatte bisher ein weiteres Wort gesprochen. Harry dachte wieder mal an Sirius, was war er so Sauer auf ihn,  
dieser Idiot. "Ratsch" Harry war abgerutscht und anstatt die Rinde zu mahlen riss er sich die Finger auf. "Au" war das einzige was er von sich  
gab. Langsam tröpfelte das Blut auf den Tisch. Draco zuckte leicht zusammen. So  
ein Mist, dachte sich Harry. Jetzt muss ich in den Krankenflügel! Er  
steckte sich den Finger in den Mund und so ein weiteres Blutbad zu  
vermeiden.  
  
"Gib her!", kam es von Draco. "Was?" "Deine Hand!" Draco zog den Zauberstab  
hervor und Harry steckte ihm seine Hand hin.  
Draco murmelte leise eine Zauberspruch, den Harry nicht verstand, ein  
gleißend helles licht stieg aus Dracos Zauberstab hervor. Harry spürte etwas Warmes an seiner Hand es kitzelte und er konnte ein kleines lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Das Licht verschwand, und Harrys Hand sah so aus als wäre nichts passiert. "Öhm danke" sagte er kurz und knapp. Und machte sich  
wieder an die Rinde. Bloß nicht Draco anschauen dachte er sich. 'Ich will es jetzt wissen! Nur wie fang ich am besten an? Und was ist wenn es schief geht?', dachte sich Draco, als er gerade einen der Flubberwürmer strangulierte. "Harry?" Harry ignorierte Draco. "Harry?" Doch auch Dracos zweiter Versuch blieb erfolglos. "Harry... jetzt ignorier mich doch nicht  
die ganze Zeit!", schrie Draco ihn schon fast an. Harry schaute ihn kurz an und wandte seinen Blick dann wieder der Rinde zu.  
"Jetzt hör auf mich zu Ignorieren verdammt" schrie Draco. "Lass mich  
einfach in Ruhe Malfoy" sagte Harry ruhig ohne ihn auch nur einmal  
anzuschauen. "Du bist ein Arsch!", fauchte Draco. "Ich hab dir gestern nichts getan und ich hab dir heute nichts getan! Was soll der Scheiß? Bist du etwa noch ein  
Baby, dass du so trotzig bist?"  
  
In Harry stiegt Wut auf... "Was ist Potter, dazu hast du auch nichts zu sagen" schimpfte Draco weiter. Harrys Wut kochte. 'Wenn er nicht gleich aufhört dann kann er was erleben'  
dachte Harry. "Was ist nun Potter, was hab ich dir getan?" fragte Draco  
nochmals. Draco blickte Harry hasserfüllt an. Er wollte mit ihm reden und der andere  
ignorierte ihn einfach. Auch wenn er seinen Malfoy-Stolz fast ganz vergessen hatte, stieg er in diesem Moment doch wieder in ihm auf. "Bist du dir zu fein mit mir zu reden? Bin ich dir nicht gut genug? Was bildest du  
dir ein, wer du bist?"  
  
Harry drehte sich ruckartig um und blickt Draco direkt in die verengten  
Augen.  
  
"Warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen? Ist das zu viel verlangt? Ich kann einfach nicht mir dir reden. Es tut mir zu weh!", schrie Harry zurück  
und Tränen füllten seine Augen. Draco stand da, jede würde die er soeben heraufbeschworen hatte fiel von  
ihm. Was sagte Harry da gerade, 'Es tut mir zu weh'. Was hatte das zu  
bedeuten. "W-was ... meinst du d-damit Harry....mit es tut dir zu weh?"  
fragte Draco vorsichtig, der Harrys glänzende Augen sah. Harry richtete  
seinen Kopf auf und sah ihn an "Du tust mir weh" der Satz ging fast in  
seinem schluchzen unter.  
'Ich tue ihm weh?', hallte es immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Diese Frage verbrannte ihn innerlich. Tausende Flammen schlugen sich ihren Weg durch seinen Körper und sein Blick trübte sich. Er konnte das eben gehörte nicht verarbeiten. Doch ein Schluchzen von Harry riss ihn in die Realität zurück.  
Harry hatte sich auf einen Stuhl fallen lassen und sein Gesicht mit den  
Händen bedeckt. "Harry" fragte Draco vorsichtig. 'Was ist bloß mit ihm?' dachte Draco, er ging um den Tisch rum und kniete sich vor Harry. "Sag doch endlich was ich dir getan habe?" bettelte Draco fast. Harry sagte nichts das einzige was Draco von ihm vernehmen konnte war sein klägliches schluchzen was er hinter seinen Händen vergrub. Draco nahm seine Hände weh und versuchte in Harry  
wunderschöne grüne Augen zu schauen. "Sag schon" bat er Harry nochmals. Harry stand mit so einer wucht auf der Draco nah hinten fiel und der Stuhl umflog. Er ging ein Paar schnell Schritte von Draco weg, drehte sich rum  
und schrie: "Du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen Draco Malfoy".  
Nach diesen Worten stürmte Harry aus dem Zimmer und hinterließ einen  
geschockten Draco. Die Flammen in seinem Innern waren wie durch eine Flutwelle gelöscht. Stille. Er spürte überhaupt nichts. 'Ich habe ihm sein Herz gestohlen? Und das tut ihm weh? ... Er, er hat sich in mich verliebt  
und will es nicht?' Doch gegen seinen Verstand, der ihm sagt, dass es  
keinen Zweck hat Harry hinterherzulaufen rannte nun auch er aus dem  
Klassenzimmer. Harrys Schritte verhallten schon doch Draco rannte, als ginge es um sein Leben. Er folgte nicht seinem Verstand, er folgte seinem Herzen. Das war das einzige, was er jetzt wollte... auf sein Herz hören.  
  
Die Geräusche von Harry wurden immer lauter, er musste also schon aufgeholt haben und womöglich währe es nicht mehr weit gewesen, wenn nicht plötzlich  
eine große Gestalt, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Zauberumhang vor ihm  
aufgetaucht währe.  
Draco registrierte die Gestalt zu Spät "RUMPS". Er knallte nach hinten, bevor er überhaupt nachschauen konnte gegen wen er gerannt war packte ihn eine Hand an der Schulter und zog ihn unsanft auf die Beine. "Was machen  
Sie hier Mr. Malfoy" feixte ihn Snape an. "Öhm.... Professor, also hmm" stotterte Draco. " Nun was ist, und wo ist Potter?" schrie Snape ihn an.  
Jetzt kam Draco eine Idee wie er sich und Harry aus dem Schlamassel vielleicht noch Retten konnte. "Professor, Potter war schlecht, er ist aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürzt, na ja ich wollte nur zu sehen das er die Kerker  
nicht voll kotzt"  
"Dann gehen Sie ihn gefälligst holen! Kotzen kann er später!", fuhr ihn  
Snape an. "Los!", zischte er dann noch, als Draco scheinbar nicht  
reagierte.  
  
Doch Draco interessierte es gar nicht, was Snape da ableierte. Ihn  
interessierte nur eins: Was fühlt Harry für ihn? Ist es wirklich Hass?  
  
Snape hatte den Weg freigegeben und Draco rannte auch schon los. Harry war nicht mehr zu hören. Was nun? Da erinnerte sich Draco, wohin dieser Gang führte. 'Aber er wird doch nicht um diese Uhrzeit zum See gehen?', fragte  
er sich, während er schon auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Als er unter den Freien Himmel trat, war nirgends eine Spur von Harry. 'Wo ist der bloß hin' fragte er sich. Und fing an seine Schritte Richtung See  
wieder zu beschleunigen. Ihm kam dieser Kurze weg vor als bräuchte er Stunden dafür. 'Was empfindet er nun für mich, ist es das gleiche was ich  
für ihn empfinde. Er wird doch nichts Unvernünftiges tun?' Bei seinem letzten Gedanke fing er noch schneller an zu rennen. Er erreichte den See völlig außer Atem, stütze seine Hande auf die Knie und holte erst mal tief Luft, dann fing er an nach Harry Ausschau zu halten. Und tatsächlich er saß  
zusammengesunken direkt am Ufer.  
  
'Was hab ich nur gesagt? Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe! Jetzt kann ich ihm nie mehr in die Augen sehen. Was hab ich nur getan? Er hasst mich und er wird mich jetzt noch viel mehr hassen. Er wird es den anderen sagen.  
Alles werden mich auslachen. Meine Freunde werden mich dafür hassen und dann... dann hab ich niemanden mehr. Ist solch ein Leben noch Lebenswert?'  
  
Harry blickte auf die stille Wasseroberfläche. Der Mond schien und war deutlich im Wasser abgezeichnet und kleine funkende Sterne leuchteten im  
See wie Diamanten. Der See wirkte so erlösend... Er spiegelte die  
Unendlichkeit... die Erlösung. Erlösung von allem Leid und Schmerz. Der  
Eingang in den ewigen Frieden. Harrys Augen glänzten, sie waren vom Leid gezeichnet. Er wollte und konnte  
nicht mehr, und nichts und niemanden wolle und könne ihn jetzt noch aufhalten. Wie sehr hatte er gehofft wenn es raus ist würde es ihm besser gehen, doch dem war nicht so. Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah in das Wunderschöne Ruhige Wasser. 'Bald ist es vorbei ich muss nur noch ein paar  
schritte machen' dachte er, und als ob dieser Gedanken der Antrieb für seine Beine war stieg er ins Wasser. Es war kalt er spürte es wie tausend Stiche, doch diese schmerzen waren nichts gegen die schmerzen die sein Herz  
hatte. Er ging weiter, immer tiefer und tiefer wurde es. Das Wasser war kalt. So kalt, dass er seine Beine fast nicht mehr spürte.  
Doch es war kein Schmerz. Nein. Viel eher befreite es ihn von seinen Schmerzen. Von den Schmerzen seiner Seele, den Schmerzen... seines Herzens. 'Es tut mir leid Hedwig. Du bist wahrscheinlich die einzige, die mir noch die Treue halten würde, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Dumbledore wird sich um  
dich kümmern.' Und eben jenes Bild seiner Eule, die mit den sanften Schlägen ihre schneeweißen Flügel sich in die Höhe erhebt, lässt ihn das  
Gefühl der Freiheit in sich wahrnehmen und er meinte selbst fliegen zu  
können, so nahe war die Erlösung.  
Er stand nun bis zur Hüfte im Wasser. Seine Gedanken zerstreuten sich langsam und machten der Kälte des Wasser, seines Lebens platz. Er fing an  
am ganzen Körper zu Zittern, 'Nun ist es vorbei, dachte Harry, Verzeiht mir'. Er flog vorwärts in die eisige Dunkelheit. "Nein" schrie Draco der  
dies alles erst jetzt wahrnahm. "Nein Harry! Tu das nicht!", schrie Draco mit Leibeskräften und rannte auf den versinkenden Harry zu. Doch Harry hörte ihn nicht mehr. Sein Kopf war  
bereits unter Wasser.  
  
'Nein Harry! Warum tust du das?' Tränen bahnten sich den Weg durch Dracos  
Gesicht. Sie perlten hinab zu seinem Kinn und dann wurden die kleinen  
Kristalle hinfort getragen. 'Warum Harry? Das wollte ich nicht! Wenn du  
willst hasse ich dich wieder, aber bitte tu mir so was nicht an.'  
  
Endlich erreichte er das Ufer. Harry war nicht mehr zu sehen. Ziellos stürzte er sich in den See, sprang zu der Stelle an der die letzen feinen Bewegungen das Dasein des Jungen der lebt verklingen ließen. Auch für Draco  
war das Wasser nicht minder kalt, doch die Verzweiflung ließ ihn diese  
Kälte nicht wahrnehmen.  
  
Mit den Händen unter Wasser durchsuchte er die nähere Umgebung. Doch immer  
wieder fasste er in Leere. 'Harry, wo bist du nur?'  
  
Doch da, da hatte er was zu fassen bekommen. Er zog es hoch, und es war wirklich Harry, Mit all seiner Kraft zog Draco  
ihn an Land. "Harry" rief er "Harry mach die Augen auf". Doch nichts geschah, aber er atmete noch. "Mensch Harry bitte mach verdammt nicht mal  
die Augen auf" Draco rannen Tränen übers Gesicht. Doch so sehr er auch flehte, Harry regte sich nicht. Sein Körper ist in den wenigen Augenblicken ganz ausgekühlt, so kalt war das Wasser. "Nein Harry. Komm zu mir zurück! Und wenn du's schon nicht für mich tust, dann tu's für  
deine Freunde!", flehte Draco.  
  
Ihm fiel nur noch eine Möglichkeit ein: Er legte seine Lippen auf die von Harry und stieß einen Teil der seinen Luft in den leblosen Körper Harrys. Wieder und wieder. Und als ob er das Elixier des Lebens weitergeben würde erwachte Harry tatsächlich. Er spuckte Wasser und begann augenblicklich zu  
zittern. "Danke Harry! Danke!"  
Harry sah Draco an, sofort rannen ihm neue Tränen übers Gesicht. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Draco schloss ihn augenblicklich in die Arme. "Du Dummkopf" fing Draco an halb weinend zu sagen "Warum hast du das getan" Dracos Kopf lag mittlerweile auf Harrys Bauch. Er konnte nicht mehr anders als weinen. "D-Draco" sagt Harry mit zittriger Stimme. Draco sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Shhhhhhhh spar deine Energie" er beugte sich langsam über Harry und strich ihm eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht, ganz vorsichtig und behutsam. Er liebte diese dunkelgrünen wunderschönen Augen. "Draco" begann  
Harry noch mal "Sei still, bitte" bat ihn Draco. "Schließe deine Augen Harry", "Warum" fragte Harry. "Mach es einfach". Harry schloss die Augen  
und Draco kam Harry näher. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schloss Harry die Augen. Seine Lider verbargen nun die Tore, in den grünen unendlichen Kosmos des Jungen, der noch immer  
lebte. Draco überwand seine Zweifel, ob er Harry damit wehtun würde und  
schloss nun auch sein Augen. Er näherte sich Harry immer mehr an und je näher er kam, desto deutlicher wurde die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Man hätte  
meinen können kleine Blitze gingen von einem zum anderen über. Kleine  
Funken der Hoffnung, der Liebe und dann... dann berührte Draco Harrys  
Lippen sanft. Es war wie die Entladung eines angestauten Gewitters.  
Tausende von Gefühlen gingen auf den jeweils anderen über und es  
durchflutete sie, wie der Aufgang der Sonne am Morgen.  
  
So nu is aber schluss -.- !!!  
Huiii das war ja mal knapp, da hätten wir doch glatt ufhören können zu  
schreiben weil es Keinen Harry mehr gibt. Nein das könnten wir ja nicht machen, wäre ja dumm  
. So dann schreibt mal weiter fleißig kommis ann gibt's auch bald das neue  
Kapitel(O.O) 


	5. Freie Gefühle

_So da sind wir wieder und das natürlich mit einem Neuen Kapitel. O.o Wir hoffen die Story gefällt euch bisher. Und auch mal danke für die netten Kommi´s. Die bestätigen uns natürlich weiter zu machen_  
  
**Was Lange Währt Wird Endlich Wahr  
**  
**Kapitel 5**  
  
**_Freie Gefühle_**

Eine Ewigkeit schien verstrichen zu sein, bis sich Dracos von Harrys Lippen lösten. Mittlerweile war es stockfinster und eisigkalt geworden und Harry zitterte wie verrückt. Es war nicht nur die Kälte die seinen Körper beben ließ, sondern auch die Gefühle die plötzlich auf ihn einfluteten. Draco sah ihm tief in die Augen. Harry sah die Besorgtheit die sich in ihnen widerspiegelte und fühlte wie sein Herz sich erwärmte.  
  
"Harry, lass uns reingehen.", hauchte Draco. Er nickte stumm und Draco half ihm auf die zittrigen Beine. Eng aneinander geklammert machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Im Eingangsportal angekommen, schauten sie sich Vorsichtig um ob jemand in der nähe war. Doch nichts es war alles still. "Draco" sagte Harry mit zittriger Stimme Draco sah ihn an "Wo wollen wir jetzt hingehen?" beendete Harry seinen Satz. "Wir gehen in mein Zimmer, da haben wir unsere Ruhe". "A- aber" stammelte Harry, draco legte seinen Finger auf Harrys Lippen "Uns wird keiner sehen Harry ich verspreche es dir" sagte Draco.  
  
"Hm...", machte Harry und sie gingen vorsichtig weiter in Richtung Kerker. Langsam und leise schritten sie sie Treppen runter, aber sie gingen nicht den Weg, den Harry zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin kannte, sonder bogen in einen anderen Gang ein und bleiben schließlich vor einem Klassenzimmer stehen. "Draco?", flüsterte Harry. Draco legte einen Finger auf Harrys Mund und zog ihn hinter sich her ins Klassenzimmer. Das Zimmer war dunkel, muffig und leer. Draco ging auf eine Wand zu und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.  
  
Harry sah zu wie Draco seinen Zauberstab auf eine Stelle an der Wand richtete und dann leise sagte: "Sieh mein Blut, ist rein und edel, öffne dich, da ich es befehle!"  
  
Ein Blaues Licht schoss aus seinem Zauberstab an die Wand und machte eine Tür sichtbar. Harry riss die Augen auf. 'Was ist das, das kann doch nicht wahr sein' dachte er. Draco sah Harry tief in die Augen "Komm da haben wir unsere Ruhe". Draco ging mit Harry im Arm in sein Zimmer. Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht raus, erst diese Geheime Tür und dann alles so schön eingerichtet. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin, und erwärmte die Luft.  
  
"Draco das war Parsel, oder?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  
"Ja, und?" "Nichts, schon gut.", antwortete Harry schnell. 'Also war er es gewesen, der damals im zweiten Jahr die Schlange auf Justin Finch-Fletchley gehetzt hat.'  
  
Draco ging zu einem großen Schrank und öffnet die Türen. Mit beladenem Arm kam er zu Harry zurück. "Komm wir gehen erst einmal ins Bad, sonst bekommen wir nie die Kälte aus den Knochen."  
  
'Wir' schoss es durch Harry Kopf, 'hatte er wirklich wir gesagt'. "Na los Harry du musst genauso wie ich den Nassen Klamotten raus" sagte Draco leicht spöttisch und drückte Harry vor sich her ins Bad. Harry kam wieder nicht aus dem Staunen raus, 'Das ist ja noch viel schöner als das der Vertrauensschüler' dachte er. Draco zog sich den nassen Umhang aus und schmiss ihn in eine Ecke. Er bemerkte wie Harry sich erstaunt umsah "Ist toll hier oder?" fragte Draco mit vollem stolz. "J-ja das ist es" antwortete ihm Harry wie in Trance gesetzt. "Jetzt hör auf zu staunen, du musst aus den nassen Klamotten raus, los jetzt" befahl Draco der sich mittlerweile auch seinen Pullover ausgezogen Hatte.  
  
'Was?' Er konnte sich doch jetzt nicht einfach vor Draco ausziehen! Es war doch Draco, mit dem er hier im Bad war. Ja, Draco, mit dem er jetzt zusammen war... Waren sie das wirklich: Zusammen, oder was war das eben?  
  
"Was stehst du so rum? Willst du unbedingt wieder krank werden?", fragte Draco in einem spöttischen Ton. Harry drehte sich zu Draco und es verschlug den Atem: Draco stand nackt vor ihm. Ein blonder Engel. Harry Blick musterte jede noch so kleine Stelle auf Draco Körper: Die starke Brust- und Bauchmuskulatur, die strammen Beine und die muskulösen Arme, doch eines verzauberte ihn viel mehr als alles andere... dieses wunderschöne, fein geschnittene Gesicht, mit den sturmgrauen Augen.  
  
"Bin ich so hässlich Potter?", fragte Draco neugierig.  
  
'Hässlich, nein du bist nicht Hässlich du bist das wundervollste und schönste was ich je gesehen habe' dachte Harry doch er konnte nur "Nein" sagen, mehr brachte er bei diesem wunderbaren Anblick nicht über die Lippen ."Jetzt sieh endlich zu, dass du aus den nassen Klamotten rauskommst, Harry!" befahl ihm Draco. Harry zog sich ganz langsam den Umhang aus. Er ließ sich viel zeit damit. Er wollte nicht das Malfoy ihn nackt sieht, noch nicht.  
  
Draco drehte sich um und ging zu einer der zwei Duschen.  
  
Als Harry sah, dass Draco ihn nun nicht mehr beobachtete, zog er schnell alle Sachen aus und ging zu der Dusche, die der von Draco gegenüber lag. Er stellte das Wasser an und sofort breitete sich ein angenehmes Gefühl von Wärme in ihm aus. Es war so erholsam nach dem kalten Wasser jetzt diese Wärme aufnehmen zu können. Harry schloss seine Augen und richtete sein Gesicht nach dem Wasserregen aus.  
  
Plötzlich schreckte er auf. Etwas hatte sich von hinten um ihn geschlungen und er spürte jetzt einen warmen Körper an den seinen gepresst.  
  
Draco hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt und begann an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. "Harry", hauchte Draco immer wieder in sein Ohr. Harry war wie versteinert. Er konnte sich kein Stück rühren und bekam keinen Laut heraus. Überall da wo Draco ihn berührte hinterließ er eine brennende Spur. Langsam begann Harry sich zu entspannen und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter.  
  
Draco hatte ihn fest im Arm, seine Hand wanderte ganz vorsichtig und langsam von Harrys armen, über den Bauch. Seine Küsse überdeckten Harrys Hals. 'Hör nicht auf Draco' dachte Harry, der diesen Moment schon immer herbei gefleht hatte. Er löste den Kopf von Draco Schulter und drehte sich um damit er diese wunderschönen grauen Augen sehen konnte. Sekunden vergingen, bis sich ihre Lippen wieder fanden.  
  
Als sich ihre Lippen wieder schmerzhaft trennten drückte Harry sich ganz nahe an Draco, so dass sie nun beide die ganze Wärme des anderen spüren konnten. "Harry?", flüsterte Draco an Harrys Ohr. "Hm?" "Liebst du mich?" "Ja mein kleiner Drache!", säuselte er zurück, worauf er von Draco noch fester an sich gezogen wurde. "Draco?" "Hm?" "Ich wünschte du könntest deine Flügel ausbreiten und uns an einen entfernten Ort bringen. Weit weg von den Dingen, die uns jetzt hier treffen werden." Und auch wenn Draco es nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass Harrys Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.  
  
Sie hätten noch Stunden unter der Dusche stehen können, sich einfach in den armen liegen, doch leider spielte das Wasser dabei nicht mit. Erschrocken über die plötzliche Kälte sprangen sie aus der Dusche. Draco schmiss sich gleich ein Handtuch über und ging mit einem anderen zu Harry. "Hier" sagte Draco und hängte Harry das Handtusch über die Schulter, dieser Kuschelte sich sofort darin ein und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Dracos Schulter. Draco wusste genau was ihm jetzt durch den Kopf ging, "Keine Angst mein Engel, wir schaffen das" sagte er um Harry zu beruhigen. Langsam wanderten seine Küsse wieder von Harrys Ohr über den hals bis zum Mund, wo er endlich blieb um ihn innig zu küssen.  
  
Nach diesem langen, innigen Kuss gingen sie wieder zurück ins Zimmer. Draco ging zu einem Schrank und holte zwei große, flauschige Decken daraus hervor. "Hier! Unsere Kleider sind ja noch nass, die sollten wir noch trocknen lassen!", sagte Draco, während er Harry eine grüne Decke überreichte.  
  
Draco schlang die Decke um seinen Körper und setzte sich auf einen Sessel vor dem Feuer. Gerade als Harry sich daneben setzen wollte hielt ihn Draco davon ab: "Willst du nicht lieber zu mir kommen?" Harry überdachte das kurz und kam dann zu Draco, der ihm bereitwillig einen Platz auf seinem Schoß anbot. Harry setzte sich sanft und legte den Kopf nach hinten. Draco legte sofort seinen Arm um ihn und kraulte ihn sanft im Nacken. "Ich liebe dich so Draco, aber ich habe Angst vor dem was kommen wird.", flüsterte Harry. "Pschhhhht. Keine Sorge Harry, wir werden das schon überstehen. Doch jetzt lass uns nicht darüber reden." "Nein Draco!", entgegnete Harry, "Ich kann es nicht einfach bei Seite legen. Es geht einfach nicht. Es quält mich die ganze Zeit."  
  
"Harry" begann Draco, in seiner Stimme war ein funken Mitleid zu hören "Wir schaffen das, wir müssen nur zusammen halten". Harry sah ihn an auch Dracos Augen hatten sich verändert. "Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht Draco". Sie sahen sich lange an, liebkosten sich, bis sie letztendlich glücklich einschliefen.  
  
"Ich frag mich wo Harry ist?" schnaubte Ron wütend als sie in der Großen halle zum Frühstück waren. "Das würde mich auch interessieren" ward Hermine beiläufig ein die in den Tagespropheten vertieft war. "Das, das k-kann nicht wahr sein" schrie sie auf einmal. Ron der sich über ihren schrei erschrocken hatte blieb das Müsli im Hals stecken, er schnappte sich sein Glas Kürbissaft und trank einen Großen schluck davon. "Was?" fragt er Hermine als er das Müsli runter gespült hatte. Hermine starrte gefesselt auf den Tagespropheten, ihre Augen fingen an zu Glänzen. Auch rundherum in der halle wurde es lauter.  
  
"Was ist denn?", fragte Ron nun aufgeregt. Hermine konnte ihr Entsetzen nicht in Worte fassen. Sie hielt Ron einfach nur die Zeitung hin. Da prangerte es ihm auch schon entgegen: "Der dunkle Lord schlägt wieder zu!" "Nein... wo?", fragte Ron mit zitternder Stimme. "Ein Dorf in Nordengland", antwortete Hermine kurz.  
  
"Es war zu ruhig! Das hat Dad auch gesagt... und jetzt..." Ron war noch immer geschockt von dieser Nachricht und vergaß darüber ganz sein Essen.  
  
Viele Schüler tuschelten über das was der Tagesprophet geschrieben hatte. Eine große Unruhe war ausgebrochen. Bis sich Professor Dumbledore zu Wort meldete. Alle waren sofort still. "Wie es sich nun Sicher rumgesprochen unter euch hat, ist der dunkle Lord wieder da, dies ist kein Grund für euch jetzt Angst zu bekommen, denn ihr sind hier sicher. Ich werde nun leider die Wochenenden in Hogsmead streichen müssen." Professor Dumbeldore setzte sich wieder hin, und nur einen kurzen Moment später betrat Harry die große Halle.  
  
Er ging direkt zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Ron. Ron und Hermine starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Wo warst du, Harry?", fragte ihn Ron sofort. Kurz nach Harry betrag Draco die Große Halle und schritt Majestätisch zum Slytherintisch. Er setzte sich zwischen Crabbe und Goyle und lächelte Harry flüchtig zu. Harry starrte Draco an und erst Rons fuchtelnde hand holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück.  
  
"Wo warst du heute Nacht?"  
  
'Was soll ich ihnen jetzt sagen? Ich kann ihnen unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Nicht jetzt.' "Ich hab die Nacht woanders verbracht!", antwortete Harry kurz angebunden. Ron schaute ihn vielsagend an und natürlich kam die Frage, mit der Harry rechnen musste: "Und wo?", fragte Ron mit einem süffisanten Unterton.  
  
"Harry, haste das mit Voldemort gehört!", rief plötzlich Seamus zu ihm rüber. "Ne, was?", fragte er und stand auf um zu Seamus zu gehen. 'Puh, fürs erste gerettet' Er setzte sich und Seamus begann sofort damit ihn mit seinen wilden Theorien vollzulabern. Harry ließ immer wieder ein "Aha", "Ja" oder "Nein!" verlauten und Seamus war zufrieden. Immer wieder warf Harry einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu Draco rüber. Der war jedoch gerade zu sehr mit Pansy Parkinson beschäftigt, was Harry doch etwas eifersüchtig machte.  
  
Als Seamus endlich geendet hatte überlegte sich Harry, dass es vielleicht doch besser währe den Fragen von Hermine und Ron auszuweichen. Also versuchte er so unauffällig wie möglich die große Halle zu verlassen. Als er endlich draußen war, atmete er erleichtert auf. Niemand schien sein Gehen bemerkt zu haben.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah Lupin, der ihn zu sich hin winkte. 'Oh, ne!', dachte er sich und schlurfte zu Lupin rüber. Auf den hatte er nun am allerwenigsten Lust. "Ja, Professor?"  
  
"Würdest du mal kurz mit in mein Büro kommen? Ich hab etwas mit dir zu besprechen.", sagte er und lächelte Harry an. "Aber ich habe Unterricht!", protestierte Harry. "Ich hab schon mit Hagrid geredet. Es geht in Ordnung." Harry folgte Lupin widerwillig, er wollte doch unbedingt zu 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' dort würde er doch endlich wieder Draco sehen.  
  
Harry folgte Lupin durch die langen Gänge, bis schließlich eine Tür geöffnet wurde und Lupin in hineinbittet.  
  
"Setz dich Harry!" "Was soll ich hier?", fragte Harry gleichgültig. "Wir hoffen, dass du unsere Lage verstehen kannst", begann Lupin, "aber Sirius wollte es dir noch sagen." "Und jetzt kann er mirs nicht sagen?", fiel Harry ihm ins Wort. "Nein! Er musste in Dumbledores Auftrag verreisen. Harry, wir können verstehen, dass du Zeit brauchst um das zu verarbeiten. Aber gleichzeitig kannst du dir auch unserer vollen Unterstützung für deine Liebe gewiss sein." 'Toll. Jetzt, nachdem ich mich umbringen wollte!' Lupin redete weiter auf ihn ein, doch Harry hörte nur halb zu. Bei diesen Gedanken fiel Harry plötzlich ein, dass Draco ihn schon zwei Mal das Leben gerettet hatte und er sich nicht wirklich einmal bedankt hatte. Plötzlich sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf. "Professor, ich muss weg!", sagte er flüchtig und sprintete davon.  
  
'Was hat der denn plötzlich?'  
  
'Wie mach ich das jetzt nur...? Ich kann ihm unmöglich mitten im Unterricht einen Kuss auf die Stirn drücken! Moment mal.. ich bin doch beurlaubt für diese Stunde. Da kommt mir eine Idee...', dachte Harry, während er durch die Gänge Hogwarts lief.  
  
Er lief geradewegs in sein Zimmer und kramte in seinem Koffer. Irgendwo hier hatte er doch einen Katalog liegen gehabt! Er wühlte und wühlte und endlich fand er wonach er gesucht hatte.  
  
Eifrig blätterte er in den Seiten. "Das ist es!", schrie er und tippte auf eine Abbildung.  
  
Als Harry die Nachricht zu MagicSend verfasst und mit Hedwig verschickt hat, dachte er nur noch eins: 'Hoffentlich ist es rechtzeitig da!'  
  
Es läutete. "Mist, die nächste Stunde fängt an!", fluchte Harry, schnappte sich seine Sachen und sputete zum Zaubertrankunterricht.  
  
Harrys Herz sprang in die Höhe, als er seinen großen, stolzen Drachen vorm Eingang zum Klassenzimmer sah.  
  
Draco wartete vor dem Klassenzimmer auf ihn. Alle anderen so schien es waren schon im Raum. "Hi!", begrüße Harry Draco. 'Ich würde ihn ja zu gerne in meine Arme nehmen und küssen, aber wenn uns hier jemand sieht', dachte er. Doch Draco schien das reichlich egal zu sein. Er packte Harrys Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre Lippen berührten sich sanft. Harry schmiegte sich an Draco. "Nicht hier.", flüsterte Harry und Draco zog ihn in das nächstbeste Klassenzimmer.  
  
Ein langer, inniger und feuriger Kuss folgte, doch dann formten Harrys Lippen ein Grinsen und Draco löste sich von ihm!  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Draco verwundert. "Gar nix is!", kicherte Harry. "Du verheimlichst mir doch was", stellte Draco fest und verengte seine Augen.  
  
"Drac, das würde ich doch nieeee tun!", antwortete Harry gespielt unschuldig.  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy! Können Sie mir sagen, was Sie hier treiben?"  
  
Kam es von Professor McGonagall, die in der Tür aufgetaucht war. Draco fluchte leise. 'Wieso hatten sie die Tür nicht versiegelt?'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy würden sie nun bitte ihre Finger von Mr. Potter nehmen! Oder wollen sie das ich Professor Dumbledor davon unterrichte, dass sie in jeder Situation in der sie Potter begegnen versuchen ihn umzubringen!", kreischte sie.  
  
Erschrocken schubste Harry Draco von sich. "Wenn Sie nicht dazwischen gekommen währen, dann hätte ichs auch geschafft!", zischte Draco und schlängelte sich an ihr vorbei in den Gang.  
  
"Geht es Ihnen gut Mr Potter?", fragte McGonagal besorgt.  
  
"Ja, es ist nichts passiert", antwortete Harry kleinlaut. "Nun gehen Sie aber zum Unterricht, die Stunde hat längst angefangen", bemerkte sie noch, bevor sie wieder ihrer Wege ging.  
  
Die Stunde hatte zu Harrys und Dracos Glück noch nicht begonnen. Schnell setzte sich Harry auf seinen Platz. Und nur eine Sekunde später schlich Snape das Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Soooooo!", zischte er laut und alle Schüler verstummten sofort.  
  
"Da Mr. Potter und Mr.Malfoy zu freundlich waren uns neue Zutaten vorzubereiten können wir nun mit einem neuen Trank beginne...............blablabla.." Ab dieser Stelle hörte Harry schon nicht mehr zu, sonder dachte die ganze zeit schon sehnsüchtig ans Nachsitzen mit Draco.  
  
"Nun Mr Potter! Was sollte man dem Trank also noch hinzufügen?", fragte Snape hinterlistig. Scheinbar hatte er bemerkt, dass Harry nicht ganz anwesend war.  
  
"Einen Flubberwurm!", sagte Harry irritiert. Snape war geschockt. "Das... das ist richtig. Das gibt 10 Punkte", knurrte er verhalten. Gut, dass Harry sich gerade an die Szene erinnert hat, in der er die Flubberwürmer bearbeiten wollte, aber Drac gleichzeitig nach dem Messer griff. 'Das war einfach zu schön', dachte Harry in Nachhinein.  
  
Die Stunde war für Harrys Geschmack zu schnell rum gewesen, denn jetzt nach dem Mittagessen hatte er Wahrsagen. Ihm wurde schlecht als er an das muffige Turmzimmer dachte. Harry schlurfte mit Seamus an seiner Seite zur Großen Halle. Er setzte sich absichtlich nicht zu nah zu Ron und Hermine. Harry hatte Hunger und so lud er sich erst einmal eine große Portion Kartoffelsalat mit Würstchen auf seinen Teller und begann damit die Gurken aus dem Salat zu picken. Er hasste Gurken, doch der Kartoffelsalat war ein Gedicht! Hermine stand auf und setzte sich direkt ihm gegenüber. "Harry, was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt.  
  
Harry sah sie entsetzt an "Was soll denn los sein?" fauchte er leicht. "Du bist komisch Harry" konterte Hermine "Und ich, nun ja also wir, Ron und ich wir machen uns Sorgen um dich". Harry nahm sich noch eine Gabel Kartoffelsalat und stopfte ihn in seinen Mund. Nachdem er ihn einigermaßen runtergeschluckt hatte. "Hermine, bitte" begann er "mir geht es echt gut". Hermine wollte gerade anfangen nochmals nachzuhaken, als Harry aufstand und die Große Halle Richtung Turm verlasen hatte.  
  
_Soooo das wars fürs erste wiedermal jetzt warten wir erst mal geduldig ab bis wir ein Paar kommi´s haben wart. Dann bekommt ihr auch das nächste Kapitel O.o_


	6. Wiedersehen

**Soooo da sind wir wieder mit dem neuen Chap danke für die netten Kommis!! Wir hoffen euch gefällt das neue Kapitel auch o.O. Viel Spaß g. Über Kommis Freuen wir uns natürlich sehr!!!**

****

**Kapitel 6**  
  
**_„Wiedersehen"_**

Im Turm angekommen ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er kuschelte sich  
in die Kissen und dachte sehnsüchtig an Draco.  
  
'Ob er schon mal...Ich meine für mich wäre er der Erste! Aber er? So beliebt wie er bei den Mädchen ist.' Harry grübelte nach und es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich ins Herz, als er über Dracos Beziehung zu anderen  
Partnern nachdachte. 'Wir sind jetzt zusammen! Da wird er nicht! Oder  
doch?' Harry schlug mit der Faust in die Kissen. 'Was dachte er sich da eigentlich! Draco würde nie! Oder doch?'  
  
  
Harry konnte diese Gedanken einfach nicht loswerden. Immer und immer wieder dachte er darüber nach, bis die Tür aufging uns Ron hereinkam "Harry was machst du hier, wir haben gleich Wahrsagen". Harry der Sofort so tat als ob er was suchte, als die Tür aufging sagte nur "Ich weiß Ron ich suche dieses Dumme Buch für Wahrsagen, aber ich finde es nicht". "Ach egal" meinte Ron "Ich hab doch eins, kannst mit reinschauen". "Ok" Harry stand auf und ging  
mit Ron ins Klasen Zimmer für Wahrsagen.  
  
"Hallo meine Lieben", sagte sie mit ihrer gewöhnlichen rauchigen Stimme.  
  
Harry und Ron tauschten bedeutsame Blicke aus und lächelten. "Heute werden wir mit einem neuen Thema anfangen" sagte sie und begann das neue Thema zu  
erklären. Und so saßen sie zehn Minuten später jeder vor einer  
Porzellanschüssel, die mit einer milchigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, und versuchten mittels ihrer Gedanken Dampfschwaden aufsteigen zu lassen die  
sich in bestimmter Weise formen sollten. Aber es wollte nicht so Recht  
klappen.  
  
"Na Mr. Potter was sehen sie?", säuselte sie.  
  
"Ich äh....", er war Ron flehende Blicke zu.  
  
"Ich äh sehen..eine Art..Dolch! Ja, genau!"  
  
"So so, ja das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten!", sagte sie und senkte die Stimme. "Mein Lieber ich fürchte ihnen wird etwas passieren!" Ron ließ ein  
"Uhhhhhh", verlauten, welches nicht wirklich ängstlich klang und einige  
andere Schüler kicherten.  
Harry hatte die Schnauze voll immer und immer wieder seinen Tod oder sonstige unangenehme Sachen von ihr gesagt zu bekommen. 'Na dann werd ich  
das mal ein wenig weiter spinnen' dachte Harry und grinste. Professor  
Trelawney wollte sich gerade rumdrehen, als Harry "Ich fass es nicht Professor da ist noch was" schrie. Trelawney drehte sich erschrocken rum  
"Was sehen sie mein lieber?" fragte sie, ihre nerven waren deutlich  
angespannt. 'Das klappt ja wunderbar' dachte Harry. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, da steht jemand" sagte er, und riss die Augen auf 'Das kann nicht  
sein da ist ja wirklich etwas im Rauch, ich wollte sie doch nur verarschen'. "Harry" Ron stupste ihn an "Was ist los" fragte er. Doch Harry starrte gebannt in den Nebel. Er konzentrierte sich mehr auf den Nebel. Nun konnte er langsam alles deutlich erkennen, Es war dunkel er sah vor sich ein Haus, und eine Gestalt die zielgerecht auf das Haus zu ging, es war......... Voldemord der Nebel wurde wieder Trüb, Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Als  
er sie wieder öffnete sah er nichts mehr. "Entschuldigen sie mich  
Professor.." sagte Harry und stand auf "Mir ist schlecht" er stieg die  
Leiter hinab.  
'Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesehen? Oder lag es wieder einmal an den schweren Ölen die in der Luft lagen?' Er wusste es nicht. Harry beschloss fürs erste hoch in den Turm zu gehen und das Abendessen zu streichen. Nicht mehr lange und er würde Draco endlich wieder sehen. Er legte sich für den  
Rest der Unterrichtsstunde aufs Ohr und ging dann ins Bad. Ein schönes  
heißes Bad würde ihm sicher gut tun und seine Nerven beruhigen!  
  
Er legte seine Kleider ab und ließ Wasser in die große Badewanne laufen. 'Hm...welchen Badezusatz soll ich nehmen?' Harry entschied sich für Kirsche und ließ sich in die Wanne sinken. Nach gut zwei stunden im Bad zog er sich  
frische Sachen an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Snape.  
Snape war schon da und Draco auch. Ungeduldig tippelte Snape mit seinen Fingern auf dem Pult herum. "Wie lange wollten Sie uns noch warten lassen, Mr. Potter?", giftete Snape ihn an. Draco lächelte ihm kurz zu, als jedoch  
Snape zu ihm sah, vereiste seine Mine wieder.  
  
"Sie werden heute die Bänke des Qudditchfeldes säubern!", raunzte Snape sie  
beide an. Draco und Harry rissen die Augen auf das. 'Das kann doch nicht war sein die ganze Tribüne' dachte Harry. "Na los, worauf warten sie beide denn noch"  
raunzte Snape sie an, und verließ den Raum. "Schön dich zu sehen Harry"  
sagte Draco leise.  
Harry grinste und sie machten sich auf zum Quidditchfeld.  
  
"Hm..wo sollen wir da bloß anfangen?", fragte Harry nachdenklich als sie  
die erste Tribüne betreten hatten.  
  
"Vielleicht bei dir?", sagte Draco und grinste ihn an.  
  
"Mit mir?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Dracos Augen funkelten als er sich  
plötzlich Harry schnappte und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
  
"Draco, wenn Snape kommt!?", keuchte Harry zwischen zwei Küssen.  
  
"Egal!", bekam er als Antwort und gleich darauf lagen sie auch schon  
zwischen den Sitzbänken. Vorsichtig glitt Draco mit seiner Hand unter  
Harrys Pullover. Von Harry war gleich drauf ein leises quieken zu  
vernehmen, so kalt waren Dracos Hände.  
Harry schlang seine Arme fest um Draco Körper.  
  
Er genoss die Wärme die der andere ausstrahle, denn die Nacht war kühl.  
Draco reizte Harry etwas, so dass dieser erneut aufquiekte und Draco  
darüber grinsen musste. Dann wanderte Draco mit seinen Lippen zu Harrys  
Hals und saugte an einer Stelle. Ein Kribbeln durchschoss Harry und als Draco aufhörte fragte er ihn: "Was hast du gemacht?" "Jetzt bist du mein!",  
antwortete Draco nur kurz.  
  
"Irrtum Mr. Malfoy er ist nicht Ihnen! Würden Sie mit bitte erklären, was  
Sie hier treiben!", fauchte Snape sie an. Draco bleib fast das Herz stehen und Harry hörte einen kleinen Moment auf zu atmen so erschrocken waren sie. "Also was machen sie Hier" schrie Snape  
sie an. "Der Idiot hat es nicht anders verdient, er hat mir die ganze Drecksarbeit überlassen" raunzte Draco 'Hoffendlich hat er den Kuss nicht  
mehr gesehen' dachte Draco und versuchte die Stelle an Harry Hals zu verdecken. Harry war erschrocken wie konnte er das nur sagen. Nach kurzem  
überlegen verstand Harry, warum er das gesagt hatte und konterte gleich  
"Das ist gar nicht Wahr Malfoy, und nun runter von mir du Schwachkopf". "Ich glaube sie beide Spinnen" schrie Snape. So Mr. Malfoy sie kommen mit mir, sie werden auf der anderen Seite Anfangen". Draco verließ Harry mit einem letzten Traurigen Blick und folgte Snape. Es war nun sehr Dunkel als Harry seinen Teil fertig hatte und Draco seinen auch. "Lass und zum Schloss  
gehen sagte Draco" als er bei Harry angekommen war. "Ja du hast Recht" sagte er traurig. Im Eingangsportal lächelte Draco Harry an "Um 10 bei mir,  
du hast ja den Tarnumhang, sei aber vorsichtig" und verschwand. Um 21.45 Uhr schlich sich Harry mit dem Tarnumhang aus dem Gryffindorturm und machte sich auf den Weg runter zum Kerker. Er war keine Sekunde zu früh losgegangen, denn erst um genau 22 Uhr erreichte er die Geheimtür zu Dracos Zimmer. Er überlegte kurz wie er nun rein kommen sollte und entschied sich dann dafür auf Draco zu warten. Bald darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Harry trat ein. Es war Dunkel und nur der Schein des Feuers und einiger Kerzen  
erhellte den Raum.  
Harry betrat den dunklen Raum. Er konnte fast nichts erkennen. Langsam schritt er auf das Kaminfeuer zu, als sich plötzlich, zärtlich zwei Arme um ihn legten und ihm jemand einen Kuss in den Nacken hauchte. "Da bist du ja endlich", säuselte Draco und Harry ließ sich genüsslich in die starken Arme  
fallen.  
  
"Ich hab dich so vermisst!", flüsterte Harry. Doch Draco antwortete ihm  
nicht, sondern führte ihn nur in einen anliegenden Raum. Als Harry das  
innere erblickte: Tausende Kerzen! Ein Bett, mit Rosen übersäht und ein  
Banner mit der Aufschrift: 'Ich liebe dich Harry, du bist für mich das Wichtigste!' schwebte in der Luft. Dann stand auf einem Tisch eine Flasche und zwei Gläser. Was das war, konnte Harry nicht identifizieren, aber er  
würde es bestimmt noch herausfinden. "Gefällt es dir?", fragte Draco neugierig. Als Antwort drehte sich Harry nur kurz um und küsste ihn hei  
und innig! „Komm"sagte Draco liebevoll und drückte Harry zärtlich zum Bett. Er hielt  
Harry das Glas hin „Was ist das?"fragte Harry „Probier es"antwortete  
Draco ihm und setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange da  
fing Draco an Harry zu küssen vom Hals bis zum Mund. Harry hatte darauf  
schon den ganzen Tag gewartet ‚Endlich' dachte er und genoss die Liebkosungen von Draco. Er drückte Harry ganz liebevoll in die Kissen. Und  
fing an ihn langsam, quälend langsam auszuziehen, für jeden Zentimeter  
freier Haut den er entdeckte und mit Küssen übersehte brauchte er eine Ewigkeit. Heißer Atem schwebte über das feste Fleisch und triezte es, die Spitze einer tropfenden Zunge zog ein paar Kreise. Harry hatte noch niemals  
ein solches Verlangen verspürt; es entriss ihm eine Mischung aus lang gezogenem Stöhnen und Verlangen. Er wünschte sich das Draco niemals damit aufhören würde, spürte die Wärme der Nacht und der Liebe von Draco. „Shh, Harry", flüsterte Draco, als er Harrys Hände ins Bettlaken verkrampft sah. Die Vibrationen, die seine Stimme verursachte, entlockten Harry nur noch  
ein Stöhnen. "Draco....", begann Harry auf einmal und schob den Slytherin ein Stück von  
sich. Draco sah ihn erstaunt an. "Ja?"  
  
"Also ich..ich..", stotterte Harry und wurden knallrot im Gesicht. "Du?  
Was?", fragte Draco und begann wieder an Harrys Ohr zu knabbern.  
"Ich....hab noch nie!", flüsterte Harry.  
  
"Was?", kicherte Draco und sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Du weißt schon! Das hier!", stammelte Harry weiter.  
  
"Noch nie im Bett gelegen, oder etwas von diesem Prickelwasser getrunken oder......" Draco grinste Harry teuflisch an und verschwand mit seinem Kopf  
unter der Decke.  
Draco erlöste Harry auch noch von dem letzen Stück Kleidung, dass er an  
hatte... seiner Hose.  
  
Harry durchfuhr einen Schauer. Draco küsste sich über seine Brust, hinab zu  
seinem Bauchnabel, welchen der mit neckender Zunge liebkoste. Und dann durchdrang Harry ein Gefühl, wie er es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Flammen  
loderten in ihm auf, als Draco seine Männlichkeit mit seinen Lippen  
umschloss. Ein Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Draco nahm dies als eine Aufforderung auf. Ein paar Mal bewegte er seinen Kopf hoch und runter, dann umspielte er Harrys Eichel fordernd, was Harry mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen quittierte. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich unter diesen Berührungen jedes Mal  
heftig.  
Draco genoss es Harry bis aufs letzte zu fordern. Doch dann hörte er schlagartig auf und kam unter der Decke hervor. Harry lag mit vollkommen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck in den Kissen, einige Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und seine Wangen überzog ein leichter rot hauch. Draco  
beobachte Harry genau und prägte sich jeden einzelnen Gesichtzug ein.  
  
'Du gehörst mir, deine Haut, dein Haar und der Rest'  
  
Harry zog Draco zu sich und küsste ihn vollkommen atemlos.  
  
"Draco, bitte...", flüsterte Harry und erhielt darauf ein verschmitztes  
Grinsen von Draco. "Nein Harry!", nicht so, lächelte Draco. "Ich will dich in mir spüren...  
will mich mit dir vereinigen", verlangte Draco.  
  
"Draco ich...", wollte Harry einwerfen, doch Draco verschloss ihm seine  
Lippen und entledigte sich seines Bademantels. Dann setze er sich auf  
Harrys Bauch und genoss die Berührung. Harry liebe Dracos perfekten Körper, nichts und niemand war schöner als er.  
  
Ein zweites Mal rutschte er nach unten, leckte kurz über seinen Bauch und streichelte ihn frech. Harry spürte wie Draco ihn an den Handgelenken griff  
und ihn dort leicht massierte, kurz bevor er etwas Warmes und Nasses in sich spürte. Ein überraschtes Keuchen zerriss die Stille; er hatte zuerst mit einem Finger, nicht mit einer Zunge gerechnet. Die Hände legten sich  
auf seine Hüften, streichelten dort weiter, hielten ihn nach unten. Harry stöhnte viele male auf. Das war alles so ungewohnt für ihn, aber es  
war wunderschön. Draco wusste ihn zu reizen. Er kreiste um die Öffnung, bevor er die Zunge dann wieder tief einführte, was Harry immer wieder zum Aufstöhnen brachte. Dann nahm er einen seiner Finger und versuchte Harry zu  
weiten. Dieser schrak kurz auf, beruhigte sich dann aber gleich wieder.  
"Geht's?", fragte Draco besorgt. "Ja", hauchte Harry verlangend.  
  
Dann führte Draco seinen zweiten Finger ein und dieses Mal schien es Harry  
nichts mehr auszumachen.  
Ein bisschen nach links drehen, ein bisschen nach rechts drehen, einen Haken mit dem Finger bilden. Draco tat dies wie Schlaf. Vorsichtig zog er die Finger ein Stück heraus, drückte sie wieder in die samtene Höhle und  
stöhnte selbst ein wenig bei der Vorstellung von dem, was unweigerlich folgen würde. Nach einer Weile leistete auch der dritte und letzte Finger Gesellschaft. Und schließlich konnte er sie wieder zurückziehen, und seine eigene Erektion kaum noch zurückhalten also positionierte er sich endlich am Eingang der warmen Höhle. Harry war sichtlich aufgeregt er zitterte am  
ganzen Körper. „Harry, ich zähle jetzt bis fünf und dann geht's los, okay?", murmelte Draco, hielt ihn ganz fest und wartete auf ein Nicken von Harry. „Eins... zwei..."In einem einzigen, glatten Stoß fand er sich tief  
in Harry eingegraben wieder. Harry war so erstaunt, dass er sogar den  
leichten, ziehenden Schmerz vergaß, und Draco erstickte sein eigenes  
Stöhnen in dessen Schulter. „Du... hast gesagt... bei... fünf", presste Harry leise heraus und Draco bewegte sich ein Stückchen zurück. „Dann wäre  
es nichts geworden", kicherte er, drängte seine Hüften wieder vor. Und langsam mischte sich unter das komische Gefühl, das Harry verspürte, eine  
überwältigende Lust. „Fester", nuschelte er, klammerte sich an Dracos Schultern und ließ den knappen Schrei zu. Zwei schweißnasse Körper, fanden wieder mit ihren Lippen zueinander. "Ich liebe Dich Draco" säuselte Harry  
der fertig und glücklich war. Arm in Arm schliefen sie nach langen  
Liebkosungen ein.

**So das war es mal wieder neugierig schauen hat es euch gefallen?**

**Bis zum nächsten Chap winke**


	7. Unverhofftes Abenteuer

_

* * *

_

_Oh Gott wie Peinlich, da haben wir noch 3 Kapitel in reserve und ich hab nichts mehr on gestellt, erschlagt mich bitte-hau-. Das Kapitel ist sehr Kurz und weicht auch etwas von der Story ab, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem, und ab 8 gehts dann richtig los -nanana ich weiß da was was ihr nicht wisst-_

_Ok viel Spass beim Lesen_

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

„**Unverhofftes Abenteuer"**

Professor Lupin brütete wie jeden Abend in seinem Büro über zig Aufsätze. Die Schüler hatten wieder einmal alle gezeigt wie fleißig sie lernen und mehr schlecht als Recht abgeschnitten. Rote Tinte floss in Mengen und manchmal begann er wirklich an seinen Fähigkeiten als Lehrkörper zu zweifeln. Genervt legte er die Feder aus der Hand und blickte verträumt aus dem Fenster. 'Jetzt ein heißes Bad und...', dachte er und seufzte lang. Er stand auf und ging zum Kamin um sich eine weitere Tasse Tee einzugießen als es an die Tür klopfte und sogleich geöffnet wurde.  
"Lupin, hier ihren Trank!", raunzte Snape freundlich wie immer und stellte einem widerlich aussehenden Becher mit nicht minder ekligem Inhalt auf Lupins Schreibtisch. Lupin fixierte den Becher und musste eine herannahende Welle von Übelkeit unterdrücken. "Danke, Severus.", antwortete Lupin freundlich und lächelte Snape an. "Sie sollten ihn gleich trinken!", schnarrte Snape und verließ den Raum. Professor Lupin beendete seine Teezeremonie und nahm den Becher, den Snape ihm gebracht hatte in die Hand. Er drehte ihn hin und her und schließlich setzte er ihn an die Lippen und machte ihn in einem Zug leer.  
Er schüttelte sich vor Ekel und trank schnell etwas Tee hinterher. Sein Blick schweifte wieder zum Fenster. Bald war er wieder soweit, Vollmond. Etwas kleines Flauschiges setzte sich auf den Fenstersims und pickte mit dem Schnabel ans Fenster. Remus öffnete es und die kleine Eule flog herein, ließ einen Brief fallen und flog wieder davon. 'Ein Eilbrief!' Er riss den Umschlag auf und las.

Remus ich bin in London. Leider nur eine Nacht. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du es einrichten könntest unverzüglich zu mir zu kommen. In voller Sehnsucht wartend dein Sirius. Ich liebe dich!

Er warf den Brief ins Feuer, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und machte sich auf nach Hogsmeade.

Als Remus das Hogwartsgelände verlassen hatte und Kurz vor Hogsmeade war, bleib er in einer stillen und dunklen ecke stehen und apparierte nach London. "PLOPP" Sirius drehte sich erschrocken um aber was er sah nahm ihn den Schreck. Remus war direkt zu ihm appariert. "Remus" rief Sirius und fiel seinem Engel um den Hals, es dauerte nicht lange bis die zwei sich mit Küssen übersehen.  
"Ich hab dich so vermisst!", flüsterte Remus ehrfürchtig.  
"Ich dich auch mein Engel!" Und um seine Worte noch Nachdruck zu verleihen begann er Remus zu liebkosen. Langsam manövrierte Sirius seinen Engel Richtung Tisch. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung setzte er Remus auf den Tisch und begann damit ihm aus seinen Kleidern zu befreien. Remus half seinerseits tatkräftig mit und zog Sirius die Hose aus. Eng umschlungen lagen sie halb auf dem Tisch. "Sirius!", stöhnte Remus immer wieder. Langsam, zu langsam arbeitete sich Sirius von Remus Hals abwärts. Als er sein Ziel endlich erreicht hatte bebte Remus Körper unter den Qualen der Lust. Sirius erlöste ihn von diesen Qualen und nahm ihn endlich in seinem Mund auf.  
"Siri" Remus Stimme bebte vor Lust. Sein Körper fing an leicht zu zucken, was Sirius noch mehr in seiner Sache bestätigte. Er Kreise mit seiner Zunge ganz Vorsichtig, langsam und intensiv an Remus Glied. Remus fühlte wie ein Feuer in ihm anfing zu Brodeln und er wurde immer unruhiger.  
"Sirius, nimm mich endlich!", stöhnte Remus mit zittriger Stimme, bevor er von einer weiteren Welle der Lust davon gerissen wurde. Ohne weitere Rücksicht drang Sirius in seinen Geliebten ein. Ein lautes Ausstöhnen durchbrach die Stille der Nacht.  
Remus klammerte sich an Sirius Schultern fest und seine Nägel gruben sich in die Nackte Haut.  
"Fe--e-s--te--r", kam immer wieder über Remus Lippen. Sirius trieb ihn bis ans Ende seiner Kräfte. Und dann nach einem weiteren lauten Stöhnen, sanken sie ineinander zusammen.  
"Ich liebe Dich" flüsterte Remus Sirius ins Ohr. Sirius hob seinen Kopf " Ich dich auch mein Engel" er zog Remus hoch und führte ihn Richtung Bett den Blick fest auf Remus Augen gerichtet. Sanft drückte er ihn in die Kissen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Zwei Paar Lippen fanden sich wieder in dem dunklen, schwachen Licht der Nachttischlampe.  
Noch einige male verausgabten sie sich bis zum letzten. Doch so schön es auch war, so brach schnell der Morgen an. Und ihre Wege trennten sich wieder. Sirius machte sich auf zu seinem Auftrag und Remus zurück nach Hogwarts zu einem Stapel unkorrigierter Aufsätze.

* * *

_So und wie war es? Ich weiß es war eben eine kleine SB/RL Romanze g wir konnten es aber einfach nicht lassen -gg-_

_Wie immer würden wir uns über Kommentare sehr sehr Freuen_

_LG Black_

* * *


	8. Wahre Liebe?

* * *

_So ok dann rück ich doch mal mit Kapitel 8 raus -grins-, da es ja schon lange fertig war -grübel- etwa 3 Monate -grin- bekommt ihr das jetzt auch. Ich warte im mom etwas mit der Onlinestellung dieser Story aus einem ganz einfachen grund: Wir haben zu dritt angefangen bis Kapitel 9 zu schriebn, ab 10 nur noch zu zweit und jetzt sind wir mit 13 Fertig und es passiert nichts mehr -hoil-. Kommt drauf an wie es sich entwickelt wird die Story bald weitergeschrieben, was ich hoffe, ansonsten ist sie nach Kapitel 13 abgebrochen. Das natürlich dann auch nicht für immer weil ich dann alleine weiterschreiben werde. Also hoffen wir mal das es sich zum Guten wendet und meine Mitschreiberin wieder die Lust entdeckt -cry-. Helft mir dabei, schriebt Kommis, damit ich ihr Zeigen kann, dass es Menschen gibt die weiterhin diese Story lesen möchten._

_So nun hab ich genug die Ohren voll geheult, hier ist Kapitel 8 -knuff- viel Spass beim Lesen!_

* * *

**Kapitel 8: ****Wahre Liebe ?**

Die Sonne kitzelte Dracos Gesicht und bald wachte dieser auch auf. Verschlafen rieb er sich die Augen und dann wunderte er sich über die Last auf seiner Brust. Er blickte nach unten. 'Harry...', schoss es ihm in den Kopf und er lächelte zufrieden. Das hatte er sich immer gewünscht, mit Harry hier zu liegen und mit ihm aufzuwachen, seine Wärme genießen zu können.

Plötzlich schreckte Draco auf. Da hämmerte etwas gegen die Scheibe. Er drehte den Kopf blitzartig zur Seite und sah eine Eule, die gegen das Zimmerfenster hämmerte.  
Draco wollte sich aufrichten, als Harry, der immer noch auf seinem Brustkorb lag aufwachte. Er murmelte einige unverständliche Worte. Draco streichelte ihm sanft durch die Haare. "Morgen mein süßes Murmeltier. Gut geschlafen?", fragte Draco zuckersüß. Harry richtete sich erst einmal verschlafen auf. "Morgen Drache!", murmelte er dann, "Ja, wunderbar! Schließlich warst du ja hier!" 

"Harry da!", machte Draco Harry auf die Eule, die nun erneut gegen das Glas hämmerte aufmerksam. "Was könnte das nur sein?", fragte Harry an Draco gewandt. "Keine Ahnung", antwortete Draco nur und hob die Schultern.

Dann fiel es Harry schlagartig wieder ein, was das für eine Eule sein könnte. "Lass nur Draco! Ich gehe!", versuchte er Draco zurückzuhalten um dann so schnell wie möglich aufzuspringen, das Fenster aufzureißen und der Eule das kleine Päckchen abzunehmen.  
"Was ist das?", fragte Draco sofort. "Mach die Augen zu!", befahl Harry jedoch nur. "Warum?" "Tu es einfach!" Und Draco schloss tatsächlich die Augen. Langsam öffnete Harry das Päckchen und steckte Draco etwas an den Finger. Draco durchfuhr ein Zittern, da das kalte Metall seinen Finger berührte. Als Draco darauf sofort die Augen öffnete erblickte er einen silbernen Ring, mit einem eingravierten Drachen darauf. "Unser Verlobungsring!", sagte Harry nur und lächelte Harry an.

"Wow!", entfuhr es Draco. Harry war entzückt darüber welch ein Glanz in Dracos Augen erschienen war.

"Aber Harry, das kann ich nicht annehmen!"  
"Doch du musst!", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck und gab Draco einen Kuss. Er wuschelte Draco durchs Haar. "Les mal die Gravur!"  
Draco nahm den Ring vom Finger und hielt ihn hoch um zu lesen was dort geschrieben stand. 

'Ich liebe Dich' stand dort kurz und knapp. Draco sah vom Ring weg und schaute Harry an "D-Danke" stammelte er und zog Harry an sich ran um ihn zu küssen. "Was machen wir heute Draco" fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit "Es ist doch Wochenende!". Draco sah ihm tief in die Augen und lächelte ihn an, "Lass uns erst noch ein wenig liegen bleiben" säuselte er.

Draco legte sich zurück in die Kissen und Harry kuschelte sich dicht an ihn.

"Ich liebe dich Harry", flüsterte er. "Ich dich auch mein Drache", hauchte Harry zurück. Draco streichelte Harry durch die Haare und Harry gab ein genießerisches schnurren von sich. Wie konnten sie nur so lange ohne den jeweils anderen leben, fragten sie sich in diesem Moment beide gleichzeitig.

Die Stunden vergingen und das Mittagessen nahte heran. 

"Ich will nicht zum essen gehen!", jammerte Harry. Draco beugte sich vor zu Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
"Wir müssen aber!", sagte er bestimmend. "Wir haben schon das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Die anderen werden sich Gedanken darüber machen, wo du bist! Wenn sie nicht jetzt schon die ganze Schule nach dir durchsuchen." Er grinste fies. Harry zog eine Schnute und versteckte sich unter der Decke. Solch eine Bockigkeit lässt ein Malfoy nicht auf sich sitzen und so stürzte sich Draco auf Harry und kitzelte ihn durch. Sie tobten noch eine ganze Weile herum bis Harry schließlich aufgab und aus dem Bett kroch. Sie zogen sich an, doch bevor Harry das tun konnte, musste er erst einmal die gestern so achtlos weggeworfenen Sachen zusammensuchen. Draco wartete schon an der Tür auf Harry, als Harry jedoch die Tür öffnen wollte hielt Draco ihn noch zurück. Draco legte einen Arm um Harry und zog ihn zu sich heran. "Wenn du schön brav isst, gibt es auch einen Nachtisch!", flüsterte Draco ihm ins Ohr und grinste breit. Nach einem letzten zärtlichen Kuss machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie sich trennten. Harry betrat zuerst die Große Halle und ging zielgerecht auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu. Hermine sprang auf, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen "Wo warst du rief sie". Harry sah sie an "Ich war beschäftigt" sagte er mürrisch und setzte sich hin. Kurz nach ihm kam Draco in die Halle, auch er ging sofort zum Tisch der Slytherins. Wo Pansy ihn gleich in die Mangel nahm.

"Sag mal Harry" begann Ron, der gerade seinen letzten bissen Brot hinuntergeschluckt hatte "Du weißt doch was heute ist? oder?". Harry sah ihn an, er überlegte doch ihm fiel nichts ein. "Was soll denn Heute sein" hakte er nach und versuchte die Kürbissuppe.

"Heute ist das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin!" schnaubte Ron sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut. "Du hast das vergessen?" warf Hermine ein.

"Waaas?", schrie Harry fast. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Heute, Quidditch, und dann auch noch gegen seinem kleinen Drachen? Das Schicksal konnte doch nicht so übellaunig sein!  
Geschockt tappte Harry zum Ausgang der Halle. Als er draußen war, wollte er erst einmal tief Luft holen, doch dazu kam er nicht.

"Du hast dich auch gerade daran erinnert, oder?"

Harry drehte sich um und sah Draco. Er wendete seinen Blick ab und ging zu einem Pfeiler um sich dort abzustützen. "Ja, oder sagen wir eher ich wurde daran erinnert" murmelte er so das es Draco gerade noch verstehen konnte. Harry drehte sich um, um den Himmel betrachten zu können, es könnte kein besseres Wetter sein für ein Quidditchspiel, aber doch nicht gegen Slytherin 'Warum muss es unbedingt Slytherin sein' dachte er. "Was machen wir nun" fragte er Draco der zu ihm rüber kam.

"Wir werden spielen" antwortete er und grinste.

"Was? Wie kannst du das so locker sehen?", fragte Harry empört. Draco legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir werden Spaß haben!",

"Bitte?", entgegnete Harry entsetzt. Draco knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite. "Warum denn nicht, wir werden doch sicher noch öfter Dinge miteinander oder auch Gegeneinader spielen, warum nicht auch Quidditch?", fragte Draco, fast etwas enttäuscht. Harry dachte kurz darüber nach. Dann breitete sich ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Was ist?", fragte Draco irritiert. "Eigentlich ist es ja kein Spiel... wir warten eigentlich nur, bis das unvermeidliche eintritt... dass ich gewinne!",

"Da währ ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich wackle einfach ein paar Mal mit meinem Hintern und schon fällst du vom Besen", sagte Draco und grinste Harry hinterhältig an. "Das werden wir ja dann noch sehen...", antwortete Harry siegessicher.

Der Nachmittag kam doch schneller als es den beiden Lieb war. Die Tribünen füllten sich schnell. Madam Hooch war wie immer die Schiedsrichterin. Sie stand in der Mitte des Feldes, ihren Besen in der Hand, und wartete auf die beiden Mannschaften.

"Hört zu, ich will ein schönes, faires Spiel sehen, von allen", sagte sie, als sie sich um sie versammelt hatten. Sie hob ihre silberne Pfeife an den Mund und ließ einen sehr gellenden Pfiff ertönen.  
Fünfzehn Besen stiegen in die Lüfte empor, hoch und immer höher. Es konnte losgehen. "Und los geht's, Angelina Johnson von Gryffindors übernimmt sofort den Quaffel - was für eine glänzende Jägerin dieses Mädchen ist, und dazu auch noch sehr intelligent und hübsch"  
"JORDAN!"  
"Verzeihung, Professor." 

Harry schwebte hoch über allen anderen, und suchte den Schnatz. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er von Draco abgelenkt wurde. "Na, macht doch bisher spaß oder?" rief Draco ihm zu und grinste frech.

"Ich will dir den Spaß am Verlieren nicht nehmen!", grinste Harry zurück. "George wehrt einen Quaffel ab und er fliegt knapp an Angelina vorbei! So ein Glück! Da kommen auch schon die Bullen von Slytherin...." "Warten wir es ab Harry! Der Sieger hat einen Wunsch frei!" "Abgemacht!", antwortete Harry siegessicher.

Immer war noch kein Zeichen vom Schnatz zu sehen, Harry wurde nervös, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. 'Was könnte ich mir wohl wünschen' überlegte er verträumt, dass er nicht mal den Klatscher bemerkte der geradewegs auf ihn zu raste.

Kurz bevor der Klatscher Harry erreichte wurde er auf das Übel aufmerksam. Panisch schloss er nur noch die Augen.

Batsch!

Der saß! Aber was war das? Kein Schmerz! 'Das müsste doch eigentlich weh tun', dachte Harry. Er fuhr sich durchs Gesicht und merkte, dass alles noch da war, wo es hingehörte. Dann hörte er einen Aufschrei in der Menge. Harry riss die Augen auf. Er sah nichts. Er blickte ins Publikum und folgte dann ihren Blicken:

Draco!

Er lag auf dem Boden des Feldes... und rührte sich nicht mehr!

Harry stockte der Atem, 'Nein' dachte er. Er riss seinen Besen nach unten, so schnell er konnte. Als er neben ihm gelandet war kamen auch schon Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore angerannt. Bevor Harry irgendetwas tun konnte riss ihn Snape weg. "Verschwinde Potter, sieh was du angerichtet hast" raunzte Snape ihn an. Harry bewegte sich wie in Trance ein paar schritte von Draco, Snape und Dumbledore weg. "Los in den Krankenflügel" vernahm Harry nur noch schwach von Professor Dumbledore. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, doch er durfte sie nicht zulassen.

Es war nun Dunkel und Harry der sich nach dem Spiel sofort in sein Bett verzogen hatte, ohne am Abendessen teil zu nehmen Hunger hatte er sowieso nicht , schaute aus dem Fenster, Tränen rannten seine Wangen runter. Mehrere male hatte Ron versucht mit ihm zu reden, doch immer hatte er sich schlafend gestellt, doch jetzt wo alle anderen im Schlafsaal träumten konnte er seinen Gedanken und seinen Tränen freien lauf lassen. 'Was hab ich nur gemacht, es ist alles meine Schuld...... ich muss zu ihm, sofort'. Er riss den Vorhang beiseite, kramte den Tarnumhang raus, und verlies den Gryffindorturm.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen schaute er vorsichtig ob Poppy vielleicht noch in der nähe war, doch es herrschte stille. Harry sah sich um, es war alles dunkel, nur hinten in der Ecke brannte eine Kerze, und dort lag auch Draco. Mit schnellen schritten lief er zu ihm. Er erschrak als er Draco sah, er war blasser als sonst. 

"Draco" sprach Harry leise, und zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett und legte den Tarnumhang ab. Doch Draco antwortete nicht. Harry nahm Dracos Hand, wieder liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. Er versuchte es nochmals, doch es kam immer noch keine Antwort.  
Harry sank langsam mit den Kopf auf Dracos Bett, und schlief ein, dass glänzen in und um den Augen war nicht verschwunden.

"Hey du! Hallo! Wach auf, du!",

"Was ist?", grummelte Harry verschlafen. "Kannst du mir bitte sagen, warum du auf meinem Bett liegst?"

"Was ist los mit dir Draco? Wir sind doch zusammen!"

"Wir sind was? Wer bist du überhaupt? Würdest du bitte die Güte besitzen, von meinem Bett zu verschwinden?!"

Harry war schockiert. Er war eben noch schlaftrunken gewesen, doch diese Worte hatten die letzte Müdigkeit vertrieben.

"Draco geht es dir gut?" "Wer ist Draco?"

"Draco, was ist denn los mit dir" schrie Harry fast. "Ich kenne keinen Draco" sagte der blonde Junge.

"Um Himmels willen was machen sie denn hier Mr. Potter" rief Poppy die von den Stimmen geweckt wurde. "Ich...ich" stammelte Harry. "Und wer sind sie" maulte Draco dazwischen. "Aber Mr. Malfoy" begann Poppy "Ich bin Madame Pomfrey". "Ich kenn sie, sollte ich?" fragte er mürrisch. Harry war das zu viel, er griff seinen Tarnumhang und rannte raus 'Das ist alles nicht wahr' dachte er. Tränen bildeten sich erneut in seinen Augen. Er wollte nur noch raus, nur noch an die frische Luft. Und da befand er sich nach einiger Zeit auch, er stand am See, dort wo alles irgendwie begann. Das es stark regnete war ihm egal, es sollte ihm kalt sein, doch das war es nicht, denn seine Gedanken ließen keine Gefühle von Wäre und Kälte zu.

'Warum ich?', fragte sich Harry. 'Womit habe ich es verdient immer und immer wieder leiden zu müssen? Meine Eltern sind tot. Voldemort versucht mich umzubringen und jetzt wird mir auch noch mein Partner genommen... Womit hab ich das verdient?' "Kann mir das einer sagen?", schrie Harry. "Was Harry?" Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Da Stand Professor Dumbledore mit einem Regenschirm aus Sternen besticktem Stoff.

"P- Professor" stammelte Harry und stand auf. Dumbledore ging auf Harry zu damit er mit unter dem Regenschirm konnte. "Also Harry, was meist du?" hakte er nach. "Nichts Professor" log Harry, doch das gelang ihm nicht gut. "Harry ich sehe es in deinen Augen das etwas nicht stimmt" gab Professor Dumbledore ruhig zurück. Harry sah ihn an, seine Augen sahen traurig aus.

"Professor... ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen das erzählen kann...", sagte Harry und richtete seinen Blick nach unten.  
"Harry, du brauchst mir gar nichts zu erzählen, aber mein Büro steht immer für dich offen. Doch jetzt lass uns erst einmal reingehen..."

Harry nickte ihm stumm zu und folgte ihm. Als sie das Eingangsportal erreicht hatten blieb Dumbledore stehen "Harry, möchtest du mit in mein Büro kommen, oder lieber in den Krankenflügel zu Mr. Malfoy?". Harry stockte der Atem, wusste er etwa das.... nein das konnte nicht sein.

"Ich... ich...", brachte Harry nur heraus. "Harry es ist kein Problem, dass du Draco liebst, doch braucht er dich jetzt am meisten." Geschockt riss Harry die Augen auf und sah direkt in die von Dumbledore. Dieser lächelte nur kurz und wies ihm mit der Hand den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Harry nickte nur und ging langsamen Schrittes los. "Professor?"

"Ja Harry?"

"Was soll ich tun?", fragte Harry schüchtern.

Einen Kleinen Moment herrschte Stille. "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Harry. Das musst du für dich entscheiden" sagte Dumbledore. Harry senkte den Kopf "Aber ich werde immer hinter dir stehen" fügte er noch hinzu und lächelte Harry an, bevor er verschwand. Harry machte sich schweren Herzens Richtung Krankenflügel, er hatte Angst, Angst davor das Draco ihn nie wieder erkenne würde, dass sie sich gegenseitig wieder anfeinden würden. Er betrat den Krankenflügel, Madame Pomfrey kam ihm entgegen, "Ich werde nun etwas schlafen sie sind ja dann hier Mr. Potter". Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. Harry richtete nun seinen Blick auf Draco, er saß in seinem Bett und lächelte ihn an. "Draco?" murmelte Harry als er fast bei ihm war. "Ja" entgegnete er. "Erinnerst du dich wieder" schluchzte Harry. "Ich glaube schon" jede Tonlage war aus Dracos stimmte verschwunden, er war immer noch blass.

Trotz der gedrückten Stimmung überkam es Harry und er stürzte sich auf Draco und küsste ihn. Draco brauchte etwas zum Reagieren, dann schlang er seine Arme um Harrys Hals und küsste leidenschaftlich zurück. "Danke Draco!"

"Wofür?", fragte Draco verdutzt.

"Dafür, dass du mich geschützt hast, dafür, dass du dich erinnerst...", antwortete er, "... und dafür dass du mich liebst!"

Draco sah ihn an, das erste Mal war wieder ein leicht roter Hauch auf seinen Wangen zu sehen. "Harry ich muss dir für deine Liebe danken" begann Draco leise "Außerdem konnte ich es nicht mit ansehen wie der Klatscher dich trifft"

"Du brauchst mir doch nicht zu danken, dass ich dich liebe! Ich könnte niemanden anders lieben! Und Danke Draco! Das war das liebste was jemals jemand für mich getan hat!"

"Und ich würde es immer wieder tun" sagte Draco und kitzelte Harry. "Hey" war das einzige was Harry noch sagen konnte bevor er sich vor lachen auf Draco Bett krümmte. "Ahh, jetzt reicht es, na warte Draco" Harry riss sich aus Dracos kitzelei los, mit einem Satz saß er auf seinen Beinen und hatte seine Hände fest im Griff. "Na Malfoy, jetzt hast du keine Chance mehr oder?" ein grinsen machte sich auf Harry Gesicht breit.

"Mr Potter würden Sie bitte von Mr Malfoy heruntersteigen!" Schock! Das konnte nicht sein. Nicht schon wieder. Ist der eigentlich immer in der Nähe, wenn sie sich trafen. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Irgendwann würde er ihre Ausreden nicht mehr glauben. Harry drehte den Kopf langsam zur Tür. Draco genau so. "Professor Snape?", fragte Draco gespielt erschrocken.

"Was machen sie da Potter, wollen sie ihn Umbringen.. RUNTER" schrie Snape. Da Harry nicht so schnell reagieren konnte wie es sich Snape wünschte, griff Snape ihn und riss ihn von Draco weg. "Professor" begann Harry zu stottern. Snapes Augen blitzen ihn böse an. "Das wird folgen haben Potter" raunzte er Harry an. 'Hilf mir doch Draco' dachte Harry, doch Draco sagte keinen Ton.

Draco war erst einmal erstarrt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Harry war doch an nichts schuld. Das konnte er Harry jetzt nicht alleine ausbaden lassen.

"Professor, ich wollte es so!" Snape drehte sich wie vom Pferd getreten um. "Bitte Mr. Malfoy? Könnten Sie das noch mal wiederholen?", fauchte er. "Ich wollte es so!", antwortete Draco mit fester Stimme. Snape blickte von Draco zu Harry und wieder zurück. "Könnten Sie mir das hier bitte erklären?", zischte er.

Harry stockte der Atem und Draco musste erst mal überlegen. "Nun Mr. Malfoy" feixte Snape ihn an "Was ist nun?". Draco holte tief Luft "Ich wollte es so, weil.... weil ich ihn .... nun ja also..... ich ich liebe Harry" stammelte Draco.

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, dann wich nun die letzte Farbe aus Snapes fahlem Gesicht. Harry musste fast anfangen zu kichern, als er den geschockten Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht sah! "Sie folgen mir jetzt! BEIDE!", befahl Snape eiskalt wie immer. Plötzlich verschwand der Gedanke in Harry auch nur ansatzweise irgendetwas zu machen, dass einem Grinsen ähnlich käme.

Draco sah Harry an der immer noch halb auf dem Boden lag und stand auf. Er zog sich seinen Morgenmantel an und ging auf Harry zu, dem die Angst im Gesicht stand. "Na komm Harry" sagte er und reichte ihm seine Hand um ihm hoch zu helfen. Sie folgten Snape so unauffällig wie es nur ging, es war auch besser so, denn Snape hörte den ganzen Weg wo immer er auch führen sollte nicht auf zu fluchen. "Herbstregen" maulte Snape. Eine große Statue die aussah wie ein Drachen schwang zur Seite, und gab eine Wendeltreppe frei.

Harry wunderte sich und Dracos Gesichtsausdruck nach zu folgen dieser genau so! Keiner von beiden wusste, dass es noch eine weitere geheime Wendeltreppe gab und beide fürchteten, dass das, was sie am Ende der Wendeltreppe erwarten würde, nicht zu ihrem Besten war!

Harry warf Draco einen kurzen aber sehr ängstlichen Blick zu, dieser konnte ihn nur erwidern. Sie betraten einen Dunklen Raum, an den wänden hingen Fackeln die ein wenig Licht ins Dunkle brachten. Harry kannte diesen Raum, er wusste nur nicht woher. Er hatte von diesem Raum schon mal geträumt, aber um was ging es in diesem Traum? Er grübelte in seiner Erinnerung. Ein stechender Schmerz zog durch seine Narbe. Er presste sich die Hand drauf, ihm wurde eiskalt und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Snape kam aus der Dunkelheit wieder zurück.

Plötzlich legten sich Schlingen um Harrys Körper. Dann öffnete Snape eine Falltür und ein verdächtiges Zischen kam aus der Tiefe. Ein Käfig erscheint um die Fallgrube herum und ehe er sich versah, saß Harry in diesem und als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass Draco neben ihm saß.  
"Dieser Käfig wird sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr mit Schlangen füllen. Hier ist eine Flasche Gegenmittel. Sie reicht, um einen vor dem Tode zu bewahren, wer das sein wird, das entscheiden sie!", lachte Snape höhnisch und schmiss das Fläschchen in den Käfig.

"Das können sie nicht machen" schrie Harry, doch Snape schien verschwunden zu sein. Harry ließ sich auf die Knie neben Draco fallen, um sie rum wurde das zischen immer lauter. "Was machen wir nun?" fragte Harry Draco, die Angst in seiner Stimme könnte man nicht überhören. Draco hielt das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Gegengift in der Hand und betrachtete es. "Hier" sagte er nach einem kleinen Moment "Trink du es" er drückte Harry das Fläschchen in die Hand. "Nein du" sagte er leise und sah Draco an. "Du sollst leben Drac nicht ich" fügte er nach einem kleinen Moment hinzu. "Aber ich will nicht ohne dich weiterleben" schrie Draco Harry an. Beiden Standen die Tränen in den Augen. "Ich will auch nicht ohne dich leben, aber es reicht nur für einen" antwortete Harry und küsste ihn. Das Zischen wurde immer lauter, sie kamen immer näher. "Ich habe eine Idee" begann Draco zu erzählen "Wir trinken beide nichts davon, dann lass uns zusammen sterben" Harry sah Draco tief in die Augen, nahm das Fläschchen mit dem Gegenmittel und warf es aus dem Käfig, es zerschlug an einem Stein. Die Schlangen waren mittlerweile schon in dem kleinen Käfig drin. Harry kuschelte sich an Draco und schloss die Augen. "Keine Angst, bald ist es vorbei" versuchte Draco ihn zu beruhigen, doch auch er selbst hatte schreckliche Angst. Sie zuckten beide zusammen als die ersten Schlangen sie berührten. Auch wenn Draco den starken spielen wollte versagt er in diesem Moment, ihm liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Als Harry dies bemerkte flackerte purer Hass in ihm auf.

Immer wieder sah er Draco an und dann zu den Schlangen.

"Verschwindet" schrie er.

Draco riss die Augen auf, "Was hast du gerade gesagt?" fragt er.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Harry verunsichert. "Du, du hast grad gezischt... aber, aber ja genau, du kannst doch Parsel Harry!", stellte Draco glücklich fest. „Ja"stimmte ihm Harry zu. „Aber du doch auch"ein leichtes lächeln huschte über beide Gesichter. Die Angst dem Tode nicht zu entkommen hatte sie beide vergessen lassen das sie Parsel die Sprache der Schlangen beherrschten. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich auch die letzte Schlange zurückgezogen hatte.

"Und wie kommen wir jetzt hier wieder raus?" fragte Harry. Draco sah sich um, "Das weiß ich nicht" gab er zurück und zog Harry an sich. "Was machen wir denn nun" schluchzte Harry "Wir müssen hier doch irgendwie rauskomme Draco oder?.... Jetzt überl...." Draco erduldete kein weiteres Wort mehr von Harry er hielt ihn fest und Küsset ihn.

"Professor, er ... er wollte uns umbringen" schrie Harry der sich schnell aufgerichtete hatte. Auch Draco stand nun auf und sah erst Snape dann Dumbledore an. "Nein Harry das hatte er nie vorgehabt, dies war alles nur ein Test" sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Harry stockte der Atem auch Draco sah man den schreck an. "Bitte was" maulte Draco der sich wieder gefasst hatte. "Natürlich" begann Harry leise "Woher, und wieso hätte Snape wissen sollen das ich mitten in der Nacht, bei dir im Krankenflügel bin, ich habe zuvor mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen" Harry stand das entsetzten immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Sehr gut erkannt Potter" fluchte Snape fast. "Aber wieso?" fragte Draco. "Das Mr. Malfoy werden sie selbst herausfinden, aber eines kann ich ihnen sagen, wenn sie zwei weiterhin so zusammen halten kann nichts passieren" sprach Dumbledore ruhig. "Und nun gehen sie ins Bett sie müssen beide müde sein".

* * *

_So das war Kapitel 8!!! Wie hat es Euch gefallen, lasst es mich wissen, damit ich es an meine Mitschreiberin weiterleiten kann -grin- -anflausch-_

_bis zum nächsten -winke-_

* * *


	9. Rollentausch

* * *

_So da sind wir wieder, danke für die netten Kommis. Noch haben wir 4 Kapitel im Vorrat, aber es geht einfach immer noch nicht weiter –hoil- hoffen wir mal das Beste. Aber ich verspreche euch diese Story wird ein Ende bekommen –anflausch-_

_Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen –winke-_

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

**Rollentausch**

Natürlich ging Harry auch heute Nacht mit Draco. Immerhin wollte er sich seinen versprochenen Nachtisch nicht entgehen lassen. Obwohl beide nach diesem turbulenten Tag vollkommen müde waren, ließ sich Draco seine Chance, Harry, nicht entgehen. Kaum waren sie endlich in seinem Zimmer angekommen, so viel er auch schon über Harry her. Harry war davon fürs erste vollkommen überrumpelt.  
"Draco, hey...lass das...nicht...ahhh..hör nicht auf!" Waren Harrys Reaktionen. Und bald schon sackten die beiden auf Draco Bett. Er kniete sich über Harry Bauch und knöpfte dessen Hemd auf. Sofort wurde jede freie Stelle von Harrys Haut mir heißen Küssen Dracos bedacht. Harry klammerte sich fest an Draco, wollte diesen Körper nie mehr missen.  
Doch nach dem dritten Knopf riss Draco den Rest des Hemdes auf, so dass die Knöpfe quer durch den Raum sprangen. Harry war erst verwundert, dann blickte er seinen Geliebten fordernd und hungrig an. Alle übrigen Kleidungsstücke auf beiden Seiten wurden so schnell, wie nur irgend möglich entfernt und endlich lagen die beiden sich begehrenden Körper aufeinander und rieben sich verlangend aneinander.

Draco hielt seiner aufgestauten Lust und so presste er seinen Lustspender in die Richtung von Harrys Gesicht. Er rutschte weiter nach vorne auf dessen Brust und Harry wusste sofort, was der andere wollte. Gierig umschlossen seine Lippen das warme Fleisch und saugte genießerisch, was Draco einen unterdrückten Lustschrei entlockte. Dracos Körper bebte unter den langsamen, aber fordernden Bewegungen Harrys. Immer wieder ließ er seinen Kopf vor und zurück gleiten, entließ Draco um dann seine Eichel mit seiner Zunge zu umspielen.

Draco genoss es von Harry verwöhnt zu werden, doch er war eher ein Mann der Taten und so entzog er sich Harrys sanften Lippen und begann seinerseits damit sich ganz und gar Harry zu widmen. Mit seinen Lippen fuhr er Harrys Körper ab, verweilte immer wieder an bestimmten Stellen um ihnen besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Harry quittierte ihm dies mit leisen Stöhnen und starken zittern seines Körpers.  
"Die Stelle magst du besonders!", grinste Draco keck und widmete sich ihr wieder ganz. Harry stöhnte auf. "Nur wegen dir!"

Draco gab Harry einen Kuss und bewegte seinen Kopf dann abwärts.  
Willig nahm er Harry in sich auf und begann damit ihn mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Vorsichtig ließ er dabei einen Finger in Harry gleiten. Sofort zuckte Harry zusammen.  
Doch Harry hielt Draco am Arm fest und sah ihn flehend an. Draco verstand sofort und zog seinen Finger zurück. Dafür setzte er sich wieder auf Harrys Bauch und beugte sich zu einem innigen Kuss herunter. Währenddessen positionierte er sich richtig, um Harry dann langsam in sich hineingleiten zu lassen. Harry war erfüllt von einem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl. So etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gefühlt, doch als er Dracos schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah, blickte er ihn mitleidig und bittend an. "Wenn es dir weh tut, dann will ich es nicht!", sagte er. "Nein es geht schon", log Draco, da er wusste wie gut sich das anfühlte und wie gemein es währe Harry das jetzt vorzuenthalten. Also ließ er Harry zur Untermauerung seiner These etwas aus sich heraus, um ihn dann tief in sich hineinzustoßen.

Harry fühlte sich wie benebelt. Wie hatte Draco es nur aushalten können bei diesen Gefühlen noch bei sich zu sein? Er kann nicht aufhören zu stöhnen. Immer wieder hebt Draco sich um ihn dann wieder tiefer.....immer tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Draco lächelt ihn verkrampfe an und beugt sich vor um ihn einen Kuss auf dem Mund zu hauchen. "Gefällt es dir?", fragt er sanft. Harry sieht ihn mit glänzenden Augen an und schließt sie dann wieder. Es ist einfach unbeschreiblich! Draco wird immer schneller und Harry spürt dass auch er nicht mehr lange an sich halten kann. Er presst sein Becken in die Höhe, will Draco nicht verlieren.  
Draco genoss die Schmerzen, deren Verursacher er selbst war. Doch dann geschah etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte: Harry umschloss Dracos Glied mit seiner Hand und begann es heftig zu massieren. Das hatte Draco nicht erwartet. Er selbst erinnerte sich nur zu gut welche Gefühle Harry in diesem Moment durchfuhren und er selbst musste sich eingestehen, dass er seine Umgebung kaum wahrgenommen hatte, als er in Harrys Situation war. Wie konnte es also sein, dass Harry nun noch an ihn dachte? Aber diese Fragen und Gedanken wichen einem Schwall von Empfindungen, die ihren Ursprung in seiner Lendengegend hatten.  
Gemeinsam erlebten sie nun den Höhepunkt des Nachtisches. Draco sank auf Harry hinab, ihre erhitzten Körper klebten aufeinander. Eng umschlungen, als wollten sie sich nie wieder voneinander trennen, lagen sie da.

Harrys plötzliches Verhalten hatte Draco überrascht. Noch nie hatte er so intensiv gefühlt. Er sah in Harrys strahlendgrüne Augen. Augen, die ihn in einen Bann zogen. Augen die er für den Rest seines Lebens mit diesem glücklichen Glanz sehen wollte. Draco schwirrten tausend Gedanken im Kopf herum. Nach einem weiteren zärtlichen Kuss schliefen sie schließlich ein.

* * *

_Na wie war das? Lasst es uns wissen –grin- Bis zum nächsten Kapitel –winke-_

* * *


	10. Trennungsschmerz

_Huhu Leutz -knuff-_

_nun setzt ich nach sau langer Zeit mal wieder ein Kapitel dieser Story Online :) Leider kann ich euch nun auch mitteleilen das wir nicht mehr zusammen weiterschreiben werden. Dieses und auch noch die 3 folgenden Kapitel (die ich noch habe) haben wir eh schon nur noch zu zweit und nicht mehr zu dritt geschrieben :( Aber eins versprech ich euch...DANN SCHREIB ICH EBEN ALLEINE NE FORTSETZUNG -g- . Ist das ein Angebot -umkuck- ?_

_Ok viel Spass beim Lesen :)_

_Blacky_

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

**Trennungsschmerz**

Etwa eine Woche später, wird Draco durch ein Klopfen an der Scheibe seines Schlafzimmers geweckt. Irritiert blickt er um sich und erkennt auch schon die Geräuschquelle: Ein schwarzer Adler hackte mit seinem Schnabel gegen das Fenster. Draco richtete sich verschlafen auf und schlurfte zum Fenster. Dieses geöffnet erkannte er sofort, um welchen Adler es sich handelte: Der Adler seines Vaters. Elegant ließ dieser sich ins Zimmer gleiten und landete auf einem Tischchen. An seinem Bein gebunden war eine Nachricht, welche Draco sofort an sich riss und verängstigt durchlas:

Draco,  
ich werde in unverzüglich nach Hogwarts kommen um dich abzuholen. Wir haben beschlossen, dass es das Beste ist, wenn du die Schule wechselst. Pack also deine Kleidung zusammen und sei reisefertig.

Dein Vater  
Lucius Malfoy

Er stand da und starrte auf das Stück Pergament. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Natürlich hatte sein Vater öfter angedeutet, dass er seinen Sohn lieber in Durmstrang sehen würde. Dort, so sagte er immer, würden die wahren Schwarzmagier ausgebildet. Draco sah vom Brief auf und blickte herüber zu Harry. Der schlief seelenruhig in der großen grünen Decke eingekuschelt. Langsam bewegte er sich auf dem Kamin zu. Das Feuer prasselte leise vor sich hin. Ein letztes Mal blickte er auf den Brief, bevor er ihn ins Feuer warf. Erst als die Flammen das letzte Restchen verschlungen hatten wandte er sich ab. Schnell und leise packte er sein Habe zusammen. Harry schlief immer noch tief und fest. Er konnte ihn nicht wecken, er wollte Harry diese schlimme Nachricht nicht sagen. Nach langem hin und her entschloss er sich schließlich einen Brief an Harry aufzusetzen.

Lieber Harry,  
ich muss für einige Zeit nach hause. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wieso. Bitte vertrau mir einfach. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe und brauche. Sei stark, Harry.

In liebe Draco

Er beendete den Brief und versiegelte ihn. Dann begab er sich rüber zum Bett, legte den Brief auf den Nachtschrank, drückte Harry einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und verließ das Zimmer.

Ein heller Sonnenstrahl fiel auf Harrys Gesicht, sodass er langsam begann die Augen zu öffnen. "Morgen mein kleiner Drache, bist du schon wach?" Fragte Harry, doch es kam keine antwort also richtete er sich auf um sich auf Draco konzentrieren zu können... doch wo war er. Harry stand langsam auf 'Vielleicht ist er ja im Bad' dachte er sich und ging geradewegs darauf zu. Doch auch dort war er nicht. 'Wo ist er bloß, er wird doch nicht ohne mich in die große halle gegangen sein?' mit einen tiefen seuftzer setzte er sich zurück aufs bett. Nach einiger Zeit fiel ihm ein Brief auf dem Nahttischschrank auf, er griff sofort danach und öffnete ihn.  
Lieber Harry......

'Er ist weg, er ist nicht mehr in Hogwarts' dieser Gedanke schoss ihm ohne eine Pause durch den kopf.

Draco betrat die Eingangshalle. Wie als hätte er es geahnt stand sein Vater bereits in der Mitte des Raumes. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt in die Seite gestemmt, in der linken den Schlangenstab haltend und gekleidet in einen schwarzen, schweren Umhang. Als er seinen Sohn erblickte drehte er sich nur um und schritt durch das große Portal in der Annahme, dass Draco verstehen würde, dass er ihm zu folgen habe.  
Dieser hatte auch nicht wirklich Probleme diese Gestik zu verstehen und folgte seinem Vater mit gesenktem Kopf. Voller hast war Harry aus dem Zimmer gestürzt. Wenn so dachte er sich würde er vielleicht Glück haben und Draco wäre noch nicht weg. Er rannte die Flure entlang, in der Hoffnung Draco noch zu treffen. Als er schließlich die Eingangshalle erreichte, sah er gerade noch wie Draco durch das Portal verschwand. Das war zuviel für ihn. Seine Knie gaben nach und er sank auf den Bode. Tränen rannen ihn seine Wangen hinab. Wieso nur? Wieso verschwand Draco so einfach ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden? "Draco" versuchte Harry zu rufen doch weder Draco noch er hörte einen Ton. 'Das ist alles ein Albtraum, ich muss doch irgendwie aufwachen' dachte er. "Harry, was machst du Hier" sagte eine Stimme doch Harry hörte diese nicht. Eine Hand griff nach seiner Schulter "Harry" begann die Stimme nochmals. Dieses Mal reagierte Harry und drehte sich schnell um, er sah Professor Lupin. "Professor" stammelte Harry "Was ist mit dir" fragte Lupin. Harry schweig einen kleinen Moment "er ist weg, einfach weg ohne sich zu verabschieden" flüsterte Harry. "Lupin, Potter. Beabsichtigen Sie uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu verschonen?", kam eine herablassende Stimme aus dem Dunklen.  
Harry drehte den Kopf ruckartig herum. Snape trat aus dem Schatten. Fast instinktiv wischte Harry schnell mit dem Ärmel über seine Augen, so dass nur noch eine leichte Röte ahnen ließ, dass er gerade geweint hatte.  
Da niemand ihm zu antworten schien, setze Snape fort: "Lupin, ich möchte mit Ihnen reden. Folgen Sie mir!", befahl er und drehte sich um, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zweifeln, dass man seiner Aufforderung nicht folgen würde.  
Lupin sah kurz zu Harry, welcher sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet hatte. Ein Blick von ihm verriet, dass er keinen Wert darauf legte jetzt über "ihn" ausgefragt zu werden und so wendete sich Lupin zum gehen! Harry sah noch kurz Lupin hinterher, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte. Er schlurfte die Treppe hinunter und trat nach draußen. Der frische Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht. Langsam ging er zum See hinüber. Verträumt blickte er auf den See hinaus. Hier hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst. Wieder rannen ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab. Er zog den Brief aus der Tasche und las ihn noch einmal durch. Wieso nur musste er so dringend nach hause?  
Harry überlegte sich tausend gründe warum draco nach hause sollte, und einer schien ihm schlimmer als der andere. Er hatte seinen verschwommenen Blick immer noch auf den See gerichtet und bemerkte somit nicht mal das Hedwig auf einen ast über ihm gelandet war und schuhute. Erst als Hedwig neben ihm landete und ihn sanft in den Finger zwicke drehte Harry den Kopf zu seiner Eule. "Hallo Hedwig" nuschelte Harry leise und strich ihr durchs Gefieder. Hedwig schuhute aufgeregt und somit machte auf dem Brief an ihrem Bein aufmerksam. Harry nahm ihn vorsichtig ab, lächelte seine Eule kurz an worauf sie verschwand. Vorsichtig und mit zittrigen Händen nahm er den Brief und öffnete ihn. Er ahnte bereits von wem er war...  
Harry es tut mir leid, dass ich so einfach gegangen bin... aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich dich auch immer lieben werde... auch, wenn wir uns wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen werden.  
Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass mein Vater es irgendwann mitbekommen würde. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich das überleben werde... obwohl... ein Leben ohne dich... ich weiß nicht, ob das noch lebenswert ist.  
Denk immer dran Harry ich liebe dich und ich werde immer bei dir sein...

In Liebe  
dein kleiner Drache Draco

P.S. Wenn du dich fragst, warum dir Hedwig den Brief bringt... sie ist mir gefolgt... und dann hab ich ihr heimlich diesen Brief gegeben

Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinab und tropften auf das Pergament.  
"Harry?", hörte er Hermine von weitem rufen.  
Schnell wischte er seine Tränen weg und steckte den Brief ein.  
"Ja?"  
"Harry, es ist kalt. Was machst du hier draußen?", sie sah ihn besorgt an.  
"Frische Luft schnappen!"  
"Harry, lüg mich nicht an!"  
"Wieso sollte ich dich anlügen?" fragte Harry und versuchte dabei so empört wie möglich zu klingen. "Was ist denn in letzter Zeit mit dir los? Du hast dich total verändert, du schottest dich von Ron und mir total ab". Das Hermine sauer war konnte man ihrer Stimme hören, doch Harry sagte darauf nicht. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, ich dachte wir wären Freunde" schrie sie ihn an und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Harry sah entsetzt in ihre Richtung "Hermine warte doch" rief er.

Hermine hatte gehofft, dass Harry sie aufhalten würde. Sie wollte niemals ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen und Harry wie es schien ebenfalls nicht.  
Hermine drehte sich um und blickte zu Harry, der sich auf einen abgestorbenen Stamm gesetzt hatte. "Natürlich sind wir Freunde... es.. es ist nur so schwer...", stotterte er. Hermine ging zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn, nahm ihn in den Arm. "Harry du weißt doch, dass du mit mir und Ron über alles reden kannst; aber es ist schlimm, wenn du uns so im Regen stehen lässt und wir nicht wissen, was mit dir los ist.", flüsterte sie. "Es tut mir leid Hermine. Es ist nur..ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll..es ist schwer für mich..ich will euch nicht verlieren!", stammelt Harry.

Hermine schaut ihn verständnisvoll an.  
"Harry uns kannst du alles erzählen!"  
Harry atmet einmal tief durch bevor er anfing Hermine alles zu erzählen. Sie hört ihm zu und ließ immer wieder ein "Aha" vernehmen oder sie drück ihn noch einmal herzlich.  
Als Harry endet greift sie nach einer Hand.

"Harry, du hättest es uns schon viel früher erzählen sollen!"  
Harry sah auf Hermines Hand, schaute zum See und ihr dann in die Augen. "Das alles stört dich nicht?" fragte er "Und du bist nicht sauer?"

"Nein Harry, mich stört es nicht und ich bin auch nicht sauer, du hättest es mir nur schon viel früher sagen sollen". Sie stand auf und zog Harry mit auf die Beine, "Komm lass uns reingehen hier ist es kalt". Harry folgte ihr ohne nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden das er vielleicht alleine sein wollte. Wollte er das überhaupt?  
Nein, das wollte er bestimmt nicht sein. Er wollte mit IHM zusammen sein... mit seinem Draco. Doch diese Gedanken rissen ihr zurück in die Fluten der Traurigkeit und erneut rannen die Tränen seine Wangen hinab.

Hermine spürte eine der Tränen, die auf ihre Hand fiel. Sie drehte sich um und als sie ihn Harrys rote Augen sah, nahm sie ihn schützend in die Arme. Sie fand keine Worte, die Harry hätten helfen können, so hoffte sie, dass wenigstens ihre Anwesenheit Harry zeigen würde, dass er in dieser Situation nicht alleine war.

Harrys weinen brach nicht ab, mehr und mehr verließen ihn seine Kräfte und er sackte zusammen. Hermine versuchte den Aufprall zu dämpfen und saß schließlich neben ihm. Sie legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und streichelte ihn wie eine Mutter ihr Kind. "Hermine was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen" schluchzte Harry und schmiegte sich noch fester an Hermine an. "Ich weiß nicht warum er nach hause musste, er schien es ja selber nicht zu wissen, ich hab Angst". Hermine sah ihren guten Freund besorgt an. "Das muss man doch raus finden können" grübelte sie, jedoch hatte sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen. Harry sah sie verblüfft aber auch erschrocken an "Wäre das möglich?" fragte er. "Harry hast du ihn schon mal angeschrieben? Vielleicht kann er dir mittlerweile mehr sagen" bohrte Hermine vorsichtig nach. "Nein habe ich nicht, er ist auch noch nicht lange weg, und wenn der Brief abgefangen wird dann..." die restlichen Worte gingen in seinem schluchzen unter.

Sie saßen einfach da und Harry weinte leise vor sich hin. Hermine überlegte lange hin und her. Und dann fasste sie einen Entschluss.  
"Du wirst einfach im Namen eines Slytherin schreiben!"  
Harry sah Hermine verwirrt an.  
"Und ..und du meinst das geht?"  
"Klar wird das gehen!", sagte sie aufmunternd und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Komm wir gehen hoch, dann kannst du schreiben. ich helfe dir auch wenn du möchtest" sie lächelte ihn warm an.  
"Ok", antwortet Harry und sie standen auf.

"Vater, wieso soll ich die Schule wechseln?", fragte Draco mit trauriger Stimme.  
"Das weißt du genau!", zischte dieser zurück. "Nein weiß ich nicht."

BATSCH! Sein Vater hatte ihm eine harte Ohrfeige verpasst, doch Draco unterdrückte die Tränen, er durfte sich von seinem Vater nicht unterdrücken lassen. "Wie kannst du es wagen mit diesem Potter... du hast unsere Familienehre beschmutzt."

"Aber ich liebe Harry!", entgegnete Draco mit fester Stimme. "Du liebst niemanden! Hast du das verstanden? Und schon gar nicht diesen Potter!", fauchte Mr Malfoy zurück.

"A-aber" begann Draco doch alles weiter wurde durch eine erneute Ohrfeige unterbrochen.

"Du hast mir nicht zu widersprechen, wage es nicht noch einmal" zischte ihn sein Vater an. "Und nun verschwinde aus meinen Augen, ich will dich heute nicht mehr sehen"

Mr. Malfoy deutete mit der Hand Richtung Dracos Zimmer. Draco wollte widersprechen doch ihm war klar dass die im Moment keine Gute Idee wäre, also folgte er dem Willen seines Vaters und verschwand in sein Zimmer.

Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Den Kopf in den Kissen vergraben konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.  
Wieso nur musste das alles geschehen? Woher wusste sein Vater überhaupt von der ganzen Sache? Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Snape! Es konnte niemand anderes gewesen sein als Snape. Nur der hatte sie beide erwischt. Ein Windhauch, wessen Auslöser eine Eule war, durchfuhr sein Haar.  
Er richtete sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
Dann nahm er den Brief an sich und las:

Lieber Draco,

ich vermisse dich, und leider weiß ich immer noch nicht warum du nach hause musstest. Ich verstehe das alles nicht, und bin sehr durcheinander. Ich weiß nur eins, dass du mir fehlst.  
Und ich brauche dich.  
Bitte mein kleiner Drache melde dich bei mir.  
Ich hoffe die Schuleule wartet so lange bis du meine Antwort  
fertig hast. Bitte versuche mir zu antworten.  
Slytherin ist einfach nicht mehr Slytherin ohne dich.  
In Liebe

Pansy Parkinson

Draco starrte auf den Brief, 'Pansy, was will die denn von mir'. Er lass sich den Brief nochmals durch, dies war nicht Pansy´s Schrift, er kannte ihre Schrift nur zu gut aber dies war sie nicht. Er kannte diese Schrift und nach kurzem überlegen wusste er wessen Schrift dies war 'Harry' dachte er. Tränen bildet sich erneut in seinen Augen 'Ist dieser Brief wirklich von meinem Gryffindor?'. Und nochmals lass er der Brief durch "Mein kleiner Drache", es war Harry. Draco sprang auf und zerrte seine Feder, Tinte und Pergament raus. 'Harry ist wirklich schlau' dachte er und setzte die Feder am Pergament an.

Doch die anfängliche Freude über Harrys Raffinesse und endlich wieder von ihm zu hören verflog, als er die Feder zu den ersten Worten ansetze... er durfte nicht Harry schreiben und das was er schreiben musste, traf ihn noch viel mehr...  
Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er nichts mehr zu verbergen brauchte... sein Vater wusste ja bescheid

Lieber Harry,

glaub mir es gibt nichts, was ich in meinem Leben je mehr vermisst habe als dich jetzt. Mein Vater hat von unserer Beziehung Wind bekommen und jetzt, scheint er mit aller Macht zu versuchen sie zu verhindern. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen werden.  
Diese paar Zeilen reichen nicht aus, um dir zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, doch glaub mir, egal ob ich dich je wieder sehe, du wirst für immer in meinem Herzen bleiben. Trauere nicht um mich Harry. Ich will keine Träne von dir sehen. Lebe dein Leben weiter... ohne mich, aber bitte behalte mich in guter Erinnerung.

Dein kleiner Drache

Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und machte es der Eule am Bein fest. Diese erhob sich sogleich und flog davon. Draco sah ihr noch lange hinterher, tränen übersehen sein Gesicht und fielen wie kleine Kristall Tropfen auf seine Hand.

Wie in Trance ging er zurück zu seinem Bett und ließ sich mit dem Gesicht in die Kissen fallen. Die Kissen dämpften seine verzweifelten schreie. Er hörte wie die Türklinke nach unten gedrückt wurde und wischte sich sofort seine Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schnappte sich ein Buch über schwarze Magie und tat so als sei er darin vertieft. Erst als die Tür aufging richtete er seinen Blick auf. "Draco komm essen, und beeil dich dein Vater wird sonst sehr sauer" sagte seine Mutter in einem leisen besorgten Ton.

"Hey Harry! Jetzt mach nicht so ein betrübtes Gesicht. Er wird schon zurück schreiben!", versuchte Hermine Harry aufzumuntern. "Ich hoffe es!", nuschelte der Angesprochene zurück. "Jetzt iss erstmal was! Ganz abgemagert wirst du Draco nicht gefallen", bemerkte sie und ein Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht. Scheinbar sah es Harry ein, dass es keinen Sinn hatte darüber nachzusinnen, was denn nun passieren würde und griff lustlos nach einem Brötchen.  
"Was hast du da gerade gesagt?", flüsterte Ron zu Hermine.  
Schockiert riss diese die Augen auf. "Was meinst du?"  
"Ron" zischte Hermine leise "Nicht jetzt das erklär ich dir nach dem essen, hab noch etwas Geduld". Ron sah sie mürrisch an und griff nach dem zweiten Brötchen und schlang es hinunter. "Harry, gehen wir nach dem essen ein wenig spazieren?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Harr sah sie entsetzt an, denn Lust auf eine Spaziergang hatte er nun wirklich nicht. Doch dann bemerkte er Hermines Blick der leicht Richtung Ron gewandt war der sich an seinem Brötchen verschluckt hatte und nun gierig den Pokal mit dem Kürbissaft leerte. Er überlegte kurz, es war ihm schon lieber wenn Hermine dabei war wenn es Ron erfährt also Nickte er kurz. Nachdem Ron nun auch sein drittes Brötchen verdrückt hatte standen alle drei auf und verließen die große Halle.

Draußen angekommen platze es aus Ron heraus, "Sag mal Hermine was meintest du eben?" seine Ohren hatten vor Aufregung einen leicht Roten Hauch bekommen.  
"Soll ich Harry? Oder willst du es ihm doch lieber selbst sagen?" Harrys schweigen interpretierend, sagte es Hermine gerade heraus: "Harry ist mit Draco zusammen!" Ron war nicht mehr ansprechbar. Hermine fuchtelte wild vor seinen Augen herum, doch er stand da wie aus Stein gehauen.  
"Das... das ist nicht dein Ernst?" Dann fing er an zu lachen. "Ahh ich verstehe, ihr wollt mich vergackeiern... beinahe währ ich drauf reingefallen!" Er lachte weiter, bis er einmal von Hermine zu Harry und wieder zurückgeschaut hatte, dann erstarb urplötzlich das Lachen wieder.

„Öhm....ihr meint das doch nicht ernst oder?" Ron war nun jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen, er starrte nur noch abwechselnd von Harry auf Hermine. Doch keiner von beiden sah ihn an, Harry blickt zu Boden und Hermine sah Harry an. Eine Totenbringende stille trat ein, und sie wurde erst unterbrochen als Harry aufstand und Hermine anschaute. "Ich hab zu viel erwartet, ich hätte mir denken können dass Ron niemals so regieren würde wie du" platze es aus ihm heraus, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Harry schenkte Ron nur noch einen flüchtigen Blick bevor er sich auf den Weg machte Richtung See.  
Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sollte sie wütend auf Ron sein, oder ihm Verständnis entgegen bringen? Doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass im Moment beides nebensächlich war: Harry steckte in einer Beziehungskrise und jetzt wandte sich sein bester Freund von ihm ab, niemand konnte ahnen, was er vorhatte und so entschloss sie sich, so schnell wie möglich ihm zu folgen.

Harry saß an einen Baum gelehnt am See und weinte. Erst sein Drache und jetzt sein Freund... wie sollte das alles weitergehen? Er war so in Gedanken vertieft das er Hermine nicht kommen gesehen hatte und war erschrocken als er ihr Gesicht vor sich war nahm. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah sie an. "Bitte Harry, versuch ihm etwas Zeit zu geben" flehte Hermine ihn an. Harrys Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen, er wandte seinen Blick von Hermine ab und sah zu See.  
"Harry, sieh mich an ich bitte dich" Hermines stimme klang immer besorgter. Doch Harry starrte stumm weiter auf den See. "Es bringt alles nichts mehr Hermine" schluchzte Harry leise. "Was?? Wie meinst du das?" hakte Hermine nach. Doch Harry war wieder still. "Harry" schrie Hermine fast "Rede mit mir ich bitte dich, du kannst mir vertrauen das weißt du" beendete sie ihren Satz. "Es bringt alles nichts mehr Hermine" begann Harry "Drac ist weg, er meldet sich nicht, ich liebe ihn und ich will und kann nicht ohne ihn und dann versteht mich bester Freund nicht" Harry holte Tief Luft "Ron hab ich nun auch verloren, ich schaffe das alles nicht mehr das halte ich nicht mehr aus.... mein Herz hält das nicht mehr aus". Hermine liefen wie Harry die Tränen, sie strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wangen. "Dann werde ich dir eine last abnehmen" erklang eine Stimme. Harry und Hermine starrten in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam, es war Ron. Dieser ging um den Baum herum und kniete sich zu Hermine vor Harry. "Ich verstehe zwar nicht was du an Malfoy findest, denn für mich wird er der größte Ekel bleiben, aber wenn du ihn liebst, so wie es aussieht stehe ich hinter dir Harry. Ich lasse doch unsere Freundschaft nicht wegen so etwas in die Brüche gehen." Ron lächelte leicht. Harry sah Ron erleichtert an und fiel ihm kurz um den Hals.

Ron stand auf und reichte Harry die Hand um ihm hoch zu helfen. Im selben Moment kam eine Eule und ließ sich neben Harry nieder. Harry der sofort wusste das dies die Schuleule war die er zu Draco geschickt hatte, riss ihr unsanft das Pergament vom Bein, wofür sich die Eule mit einem festen zwicken in Harrys Hand bedanket, doch dies war Harry egal. Er entrollte das Pergament und las. Seine Augen wurden immer größer, erneute Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. In seinem Kopf hallten immer die selben Worte 'Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass wir uns nie wieder sehen werden.' und 'Ich will keine Träne von dir sehen. Lebe dein Leben weiter... ohne mich, aber bitte behalte mich in guter Erinnerung'. Dies war endgültig zu viel, seine schon sehr stark zerstörte Welt war nun endgültig Tod.

* * *

_So das wars -g- Sorry sind wetten 1000 Rechtschreibfehler drin, aber leider hab ich auch keinen Beta leser mehr und zugegeben ich habs mir nicht wirklich nach der langen Zeit nochmal durchgelesen. Ich hoffe ihr drückt ein Auge zu :) Bis zum nächsten Chap -knuffz-_

_Blacky_


	11. Überläufer

Huhu Leutz , so ich denke ich setzte einfach mal ein neues Kapitel Online -gg-  
Naja also ich denke ich hab ja schon oft genug erwähnt, das die Story nun dem krassen Ende zu geht ohne ein Ende zu haben. Naja ich werd dann irgendwann wenn es von euch jemand möchte selbst weiterschreiben, also alleine -knuff- Viel Spass beim lesen !!!

**Kapitel 11**

**Überläufer**

Ohne zu fragen nahm Hermine Harry, der seinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben hatte, das Pergament ab und las es durch. Ron stellte sich hinter sie um mitzulesen.  
Beide wurden gleichzeitig fertig und beide konnten nichts mehr sagen. Ron war einerseits geschockt solche lieben Worte von Draco zu hören, andererseits wusste er, dass Harry nun am Boden zerstört war; Hermine ging es ähnlich.  
Ron und Hermine setzten sich auf beide Seiten von Harry und nahmen ihn in den Arm, doch seine Tränen nahmen kein Ende. Draco nie wieder zu sehen, das war eine Aussicht, mit der er nicht leben konnte. Eine Tatsache, mit der er nicht mehr leben wollte.

Alle drei saßen noch lange am See, Harry´s tränen nahmen kein Ende. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen. Es war alles so aussichtslos. "Hier sind sie also" sagte eine leicht besorgte Stimme. Ron und Hermine richteten ihre Köpfe in Richtung woher die Stimme kam, doch Harry bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter. "Professor McGonagall" sagte Ron etwas erstaunt. "Ich möchte das sie drei sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.... SOFORT" raunzte Professor McGonagall. "W-was, warum was ist den passiert?" fragte Hermine neugierig. "Das kann und darf ich ihnen nicht sagen aber es werden schwere Zeiten komme, und nun ab in den Gemeinschaftsraum" sagt McGonagall.

McGonagall entfernte sich wieder und erst allmählich registrierten die drei Freunde, was man ihnen gerade mitgeteilt hatte. "Glaubt ihr, es ist Voldemort?", durchbrach Hermine die Stille. Ron sah sie sofort erschrocken an. Harry schaute sie nur gleichgültig an. Für ihn war die Erwähnung dieses Namens schon mehr Alltag, als das wechseln seiner Zauberumhänge.  
"Na ja, weswegen würde sie sonst darauf bestehen, dass wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und außerdem sah sie wirklich besorgt aus", fügte Hermine noch hinzu.

"Es ist mir ehrlich egal gesagt ob wir wegen Voldemort in den Gemeinschaftsraum sollen" nuschelte Harry und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen weg. "Was willst du damit sagen" fragte Ron der sichtlich irritiert war durch das was Harry eben gesagt hatte. "Nun ganz einfach, dass es mir nun mal egal ist was Voldermort will oder vor hat, es interessiert mich nun mal nicht, soll er doch machen was er will" Hermine und Ron starrten ihn entsetzt an. "Nun lasst uns hoch gehen" fügte Harry noch hinzu um weiteren Fragen zu entgehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen bog Harry gleich um die Ecke um in den Jungenschlafsaal zu gehen, doch Hermine hielt ihn fest. "Bleib noch bei uns Harry" sagte sie.

Widerwillig setzte sich Harry zu Ron und Hermine ans Feuer. Er starrte in die Flammen und fühlte sich schrecklich einsam. Einsam, obwohl er nicht alleine war, aber ihm fehlte Draco so sehr. Und bei dem Gedanken ihn nie wieder zu sehen, rannen ihm wieder Tränen die Wangen hinab. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie liefen einfach und es schien kein ende in Sicht. Nach einer halben Stunde händetätscheln und gut zureden hatte Hermine dann doch erbarmen mit ihn und er machte sich unter Rons Augen auf in den Schlafsaal.

Als er die Vorhänge um sein Bett zugezogen hatte, kuschelte er sich in sein Bett ein. Er konnte Draco einfach nicht vergessen immer und immer wieder musste er daran denken Draco nie wieder zu sehen. Eine letzte Träne lief ihm nach langer Zeit über die Wange bevor er einschlief.

Es war dunkel und kalt um ihn Herum waren Bäume.... wo war er? Er kannte diesen Wald aber welcher war es. Ein dichter Nebel schlängelte sich über den Boden. Er hörte stimmen die sich anschrie, und wurde neugierig. Er ging ein paar schritte und auf einmal befand er sich auf einen prächtigen anwesen direkt vor einem großen Haus. Einen Moment lang herrschte eine eisige stille bis die stimmen erneut erklangen, Harry lief auf das Haus zu und schaute neugierig durch das Fenster. Ihm stockte der Atem. Dies war das Haus der Malfoys und in dem Zimmer sah er niemand anderen als Lucius Malfoy und seinen Sohn....

...er sah nichts deutliches, alles war sehr verschwommen. Doch was er sah ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Es sah doch glatt so aus, als wenn Draco den Todesfluch an einem unschuldigen Muggel übte. Harry traute seinen Augen nicht. Immer wieder zuckten grüne Blitze durch die Nacht. Er tastete sich näher ans Fenster und sah hinein. Doch kaum hatte er einen blick hinein geworfen entdeckte ihn Lucius Malfoy. Er schreckte zurück und stolperte rückwärts. das Fenster wurde aufgerissen und die zwei Männer sprangen hinaus. Er stand auf und rannte. Erst als er ein Stück weg war stellte er fest, das nur Draco ihn noch verfolgte. Er blieb stehen und wartet auf seinen Geliebten, doch als dieser ihm erreichte sah er in ein eiskaltes Gesicht. Erschrocken wich er zurück, stolperte abermals und Draco richtet seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Kaum nahm er die Worte wahr, die einen weiteren grünen Blitz aus dem Zauberstab brechen ließ.

"Nein!", schrie er und wachte schweißgebadet auf.

Tränen rannten ihm erneut über die Wangen, sein Herz klopfte so stark das Harry glaubte es wolle explodieren. Das alles konnte nicht wahr sein es war ein Traum nicht mehr. Aber wenn es kein Traum wat sondern wieder einer seiner Vorahnungen. Bei diesem Gedanken stockte ihm der Atem. Nein das war nur ein Traum, denn wieso wäre er dann nicht Tod. Er war durcheinander und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Schlafen konnte er jetzt nicht mehr, also stand er auf und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er saß lange im Sessel vor dem Kamin bis die Sonne aufging und Hermine aus dem Schlafsaal trat. "Du bist schon wach" fragte sie vorsichtig und setzt sich zu ihrem Freund. Harry sah sie an, seine Augen begannen sofort wieder zu glänzen, er musste mit jemanden über diesen Traum reden.  
"Verstehe" sagte Hermine und nahm Harrys hand, als dieser ihr den Traum und seine Gedanken erzählt hatte. Danach waren beide erst mal still. "Hermine?" fragte Harry leise. Sie sah ihn an "meinst du das ...naja das... das Draco auf die Seite von Voldemort wechselt, dass sein Vater ihn dazu zwingt" Hermine schaute ihn immer noch an und ihr blick verriet Harry das sie dies auch glaubte. "Glaubst du ich stehe ihm irgendwann gegenüber und wir sind feinde?" fragte Harry weiter. Hermine senkte kurz ihren kopf "Harry das ist schon möglich" murmelte sie leise und legte dann Harry den Arm um die Schulter. "Komm Harry lass uns an die Frische Luft gehen" sagt sie und Harry setzte einen zustimmenden Blick auf.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Kleine Kristalle tropften von Dracos Wangen herab. Lange würde er diese Qualen nicht mehr ertragen und was dann? Würde er dann den von seinem Vater gewünschten Hass gegen Harry entwickeln, würde er tatsächlich zu einem Todesser? Nein, das durfte nicht sein! Niemals wollte er seinen Harry vergessen. Die schöne Erinnerung an ihn sollte ihm immer erhalten bleiben.  
"Draco! Steh auf!", ertönt eine herablassende Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.  
Der angesprochene regt sich nicht. Ein glimmen erscheint in der Dunkelheit plötzlich ein Lichtblitz und Draco schwebt wie durch Geisterhand in der Luft. Seine Arme und Beinen hängen kraftlos zu Boden, dann nimmt sein Gesicht einen schmerzverzerrten Ausdruck an. Ein Stöhnen durchschneidet die Stille. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampft sich.  
Er stieß einen kurzen schrei aus, das letzte was er unter diesen Schmerzen noch von sich geben konnte. Seine Gedanken fingen an zu schwinden, und mit seinen Gedanken auch das Bild von Harry welches er sich mühsam eingeprägt hatte. Um ihn herum war alles leer, keine Erinnerungen, keine Gefühle, kein schmerz.  
"Steh auf Draco" erklang eine schroffe stimme. Doch Draco der sich mittlerweile wieder am Boden befand regte sich nicht. "Steh auf" befahl die Stimme nochmals. Wie in Trance reagierte er und stand auf.

"Na, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sein Vater ohne eine spur von Besorgnis.  
"Was ist passier?" Langsam rappelt sich Draco wieder auf.  
"Keine Ahnung. Als ich reinkam lagst du auf dem Boden.", antwortet Lucius und zuckt mit der Schulter. "Zieht dich an wie erwarten Besuch!"  
"Wieso bin ich zu hause?"  
"Frag nicht so dumme Sachen. Es ist eine Schande. Du bist mal wieder vom Besen gefallen. Wie kann man nur so unfähig sein?", kam es erzürnt zurück.  
"Entschuldige Vater."  
"So etwas kann ich nicht entschuldigen und nun mach schnell!"  
Dracos Vater schritt aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür geräuschvoll.  
Einen kleinen Moment stand Draco da und starrte auf die verschlossene Tür. Dann suchte er sich seine Kleidung raus ums ich schnell umzuziehen. Wer mochte wohl zu besuch kommen. "Wie geht es dir" fragte eine leise Stimme als Draco sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, er drehte sich um und sah seine Mutter. "Mir geht's gut" antwortete er genau so leise. "Komm, los bevor dein Vater sauer wird" sagte sie und schubste Draco vorsichtig Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
Er ließ es mit sich gesehen. Und stolperte vorwärts. Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer wurde geöffnet und er trat in den nur schwach erhellten Raum. Sein Vater kniete vor dem großen Sessel. Von hier konnte Draco nicht erkennen wer dort saß, doch er wusste es auch so. Sein Vater würde vor niemand anderem als dem dunklen Lord auf den Knien rutschen.  
"Komm her und Knie dich hin", zischte sein Vater.  
Etwas in ihm sträubte sich dem nachzukommen. Doch er konnte nicht anderes als auf die Worte seines Vaters zu hören.  
So kniete er sich vor den dunklen Lord.  
"Erweis mir deine Ehre!", zischte der schlangengleich.  
Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und küsste den Saum seines Umhangs.  
"Lucius erhebe dich. Du bist mir immer ein treuer Todesser und nun freue ich mich das auch dein Sohn den rechten Weg gewählt hat! Ich hatte ja schon bedenken, dass Dumbledore nachher zu großen Einfluss auf ihn hatte."  
"Ihr seid zu gütig, Herr!"  
Der Lord breitete seine Arme aus.  
"Willkommen neues Todesser!" Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab.  
"Es wird Zeit für die Einführungszeremonie."

Soooo das wars mal wieder, ich habe insgesamt jetzt noch 2 in Petto -löl-  
Also bis zum nächsten!!!

Blacky


	12. Folge deinem Weg

**_Huhu Leutz :)  
Hier nun das vorletzte Kapitel...wie gesagt die Story ist nicht zuende geschrieben, da unsere Truppe nicht mehr zusammen ist. Ich hoffe das meine Zeit bald besser wird dann werde ich alleine Weiter schreiben. _**

**_Liebe Grüße Blacky_**

**Folge deinem Weg**

Eine kurze Dunkle Reise begann und endete in einer Halle wo der Boden und die Wände aus Stein waren.  
An der Wand hing ein Banner auf dessen Voldemorts Zeichen in Form einer Schlange abgebildet war. Die einzige Erleuchtung in diesem Raum brachten Fackeln.

Der Raum füllte sich nach und nach mit Todessern, alle in ihren Schwarzen Roben.  
Voldemort befahl zwei seiner Anhänger Draco hinaus zu bringen. Und so geschah es.

Aus dem Nichts erschienen auf einem Altar in der Mitte des Raumes zwei Kerzen.  
„Nun lasst uns beginne" zischte Voldemort.

„Muerto, Muerto, Muerto" sprach Voldemort. Darauf hin begannen die Todesser erst leise mit einem Sprechgesang, dieser wurde doch von Wort zu Wort lauter.

Reines Blut  
ist die Bedingung  
erfüllst Du dies  
ist es Bestimmung.  
Lord Voldemort  
zu dienen  
und sich seinen Respekt  
zu verdienen.

Eine Kurze Pause trat ein und Voldemorts stimme erklang erneut

„Vida, Vida, Vida"

Darauf hörte man erneut die stimmen aller Todesser.

Schlammblüter  
müssen sterben  
sie verdienen es  
zu Recht.  
Reines Blut  
ist unser Gut  
Reines Blut  
Reines Blut  
Reines Blut..

Es wurde wieder leise im Raum. Ein leichter Nebel stieg am Boden auf und schlängelte sich über den ihn. Er wurde immer dichter und mysteriöser. Im Raum würde es spürbar kälter.

Voldemorts roten Augen glitzerten gefährlich, als er hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch den Kreis schritt. Alle Anwesenden Todesser verbeugten sich vor ihm. Er trug einen silbernen Umhang. Diesen trug er immer, wenn ein neuer Todesser "geweiht" wurde.

Voldemort trat hinter den Altar. "Seid Willkommen meine Anhänger" sagte er mit seiner rauen Stimme. "Dies ist eine besondere Nacht! Ein neues Mitglied wird zu uns stoßen. Er ist der Sohn eines treuen Todessers. Heißen wir also Draco Malfoy in unseren Reihen willkommen"

Auf Voldemorts Zeichen hinöffnete sich der Kreis zur einen Seite. Eine große Flügeltüre ging auf und zwei Todesser brachten Draco Malfoy herein. Hinter ihnen schloss sich der Kreis wieder.  
Draco sah sehr blass aus.

"Als Erstes musst Du lernen, dass man sich vor seinem Meister immer respektvoll verneigen sollte" krächzte Voldemort  
Er sah einen der beiden Todesser an die Draco herein gebracht hatten dieser, rammte Draco die Faust in den Magen. Draco ging kurz in die Knie und machte einen schmerzvollen Gesichtsausdruck, richtete sich aber gleich wieder auf.  
"Ja, Sir" keuchte er vor Schmerz.  
„Nun gut Draco" begann Voldemort „Mit dem Dunklen Mal bist Du für immer mit uns Allen verbunden. Das solltest Du wissen."

Er wandte sich nun an alle Anwesenden und sprach mit einer Rauchigen lauten stimme "Lasst uns mit der Zeremonie beginnen"

Wieder ertönten die Stimmen der Todesser im Sprechgesang.

Während dieses Gesangs reichte Voldemort einen Kelch mit einer dunkelblauen, dampfenden Flüssigkeit darin, herum. Dies war ein Trank der die Sinne benebelte. Er lässt diejenigen, die ihn trinken, die natürlichen Grenzen überschreiten, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Die grausamsten Taten waren unter dem Einfluss des blauen Nebels vollbracht worden. Der Trank entfaltet sehr schnell seine Wirkung. Der Körper fühlt sich plötzlich ganz leicht an. Willenlose Marionetten in der Hand von Voldemort.

Alle tranken davon und auch Draco wurde der Kelch an den Mund gehalten.

Voldemort ergriff Dracos Unterarm und Sprach leise vor sich hin.

Ein schmerz durchzog Dracos linken Arm und breitet sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus, er schrie vor Schmerzen laut auf. Seine letzten Gedanken fingen an zu schwinden und damit auch die Liebe zu Harry.

Es war still im Raum als Draco seine Augen öffnete sah er Voldemort und verneigte sich vor ihm.

Der dunkle Lord erhob sich, trat vor zu Draco und forderte ihn auf seinem Gebieter zu folgen. Beide verließen den Raum durch eine Nebentür. Nach einiger Zeit kehrten sie zurück. Die Umstehenden Todesser knieten sich sofort wieder nieder.  
Voldemort trat in die Mitte.

"Nun Lucius, bring deiner Sohn zurück nach Hogwarts. Er weiß was er zu tun hat."  
Lucius trat vor.  
"Jawohl, mein Lord."  
Und dann verschwand er mit Draco.

"Also ich muss schon sagen das war gemein das Professor McGonagall uns einfach einen Test unterschiebt" fluchte Ron als er mit Harry und Hermine auf dem Weg zur Wiese war. "Tja Ron hättest du mal aufgepasst würdest du jetzt nicht so meckern" sagte Hermine mit einem Recht Hochnäsigen Ton und setzte sich dann auf die Freie Bank.

"Was soll´n das schon wieder heißen" schmollte Ron "Harry nu sag doch was, oder fandest du den Test leicht". Harry der sich soeben neben Hermine gesetzt hatte sah Ron an "Also so schwer war der eigentlich nicht".

"Bitte was du hast DAS verstanden" fragte Ron Harry leicht missmutig. "Nein nicht alles, aber da waren doch auch Sachen dabei die man sich denken konnte" gab Harry kleinlaut zurück.

"So ist es" stimmte ihm Hermine zu und lächelte.

Ron hörte diese Worte nicht wirklich er starrte Richtung Eingangsportal. "Was ist denn los" fragte Hermine neugierig und folgte seinem Blick "Das…. das also was macht den Lucius Malfoy hier" fragte Hermine nun. Harry stand sofort auf und sah in dieselbe Richtung. Er konzentrierte seinen Blick voll in Lucius Malfoys Richtung.  
"Harry ich hab Draco dabei nicht gesehen" sagte Hermine und stellte sich in Harrys Blickfeld damit er nicht noch weiter seinen Blick darauf fixierte.  
"B-Bist du dir da sicher Herm" fragte Harry nervös "ich meine was sucht Malfoy denn dann hier" fügte er schnell hinzu.

Ron stand auf "Harry er ist Schulrat, vielleicht liegt es daran" versuchter er Harrys frage zu beantworten.  
"Nein" schrie Harry und rannte Richtung Eingangsportal wo Malfoy gerade hinein verschwunden war.

Vor der großen Tür angekommen riss er diese auf und sah gerade noch wie Lucius Malfoy um die Ecke verschwand. Sofort lief er los. 'Was will ich eigentlich von ihm' überlegte er 'Ja ich will wissen wo Draco ist' kam er zum Entschluss. Doch er hatte Lucius Malfoy aus den Augen verloren.

Er hatte Harry kommen sehen und war bei der nächst bester Gelegenheit durch einen Geheimgang verschwunden.

Ja, er kannte sich aus in dieser Schule und das war ihm auch immer sehr nützlich gewesen. Schon damals zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit.  
Er grinste breit und marschierte den Gang entlang der ihn schon bald bis vor den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum brachte.

Harry irrte durch die Gänge, noch immer auf der Suche nach Dracos Vater.  
Doch irgendwann kam er zu dem Entschluss das dieser wenn dann sicherlich bei den Slytherin war und da konnte er ohnehin nicht rein. Die Hoffnung die sich in ihm breit gemacht hatte schwand langsame und so machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in seinen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen schmiss er sich auf Bett und verkroch sich unter der Decke. Stille Tränen weinte er, schon lange waren es keine Richtigen mehr. Zu oft hatte er getrauert.

Der Abend kam schnell.  
"Ron du solltest Harry holen, dass essen beginnt gleich" bemerkte Hermine nebenbei. Sie und Ron saßen am Kamin und machten Hausaufgaben. Ron stand auf und ging Richtung Jungenschlafsaal. Nach einigen Minuten kam er mit Harry wieder an den Kamin. Harry sah leicht krank aus, sein Gesicht wahr sehr blass.  
"Komm Harry" Hermine stand auf und legte ihrem Freund den Arm auf die Schulter "Lass uns was essen gehen". Harry sah sie an, er sagte kein Wort sondern Nickte Hermine nur zu.

"Harry nun iss doch auch mal was" murmelte Ron der wieder mal nicht genug von dem Essen in den Mund schieben konnte. Harry saß da und schaute sein Abendessen bisher nur an. "Na los" forderte Hermine ihn nun auch auf. Harry merkte dass er wohl gegen seine Freunde keine Chance hatte und begann nun auch zu essen.

In der Großen Halle war es laut, alle plauderten gelassen mit den Tischnachbarn. Einige schrieen sogar Quer über die Tische.

"Hermine was ist denn Mit dir Los" fragte Ron der Hermines durcheinanderen Blick erst nach dem 4 Glas Kürbissaft entdeckt hatte. Sie sah Ron an und nickte dann mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Slytherin Tisches. Ron folgte ihrem Blick, riss den Mund auf und schaute schnell wieder zu Hermine.

"Öhm Harry" begann Hermine nun. Harry der gerade mit Neville eine Diskussion über Flubberwürme laufen hatte hörte Hermine nicht.  
"Harry" ihre stimme war nun schon lauter, Harry beendete den Satz den er gerade zu Neville sagte und sah seine Freundin nun an.

"Was ist denn" fragte er. Hermine deutet nun mit der Hand Richtung Slytherintisch. Harry drehte sich um doch konnte nichts sehen weil ein Großer Ravenclaw Schüler vor ihm saß. "Was ist da" Fragte er nun Hermine. Diese deutet wieder richtung Slytherintisch "Steh auf, dann siehst du was ich meine". Harry verzog sein Gesicht zu einer leichten Grimasse, stand auf und Blickte zum Tisch der Slytherins.

"D-Draco" stammelte er ganz leise, lies sich sofort wieder auf den Stuhl fallen und starrte Hermine an. Diese lächelte ihn nur an. "Er ist also wieder da" flüsterte Harry zu Ron und Hermine.

Harry sah wie Draco vom Tisch der Slytherin aufstand und zum Ausgang hinüber ging. Er war alleine. Crabbe und Goyle saßen noch da und schaufelten essbares in sich hinein.  
Schnell stand er auf. Warf seinen zwei Freunden ein lächeln zu und setzte Draco nach.  
"Sein erstes lächeln seit langem.", flüsterte Hermine glücklich zu Ron und strahlte ihn an.

Harry musste sich beeilen. Draco war schon durch die Tür verschwunden. Als er diese auch erreichte sah er gerade noch wie Draco hinunter zu den Kerkern verschwand.  
Er legte noch einen Schritt, sprang die erste Treppe hinab und hatte Draco nach der ersten Kurve eingeholt.  
"Draco", rief er vollkommen außer Atem. Der Angesprochene blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Langsam wie in Zeitlupe drehte Draco sich zu Harry um.

"Potter" Draco spuckte diese Worte förmlich dahin.  
"Was willst du"  
Harry blickte in zwei Eiskalte Augen.  
"Wa-a as ich will", stammelte er.  
"Potter, ich weiß meine Worte sind einfach unglaublich gut, aber deshalb musst du sie noch lange nicht wie ein Papagei wiederholen." Draco lachte erheitert auf.  
"Draco! Was ist los mit dir", fragte Harry mit etwas zittriger Stimme.  
Der Angesprochene zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry skeptisch an.  
"Potter, was fällt die eigentlich ein mich beim Vornamen zu nennen", keifte Draco.  
Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.  
"Aber..aber.."

"Was "aber"? Fehlen dir die Worte? Ich weiß ja ich bin so was von unglaublich gut aussehend. Da muss es einen einfach die Worte verschlagen.", er grinste breit.  
"Ja, du bist unglaublich gut aussehend.", bestätigte Harry. Er musste es auf einen Versuch ankommen lasse. Sicherlich wollte Draco ihn nur ärgern so wie früher immer.  
Schnell verscheuchte er die anfänglichen Bedenken und näherte sich seinem Freund.  
Dieser wich ein paar Schritte zurück.  
"Und weil du so verdammt gut aussiehst kann ich mich kaum zurückhalten."  
Er machte noch einen Schritt auf Draco zu, worauf dieser seinerseits einen Schritt zurück machte und gegen die Wand stieß. Harry beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand an Draco Hüfte. Wie erstarrt stand dieser da und rührte sich nicht.  
Harry grinste seinen Freund an.

"Was willst du von mir, Potter.", flüsterte Draco etwas ängstlich in anbetracht seiner Lage. Das Gesicht des Gryffindors war ganz nah bei seinem.  
"Dich", flüsterte Harry und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen Jungen.  
Doch nichts geschah. Draco erwiderte seine Bemühungen nicht. Es schien als würden Stunden vergehen bevor, bevor Draco Harry mit einen heftigen schubser von sich stieß.  
Draco keuchte heftig und wischte sich sogleich mit seinem Umhang über den Mund.  
"Bist du jetzt vollkommen irre", keifte er und sah Harry angewidert an.  
"Draco, bitte. Hör auf damit", flehte Harry und näherte sich ihm wieder.  
Er griff nach der Hand seines Freundes, doch dieser Schlug ihn grob weg.  
"Womit soll ich aufhören! Du bist doch hier der bekloppte", fauchte Draco.  
"Draco, wir lieben und doch.", wimmerte Harry und einige Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg ins Freie.  
"Du hast sie doch wohl nicht alle! Wir sind zwei Männer und überhaupt wie kommst du auf so einen Schwachsinn? Zu oft nen Klatscher gegen die Birne bekommen."  
Draco sah ihn angewidert an.  
"Potter, du bist Krank. Du ekelst mich einfach an. Allein wenn ich dich sehe wird mir schlecht. Verschwinde aus meinem Sichtfeld." Harry griff erneut nach Draco, doch dieser machte ein paar Sätze zurück.

"FASS MICH NIE WIEDER AN"


	13. Alles nur ein Traum

_**Huhu Leute...so nun mal das letzte Kapitel zu Was lange währt wird endlich wahr.  
Ich habe jetzt entgültig beschlossen dieses Projekt alleine zu ende zu bringen aber die Fortsetzung wir einen neuen Namen bekommen und ihr werdet etwas warten müssen. Also genießt das letzte -knuddelz-**_

_**Blacky**_

* * *

**Alles nur ein Traum**

Luna: reingeschnuffelt kommt So da wären wir. Schon wieder ein neues Kapitel!

Black: Sich Ihren Frappe nimmt und erst mal einen großen Schluck nehm Ja da wären wir, aber nur noch zu zweit.

Luna: mitschlürft Ja.. drop leider müssen wir wohl alleine weiter arbeiten.

Black: Traurig zu Boden kuck Uns wird wohl nichts anderes Übrig bleiben

Luna: Black in den Arm nimmt Ja, leider... dann müssen wir das beste draus machen. cry

Black: Taschentuch herauszerr und Luna reich das ist ganz schön traurig meinst du er setzt nur aus oder macht gar nicht mehr mit?

Luna: Danke schneutz Ich hoffe doch das wir ihn irgendwann wieder zurück bekommen den guten Draci.

Black: träne über Wange kullert ja das hoff ich auch ich meine wir haben ja zusammen angefangen ohne ihn fehlt da doch was oder?

Luna: schnüff auch ein Tuch reicht Ein Stück ist weg.. da bleiben noch Zwei...na ja da müssen wir sehen wie wir ohne ihn weiter kommen.

Black: knuff ja das müssen wir wohl, aber die Hoffnung dürfen wir nicht verlieren vielleicht macht er ja irgendwann wieder mit ich meine so schnell wird die Story ja nicht zu Ende sein

Luna: nick Das stimmt! Na dann lass uns mal schnell weiter schreiben!

Black: grübel denk räusper ja du hast Recht ich glaub wir haben alle lange genug auf die Folter gespannt knuff

Luna: g Und nun wollen wir noch einmal anmerken das WIR diese FANFICTION zu ZWEIT bzw. bis Kapitel 11 zu DRITT geschrieben haben/schreiben.

Black: Anbet ja gut das du das noch mal erwähnt hast dann wollen wir mal anfangen

Luna: Nach dir gg

Black: verneig Hände reib dann will ich mal

Harry liefen nun die Tränen frei das Gesicht hinunter. Er schämte sich ihrer nicht. Wie in Trance vernahm er noch wie Draco verschwand. ‚Das ist ein Traum, dass war eben alles nicht Real' immer und immer wieder versuchte er sich diese Worte einzureden, doch um so mehr er es erzwang diese zu glaube um so trauriger wurde er. Ihm war klar dass dies Real war, er hatte Dracos Hand gefasst, dies musste Real sein. Aber was war passiert. Was hat man mit ihm gemacht. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ziellos lief er durch Hogwarts, die Treppen hinauf und wieder hinunter. „Harry" rief eine Stimme, die Harry sehr gut kannte. Aber er wollte Hermine jetzt nicht sehen, also verschwand er so schnell er konnte durch die nächste Tür und verließ das Hauptgebäude durch einen Seitengang.

„Wo ist er hin?" fragte Ron der außer Atem bei Hermine angekommen war. Doch Hermine sagte nichts. „Herm?" fragte Ron vorsichtig.

Seine Freundin stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und starrte in die Luft. „Hermine? So sag doch was! Wo ist Harry? Hattest du ihn nicht gesehen? Ist er mit Draco zusammen?". Hermine drehte sich langsam um. In Ihren Augen standen Tränen. „Da stimmt etwas nicht Ron"  
„Wieso?"  
„Harry war alleine, und als ich ihn gerufen habe ist er weggelaufen"  
„Da muss was passiert sein" stellte Ron fest, Hermine nickte ihrem Freund nur zu.

„Hey sieh mal einer an" vernahmen die zwei Gryffindors eine weibliche Stimme. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Pansy. „Da sind ja die zwei freunde von Potter" leises gekicher von der Schar Slytherins, die mit Pansy rumhingen war zu hören.  
„Kann es sein das Euer guter Freund Potter Schwul ist" das Gekicher ging in lachen über.

„Wie kommst du darauf" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
„Na ganz einfach, Potter hat Draco Malfoy küssen wollen und ihm erzählt das er ihn lieb" Pansy könnte sich nun vor lachen kaum noch halten und machte sich schnellst möglich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

"Diese diese..." Hermine bebte vor Zorn. Ron legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm.  
"Beruhig dich Herm. Sie will dich doch nur Provozieren!", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.  
"Es stimmt nun mal was sie gesagt hat..."  
"Ja, du hast Recht Ron. Ich sollte mich nicht von diesem Schwammgesicht ärgern lassen.  
Komm wir suchen nach Harry oder was meinst du?"  
"Ich glaube wir sollten ihn einfach mal in Ruhe lassen. Er möchte sicher etwas alleine sein. Dann können wir ja immer noch mit ihm reden."

Harry saß mittlerweile auf seinen Lieblingsplatz auf dem höchsten Turm von Hogwarts. Er ließ die Beine über die Brüstung baumeln und starrte in die Tiefe.  
Nur ein einziger Satz und er würde alles vergessen. Für immer.  
Wieso, wieso nur hatte Draco sich so verändert?  
Hatte er ihm nicht ewige liebe geschworen?  
Er rutschte noch ein Stück vor um besser nach unten blicken zu können.  
Und genau in diesem Moment sah er IHN aus dem Portal treten und in Richtung verbotenen Wald gehen.  
Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab und verschleierten seinen Blick.

Er sah ihn, doch nahm ihn nicht wirklich war. Nicht nur sein Blick war getrübt sondern auch seine Empfindungen, sein Denken und seine Hoffnung. Er Blickte ihn an und sah ihn doch nicht Richtig. Erst als Draco im Wald verschwunden war, begann er zu verstehen wen er gesehen hatte und wohin die Person gegangen ist.  
Er überlegte nicht lange und kletterte zurück um sich so schnell er konnte auf den Weg Richtung Wald zu machen.

„Was meinst du was passiert ist?" frage Ron nach einiger Zeit und durchbrach die Stille die sich gebildet hatte. Beide saßen Mittlerweile im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kamin. Hermine sah von ihren Fingern auf „Ich weiß es nicht, aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke was Pansy gesagt hat dann…" sie unterbrach und widmete ihren Blick wieder ihren Fingern die Nervös ein stücken Stoff ihres Rockes zerknüllten. „Was dann?" hakte Ron nach.  
„Na ja dann…dann denke ich das Draco wieder Draco ist also so wie am Anfang das ….. ach Ron ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich mach mir Sorgen um Harry" sie stand auf und stellte sich vor Ron. „Er hat in letzter Zeit zu viel durchgemacht"  
„Ja du hast Recht, aber wie können wir ihm helfen, er geht uns aus dem Weg Hermine"  
Hermine sagte nichts mehr und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Mädchen Schlafsaal.

Harry lief in den Wald ohne auch nur einmal darüber nachzudenken was er tat.  
Er musste noch einmal mit Draco reden und zwar sofort.  
Er wollte einfach nicht glauben was vorhin passiert war.  
Harry lief und lief immer tiefer in den Wald ohne genau darauf zu achten wohin.  
Dann blieb er schließlich keuchend stehen.  
Er hatte sich verlaufen. Na einem kurzen Moment zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und  
murmelte einen Spruche den ihm Hermine früher einmal beigebracht hatte.  
Er gehört nicht zum Unterrichtsstoff aber dennoch war er sehr nützlich.  
Der Zauberstab vibrierte auf seiner Handfläche und schlug dann ganz klar in Richtung Süden aus. dort musste Draco sein. Harry lief wieder los.

Nach dem er noch einige Zeit gerannt war und sich schon wunderte wie schnell Draco vorankam, sah er ihn plötzlich. Harry blieb stehen und beobachtete ihn. Draco stand auf einer Lichtung und schien auf etwas zu warten. ‚Das ist meine Chance' dachte Harry.

„Wer ist da" draco drehte sich um „Was willst du hier Potter" sein Blick war eisig und seine Stimme kalt. Nichts was Harry nun sah erinnerte ihn an den Menschen den er liebte. „Draco" stammelte Harry „bitte ich will wissen was mit dir.."  
„Du hast nicht das Recht mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen, und was du von mir willst ist mir auch egal" schrie Draco ihn an. „Bitte" Harry ging einen Schritt auf Draco zu, dieser Zog seinen Zauberstab und Richtet ihn auf Harry.  
„Was soll das?" fragte Harry erschrocken, ging jedoch noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Draco zu. „Bleib stehen Potter oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen müssen"

"Das.. das wagst du dich nicht..", flüsterte Harry mit zittriger Stimme.  
"Potter, sag das noch einmal und ich zeig dir was ich mich wage.", antwortete Draco mit kühler ruhiger Stimme.  
"Das wagst du dich nicht.", sagte Harry nun kaum hörbar.  
"Crucio!" Die Spitze des Zauberstabs leuchtet kurz auf und Harry stürzte zu Boden.  
Er zuckt und krümmte sich vor schmerzen auf dem Boden.  
Solche Höllenqualen hatte er noch nie in seinem leben erfahren.  
Es war als würde er bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt werden.  
Als würde man ihm jedes Haar am Körper einzeln herausreißen.  
Er wimmerte vor sich hin.  
Doch etwas war noch viel schlimmer, ein viel größerer Schmerz als den der ihn dieser Zauber zufügte. Es war der Schmerz tief in seinem Herzen, der sich immer tiefer in seine Seele brannte. Er hatte keine Kraft sich gegen Draco aufzulehnen. Hätte er es wirklich gewollt dann hätte er diesen Zauber brechen können. Doch er war gebrochen und in diesem Zustand nicht in der Lage auch noch klar zu denken.

„Du wolltest es so" herrschte Draco ihn an „Und nun steh auf" befahl er Harry. ‚Dieser Ton' dachte Harry, er Blickte Draco mit Schmerzverzerrten Gesicht an. Seine Augen wirkten Noch Kühler als eben. „Du sollst aufstehen" befahl Draco erneut. Harry tat dies, aber nicht weil Draco es von ihm wollte, er tat dies aus Reflex. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sich Harry das Blut an seinem Mund weg. „Sehr schön endlich, und nun seh zu das du zum Schloss kommst". Harry sah Draco stumm an, er verstand einfach nicht was hier passierte und er hoffte sehnlichste das dies alles nur ein Traum war. „Bist du taub, Potter?"  
„Lass gut sein Draco" befahl ihm eine andere Stimme. „Vater" Draco verneigte sich kurz vor ihm. „Nun wie ich sehe lernst du dazu" sprach Lucius zu seinem Sohn. Draco nickte nur ehrfürchtig.

"Ich tu mein Bestes, Vater."  
"Das wird wohl kaum reichen."  
Er wandte sich zu Harry und fixierte ihn. Seine Augen glitzerten leicht und grinsten ihn teuflisch an.  
"So so, Potter. Wer hätte das gedacht. Aber wir wussten ja immer schon wie leichtsinnig du bist." Er lachte laut auf.  
"Sonst hätte dich der dunkle Lord ja nicht in die Finger bekommen. Wie sagt man doch so schön. Mit Speck fängt man Mäuse." Er klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter.  
"Mein Junge, das Handwerk jemanden hinters Licht zu führen und ihn etwas vorzuspielen das beherrscht du wie kein anderer."  
Bei jedem dieser Worte bohrte sich ein weiterer Eiszapfen in sein Herz und begann es immer mehr zu gefrieren.  
"Sie lügen.", stammelte er leise.  
"Wieso sollte ich? Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann doch sicher den Worten meines Sohne nicht wahr?" Er grinst.

Harry Blickte leicht ängstlich zu Draco, dieser jedoch Blickte ihn mit einem finsteren grinsen an. "Ja Potter, du bist mir eiskalt in die Falle gegangen" er lachte kurz auf. Als er sah wie Harry die Tränen die Wangen runter liefen war er zufrieden. "Du glaubst dich nicht wirklich das ICH ein MALFOY was mit dir Anfang". Lucius klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter "Nun da hörst du es Potter".

Harrys Kopf wahr leer, er wusste nicht was das alles sollte, dass konnte nicht alles Gespielt sein "Nein, ihr lügt" schrie er. "So tun wir das" hackte Draco nach um Harry zu reizen. "Nun ist aber gut" mischte sich Lucius ein. "Wir sollten ihn zum dunklen Lord bringen"

"Ja, das sollten wir!" Draco packte ihn hart am Arm und Harry ließ es geschehen. Er war viel zu kraftlos um sich zu wehren. Grob zog Draco Harry hinter sich her immer wieder stolperte dieser über Wurzel und Äste und ging zu Boden. Dann blieben sie kurz stehen und Draco zerrte ihn wieder auf die Beine. Seine Knie waren aufgeschürft und sein Umhang zerrissen von den vielen Dornenbuschen die am Wegrand standen.  
"Beweg dich, Potter", zischte Draco und verhärtete seinen Griff noch.  
Durch diese Berührung kam wieder etwas leben in Harry.  
"Draco, bitte erinnere dich...", flüsterte er für Lucius unhörbar.  
"Wir hatten so eine schöne Zeit.. wir haben uns geliebt...gestreichelt und geküsst."  
"Lüge! Alles lüge!", fauchte Draco.  
"Es stimmt wir haben alles geteilt und sogar.. sogar miteinander geschlafen.."  
Wie angewurzelt blieb Draco stehen, holte mit der Hand aus und verpasste Harry eine Ohrfeige.

Harry starrte ihn an.  
"Sei still Potter, ich kann das nicht mehr hören" schrie ihn Draco an.  
"Du kannst das nicht alles gespielt haben, nein"  
"Sei endlich still"  
Draco packte Harry schroff an der Schulter.  
Harry sah ihn an und bemerkte das er den Ring den er von ihm bekam auch nicht mehr trug. Jede Hoffnung das dies alles ein Traum war ging verloren.  
Erneut zerrte Draco ihn weiter hinter sich her. Harry folgte ihm immer noch ohne sich zu währen. Er hoffte immer noch das Draco zu sich kommt, ihn in den arm nimmt und sagt 'Du hast Tagträume mein Engel'. Doch es geschah einfach nicht. Harry entriss sich Dracos Griff und stürzte zur Seite. Draco drehte sich Blitzschnell um und versuchte ihn wieder zu packen doch Harry entwand sich seiner Hand, stand auf und ging ein Paar schritte zurück.  
"Bleib stehen Potter" mahnte ihn Draco.  
"Was willst du machen wenn nicht?"  
"Was ich machen will?" Draco lachte höhnisch auf "Nun du willst es wissen, ich zeig es dir" er zog seinen Zauberstab und wendete erneut den Cruciatus Fluch an Harry an.

Luna: schluchtz Das ist soooo grausam! Mein Glas ist leer cry

Black: schnief grausam ist schon kein Ausdruck mehr kuck man meine Flasche is auch leer

Luna: cry Und dann noch dieses Drama!

Black: Oh ja wir spannen den Bogen ganz schön aus

Luna: entschuldigt sich bei Harry Sry -.-"

Black: Harry verprech das alles wieder gut zu machen aber da muss er jetzt durch

Luna: Draco in den arm nimmt auch wenn er nicht will

Black: Ja ok Draco brauch das auch mal XD zu Harry geh und ihn in den Arm nehm


End file.
